Sa Rédemption et la mienne
by VanessaJJ
Summary: Bella a écrit une saga sous un faux nom devenue un vrai phénomène: Twilight. Son identité réelle révélée, elle n'a pas le choix que de vivre son succès au grand jour. Mais tous ignorent que cette histoire n'est pas inventée, en tout cas pas totalement. Son vampire à elle, Edward, n'a rien d'un gentil vampire et il revint la hanter cinq ans après l'avoir abandonnée. MINIFIC TERMINÉE
1. Prologue

_Nouvelle mini-fic ! Bella a écrit la saga Twilight sous le pseudo de Stephenie Meyer et a donné donc d'autres prénoms aux personnages. Elle a aussi beaucoup de choses pour que la vraie histoire ne soit pas connue ou même soupçonnée. Edward n'est donc pas le gentil vampire amoureux, les Cullen ne sont pas la famille idéale et les Volturis sont toujours en Transylvanie._

 _La construction de tous les chapitres sera identique, ils suivront l'intrigue du premier tome « Fascination », avec ensuite ce qu'il s'est réellement passé pour Bella et Edward. Puis on revient au temps présent (écrit au présent d'ailleurs), Bella est confrontée à ses anciens « amis »._

 _J'ai conscience que le déroulement cette fiction peut perturber. Je vais essayer d'être claire : la saga est la même mais avec des noms et descriptions physiques différentes, la « vraie vie » est celle où tout ne s'est pas aussi bien passé, avec les vrais prénoms et caractéristiques physiques. En fonction des chapitres, je développerais plus ou moins ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé et ce qu'il se passe dans le temps présent._

 **Biensur tous les personnages et l'univers de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie M eyer !**

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Rated M**

 **PDV Bella**

* * *

 **SA RÉDEMPTION ET LA MIENNE**

 **PROLOGUE**

J'ai écrit mon passé, pour oublier et avancer. Personne n'aurait du lire mon manuscrit, mon amie Angela a cru bien faire en l'envoyant à plusieurs maisons d'édition. L'idée avait plu mais l'histoire avait été jugée trop sombre. J'avais réécrit et changé beaucoup de détails, certains faits, offrant une version plus lisse et plus convenable. Mon livre est devenu un best-seller. Pendant trois ans, j'ai pu garder l'anonymat, j'ai publié quatre romans sous le nom de Stephenie Meyer. À mon plus grand désarroi, un mois plus tôt, ce secret là aussi a été révélé...

« Alors il n'y a rien de vrai ? » s'étonne la journaliste en tenant son dictaphone.

« Non, juste des fantaisies. »

Nous sommes assises dans une suite de grand luxe, dans un hôtel de San Francisco. Devant moi, un thé froid et un plateau de viennoiseries à la française, presque vidée par cette journaliste d'un magazine littéraire.

« Pas de vampires ? »

Se moque-t-elle de moi ?

« Pas à ma connaissance. » je lui mens en souriant.

« Vous ne croyez pas aux vampires ? »

« Bien sur que non, c'est pour cela que j'ai écrit sur ces créatures, c'était simple, je pouvais inventer, créer une nouvelle version de ce mythe. »

« Il y a des points communs entre votre héroïne, Katherina, enfin Kat, et vous. »

Mon regard croise le miroir derrière la journaliste, elle a peut-être devant elle le fantôme de Kat. J'aurais aimé être mon héroïne.

« Oui, c'était le plus simple pour décrire les émotions et les pensées de Kat. De se servir de ce que je connais, je veux dire. »

« Comment vous est venue l'idée de cette belle histoire entre Kat et Luke ? »

Pour la quatorzième fois de la journée, je répète mon ultime mensonge.

« Un rêve, il y avait une humaine et un vampire qui s'aimaient, mais la soif qu'engendrait le sang de l'humaine rendait leur amour impossible. »

« Fascinant, tout est parti de là... »

« En effet. » j'acquiesce hypocritement.

« Et comment avez-vous choisi votre nom ? Stephenie Meyer... »

« En pointant au hasard des noms et prénoms dans l'annuaire. »

« Je vois. Avez-vous déjà signé avec Summit pour l'adaptation au cinéma ? »

« Oui, il y a deux jours. »

Elle continue avec ses questions et ne remarque pas que je suis au bord de la crise de nerfs. Pourquoi me force-t-elle à parler de lui, de nous ? Ne peut-elle pas me croire et faire comme si j'avais tout inventé ? J'ai tout inventé, enfin presque.

J'ai aimé un vampire et il m'a brisée, fin de l'histoire. Le succès du premier tome m'a donnée envie d'écrire et d'inventer encore. En réalité, mon vampire n'est pas revenu, nous ne nous sommes pas mariés et n'avons pas d'enfant. Je n'ai pas eu une histoire d'amour digne des contes de fées mais des livres d'épouvante.

 **_oOo_  
**

« Tu étais ravissante dans cette robe... Tu es devenue une jeune femme splendide. »

Sa voix de velours atteint mon cœur avant mon cerveau, je le reconnais sans le voir. Je dois être en plein rêve, j'en ai l'habitude. Mais quelque chose cloche... son odeur. Malgré moi je l'ai oubliée, cinq ans après elle est encore plus puissante, plus enivrante. Je me tourne lentement et ouvre les yeux. Ça n'est pas un mirage. Edward est là, plus magnifique que jamais.

« Surprise. » susurre-t-il trop près de moi.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Tu es devenue célèbre... Trop. Si j'avais su, je t'aurais empêché d'écrire ces mensonges. »

« Ça ne signifie rien, et je n'ai rien dit. On ne peut pas remonter à vous. »

« Je m'en fous, Bella. »

Il pose sa main douce et fraîche sur ma joue, autrefois c'était souvent le signe qu'il attendait quelque chose de moi. Aujourd'hui je n'ai pas l'intention de lui donner quoique ce soit.

« Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à voir du bon en moi ? » me questionne-t-il en laissant sa main vagabonder sur mes épaules et dans mon cou.

« Parce que je ne veux pas devenir un monstre. » j'avoue en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Je n'aurais pas du boire du vin au diner, mon filtre semble ne plus fonctionner. Il grimace à mes mots puis me force à libérer ma lèvre.

« Un monstre ? »

« Je t'aime encore Edward, j'ai besoin de croire que tu as du bon en toi, que tu n'es pas un monstre parce que sinon j'en suis un aussi. »

Il est décontenancé par ma révélation, je n'ai pas eu l'intention d'être aussi directe mais j'ai rêvé de le revoir (comme de ne jamais le revoir) chaque jour depuis cinq ans. Je dois lui dire sinon j'aurais ça à rajouter à mon stock de regrets.

« Tu n'es pas un monstre Bella. »

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. » je conclus en me détournant.

Je m'assois sur mon lit et cache mon visage dans mes mains. Avec un peu de chance je me réveillerais de ce rêve étrange. Edward rit doucement, je l'imagine parfaitement en train de secouer la tête, amusé de mes bêtises. Pourquoi l'ai-je seulement aimé alors que j'ai lutté contre lui ? Pourquoi ai-je cédé ? Pourquoi ma seule rédemption réside en la sienne ?

* * *

 _Verdict ? Le prologue est un peu cryptique, le prochain chapitre vous mettra dans le bain. Merci d'avance pour vos reviews._


	2. Chapitre 1 Première rencontre

_Merci à toutes pour l'accueil réservée à cette nouvelle mini fic. Vous êtes intriguées, impatientes de savoir vraiment de quoi il en retourne. Je vous livre le premier chapitre. J'ai utilisé une mise en forme pour séparer les trois parties dans chaque chapitre._ **La première** _, qui se déroule en 2006, reprend toujours de vrais extraits de Twilight avec les changements nécessaires (noms et lieux). La deuxième partie se passe aussi en 2006 mais à Forks, elle relate ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé_. La troisième et dernière partie _se passe en 2011 et reprend quand Bella est célèbre et qu'Edward revient._

 _Je vais répondre à vos premières reviews, je ne l'ai pas fait avant pour que vous puissiez découvrir le début de la fic sans indices._

* * *

 **Sa rédemption et la mienne**

 **Chapitre 1 – Première rencontre**

* * *

 **Extrait Twilight**

 **Ma mère me conduisit à l'aéroport toutes fenêtres ouvertes. La température à Saint Louis* frôlait les vingt et un degrés, le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant.**

…

 **Il existe dans le fin fond du Montana* une bourgade insignifiante appelée Anaconda* où la couverture nuageuse est quasi constante.**

…

 **Et c'était vers que je m'exilais à présent – un acte qui m'horrifiait. Je détestais Anaconda*.**

…

 **C'est là, en pleine cantine, alors que je m'efforçais de discuter avec des inconnues indiscrètes, que je les vis pour la première fois.**

…

 **« Qui sont ces gens ? » demandai-je à ma voisine, dont le nom m'échappait toujours.**

…

 **« Luke et Tony Clarson, Dinah et Carter Seers, récita-t-elle. Celle qui est partie, c'est Jenny Clarson*. Ils vivent tous avec le docteur Clarson et sa femme.**

…

 **Les yeux de Luke* étaient noir d'encre.**

…

 **Malgré moi je revenais sans cesse à mon étrange partenaire de labo. Pas instant il ne se** **détendit ni ne se rapprocha.**

* * *

 _J'ai fui ma mère et son nouveau petit-ami parce qu'ils étaient de toute façon indifférents. Elle adorait jouer les jeunes filles avec des hommes trop jeunes et insouciants pour elle. J'étais un boulet, elle ne me l'a jamais dit mais parfois ses phrases s'interrompaient, laissant en suspension : si je n'avais pas eu un enfant à dix-neuf ans. Et elle a souvent tenté de vivre ainsi, comme si je n'étais pas là. Quand pour la première fois j'ai eu mes règles, elle m'a dit que j'étais une adulte et que désormais je ne devais plus l'appeler maman mais Renée._

 _Mon père a toujours été là pour moi mais il n'a jamais vraiment su comment être père. Pourtant son propre père était génial, j'adorais mes grands-parents, quand ils sont morts, je me suis sentie seule au monde. Charlie est flic, pas shérif ceci dit, son gout pour l'alcool lui a mis quelques bâtons dans les roues._

 _J'ai débarqué à Forks en milieu d'année, dix-sept ans et une timidité terrible m'empêchant de me lier véritablement avec quiconque. Angela a fait l'effort et elle a été la seule à me parler lors de mon premier déjeuner au réfectoire._

 _Je me souviendrais à jamais de ce premier déjeuner. Les élèves étaient normalement bruyants, mais soudain la salle s'est tue, comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur 'mute' sur une_ _télécommande, et sont entrés cinq élèves. Ces cinq élèves allaient changer ma vie mais l'un d'entre eux, Edward, allait faire bien plus._

* * *

Après une nuit agitée, je me réveille seule dans mon lit. Je décide de me faire couler un bain et j'attends. Je ne le devrais pas mais j'attends, je _l'_ attends. Edward est apparu hier soir, il m'a parlé, il m'a touchée, il m'a blessée et guérie à la fois. Ça ne s'est pas passé comme je l'ai si souvent rêvé pourtant.

Edward n'a rien en commun avec Luke si ce n'est la nature vampirique. Évidemment, il irradie de sa beauté irréelle, dès le début j'ai pensé qu'elle était un piège tout comme son odeur.

Décrire ce que j'avais ressenti pour lui dans un livre a été compliqué. J'ai eu peur de lui à l'instant où nos regards se sont croisés dans la cantine. C'était pire lorsque je me suis retrouvée assise à côté de lui en cours de chimie. Son regard était si lourd, pénétrant, dominateur. Il était dangereux, ai-je conclu rapidement. Dangereux pour tous et surtout pour moi. Moi qui n'avais jamais été en danger, jamais eu peur de quelqu'un, j'ai été glacée par lui, figée sur place. Il m'a alors fallu une demi-heure pour me ressaisir et décider qu'Edward Cullen ne pouvait rien me faire. Lui n'a même pas cherché alors à me rassurer, il s'est amusé de me voir m'éloigner au maximum de lui, il a même ri quand je me suis précipitée pour lui échapper à la fin du cours en me cognant contre les autres élèves.

Je me plonge dans la baignoire en me laissant aller à mes souvenirs. Je ne l'ai eu que six mois dans ma vie, il a été absent cinq ans mais dans mes pensées et dans mes rêves il a toujours été présent.

Quand l'eau devient froide, l'angoisse me saisit à mesure que les questions se bousculent dans ma tête. Pourquoi est-il revenu ? Pourquoi a-t-il brisé sa promesse ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Est-ce vraiment à cause de mes livres?

Edward n'a aucun pouvoir, aucun vampire n'en possède. Pourtant, un regard de lui et j'avoue mes pensées les plus secrètes, un mot et je le suis où il le souhaite, un baiser et je fais ce qui lui chante. Les vampires sont armés pour obtenir des humains ce qu'ils veulent. Leurs proies se livrent à eux sans résistance. Moi j'ai résisté, contre toute attente, une faible humaine a tenu tête à un vampire. Puis j'ai cédé.

Je me hâte finalement de sortir de l'eau, je grelotte si fort que mes dents claquent. Dans ma chambre, je reconnais une autre odeur, celle d'Alice. Je la trouve en équilibre sur ma commode en train d'attraper la grosse boîte exilée en haut de mon armoire.

« Non ! »

« Il est temps Bella. Tu es superbe au fait, bravo pour les efforts. »

« Alice, n'ouvre pas ça. » je supplie.

« Je me doute de ce que tu y as mis, m'assure-t-elle avec condescendance. Bella, tu t'es mise dans un sacré pétrin avec tes livres, il faut que tu brûles tout. »

« Non. » gémis-je.

Elle saute gracieusement à terre et déverse le contenu de ma boîte sur mon lit. Il y a tout ce qu'ils m'ont laissé, des souvenirs dérisoires mais oh combien précieux à mes yeux. Parmi une collection hétéroclite entre autres de tickets de cinéma, de cartes routières, de coquillages et galets, il y a les deux seules photos d'Edward et moi, une autre avec Emmett et Alice. Il me reste aussi une écharpe qu'il m'a achetée un jour et la fine couverture que nous emportions quand nous voulions nous isoler dans le champ de fleurs.

« Je suis désolée. » me dit Alice en emportant les photos et la couverture.

Quelques instant plus tard, je sens une odeur de brûler depuis la salle de bains, le reste irait à la poubelle. Il ne me reste rien, que des souvenirs et ces fichus romans. Edward et moi sommes les seuls à être capables de lire entre les lignes, notre histoire est différente, plus sombre et cruelle que celle de Kat et Luke. Leur fin heureuse m'a redonné foi en la vie mais pas l'espoir de connaître un nouvel amour.

« Bella ? »

« Quoi ? » je grogne.

Alice est sur le seuil de la porte de ma chambre, elle hésite à s'approcher de moi, je réalise que je me suis roulée en boule à même le sol, mon peignoir trop grand me rend même invisible.

« C'est fini ? » je demande en perdant contre mes sanglots.

« Je ne sais pas si ça va suffire. »

« Les Volturis ? »

« Oui, ils ont contacté Carlisle il y a trois jours. Ils vont envoyer quelqu'un pour enquêter. »

« Où sont les autres ? »

Alice ne répond pas, je n'insiste pas. Je ne dois plus rien savoir d'eux, le message est clair. Mais Edward est revenu, il n'est resté que quelques minutes, le temps de rouvrir ma plaie béante au cœur. Il est reparti sans promesses, il n'a pas parlé au futur, le message là encore, est clair.

* * *

 _Pour vous aider à vous repérer :_

 _Voici les prénoms choisis par Bella pour son roman « Twilight » avec leur correspondance dans la « vraie » vie._

 _Kat / Catherina Cole : Bella_

 _Luke Clarson : Edward_

 _Georges Clarson : Carlisle Cullen_

 _Eva Clarson : Esmé_

 _Fanny : Renée_

 _William/Will Cole: Charlie_

 _Jenny Clarson : Alice_

 _Carter Seers : Jasper_

 _Dinah Seers : Rosalie_

 _Tony Clarson : Emmett_

 _La tribu indienne : Les Black Feet / Les Quileute_

 _John / Johnny Morecca : Jacob / Jake_

 _Perry Morecca : Billy_

 _Les nomades_

 _Victor : James_

 _Lucy : Victoria_

 _Mathieu : Laurent_

 _Les Romanei : Les Volturis – ils sont en Roumanie_

 _Bella ne les nommera jamais par leur prénom_

 _Les lieux aussi ont dû être changés_

 _Anaconda : Forks (oui il y a bien une ville qui s'appelle Anaconda)_

 _Saint Louis : Phoenix_

 _L'état du Montana se situe à l'ouest de l'état de Washington, avec un climat tout aussi_ _difficile et plus froid encore._

* * *

 _J'attends avec impatience (eh oui toujours impatiente!) vos avis!_


	3. Chapitre 2 A livre ouvert

**Sa rédemption et la mienne**

 **Chapitre 2 – À livre ouvert**

 _Pour vous aider à vous repérer (mais celles qui connaissent très bien la saga peuvent deviner, oubliez même ces noms si c'est plus simple)_

 _Voici les prénoms choisis par Bella pour son roman « Twilight » avec leur correspondance dans la « vraie » vie._

 _Kat / Catherina Cole : Bella_

 _Luke Clarson : Edward_

 _Georges Clarson : Carlisle Cullen_

 _Eva Clarson : Esmé_

 _Fanny : Renée_

 _William/Will Cole: Charlie_

 _Jenny Clarson : Alice_

 _Carter Seers : Jasper_

 _Dinah Seers : Rosalie_

 _Tony Clarson : Emmett_

 _Tanya : Sophia_

 _La tribu indienne : Les Black Feet / Les Quileute_

 _John / Johnny Morecca : Jacob / Jake_

 _Perry Morecca : Billy_

* * *

 **Le jour suivant fut pire. (…) Pire parce que Luke Clarson était absent.**

…

 **« Ah les gens d'ici ! grommela Will. Le docteur Clarson est un brillant chirurgien qui pourrait travailler dans n'importe quel hôpital et gagner dix fois plus. (Son ton monta). Nous avons de la chance de l'avoir et que sa femme accepte de vivre dans une petite ville.**

…

 **Par habitude, j'inspectai la table du coin. Je me figeai sur place. Cinq personnes y étaient assises.**

…

 **« Bonjour. » murmura une voix harmonieuse.**

…

 **« Je m'appelle Luke Clarson, poursuivit-il. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me présenter, la semaine dernière. Tu dois être Kat Cole. »**

…

 **Raide comme un piquet, je dépassai l'Audi – j'aurais juré que Luke riait.**

* * *

 _Ma mère n'a pas attendu très longtemps avant de me contacter… pour me demander où se trouvait son attestation d'assurance voiture et son ticket de pressing. Elle a téléphoné chez Charlie puis s'est résolue à m'écrire un mail. Elle s'est énervée parce que je n'avais pas répondu aussitôt. Elle ne m'a pas demandé comment j'allais ou comment se passait le lycée. Rien._

 _Charlie m'a parlé des Cullen, sans que je les évoque, il est fier d'être un des rares habitants à côtoyer le docteur Cullen et sa femme._

 _« J'étais là le jour où ils ont emménagé. Tu verrais la maison Bells, une villa magnifique, c'est Esmé qui a supervisé les travaux. Les gamins sont calmes, le shérif et moi n'avons jamais reçu de plaintes les concernant. »_

 _Edward est revenu après une semaine d'absence. Je l'ai repéré dès le matin, en garant ma vieille Chevrolet. Il était peut-être en train de m'attendre, il est finalement parti quand nos regards se sont croisés, le mien marron et le sien vert émeraude._

 _Durant le déjeuner, ses yeux m'ont suivie et les miens l'ont fui. J'ai décidé de sécher le cours de chimie, j'ai tardé dans les couloirs mais soudain un surveillant a surgi. Il m'a houspillée, il a demandé mon nom et m'a dit qu'il le saurait si je n'allais pas en cours. J'ai couru en classe, en descendant les escaliers, je jurerais que j'ai vu la sœur d'Edward, Alice, se coller contre un mur et disparaître._

 _J'ai pris place à côté de lui en chimie, il a eu le temps d'approcher le plus possible de son tabouret du mien, j'étais coincée._

 _« Salut Bella, tu sais qui je suis ? »_

 _J'ai secoué la tête, non pas pour répondre mais pour m'empêcher de fantasmer. Sa voix m'a troublée autant que sa beauté ou son odeur. Il n'est pas réel, ai-je tenté de me raisonner._

 _« Forks te plait ? » a-t-il continué._

 _« Non. » ai-je murmuré._

 _Je me suis concentrée sur le cours, imperméable pourtant à tout ce que le professeur dit. Edward a joué avec mes nerfs, parfois il frôlait ma cuisse avec sa main, son souffle se promenait dans mes cheveux, et ses yeux, ils ne rataient pas un de mes gestes. Il a été le premier à se lever quand la sonnerie a retenti. Mais je l'ai croisé devant la classe où j'ai cours de maths._

 _« Ça te dit de faire un tour maintenant ? » m'a-t-il proposé comme si il m'offrait la lune._

 _« J'ai cours. »_

 _« Rien qu'une fois, sois un peu rebelle. »_

 _Il a voulu me provoquer ou me charmer, je n'en suis pas certaine. En tout cas, je lui ai dit non._

 _« J'ai cours. » j'ai répété face à son air incrédule._

 _En montant dans ma voiture une heure plus tard, je l'ai cherché du regard juste pour m'assurer qu'il n'était pas là._

* * *

Je peine à me relever une fois Alice partie. Je sais que j'ai encore une journée d'interviews, que je passe à la télé ce soir. Seattle me fait soudain horreur, j'y ai emménagé après avoir reçu mon premier chèque de mon éditeur. J'ai besoin de partir, de me cacher, de me vider la tête et pourquoi pas penser à écrire un autre roman. Mon éditeur m'en parle toutes les semaines.

Il n'y a qu'un endroit qui pourrait me calmer, _la maison_ , la sienne. Edward a voulu m'isoler de tous durant ces mois ensemble, il y avait une vieille maison non loin de celle de sa famille. C'est spartiate, reclus, je crois que personne à Forks ne la connaît.

Dans le taxi, Renée m'appelle pour me demander encore de l'argent, c'est la troisième fois en deux semaines. Cette fois-ci je refuse et je lui raccroche au nez. Elle m'a totalement ignorée depuis le jour où j'ai été majeure. Elle ne répondait pas à mes mails, mes appels ou mes lettres. Du jour au lendemain, je fais la une de quelques journaux et là voilà qui se découvre la fibre maternelle. Heureusement Charlie veille sur moi, ainsi que Jake. Ils ont été ma seule famille ces cinq dernières années, je leur dois tant. Noyée dans ma passion avec Edward, je les avais moi-même ignorée, refusant d'être prudente, car une fois que j'avais cédé à ce vampire, je m'étais damnée sciemment. Charlie et Jake ne se sont jamais découragés.

Lors d'une interview, on me demande si j'ai une idée du casting. Je ne veux pas me mêler de tous les détails, les producteurs m'ont promis de coller le plus possible à l'histoire.

« On a parlé d'un mannequin célèbre pour interpréter Sophia. » glisse une journaliste, toute fière de son info.

« Il faudrait en effet une jeune femme magnifique pour le rôle. » je réponds.

Je n'ai jamais rencontré Tanya (Sophia dans mon livre), je me la suis toujours imaginée splendide parce que tous les vampires que j'ai croisés le sont. Elle plus que les autres puisqu'elle est celle qu'Edward est allé voir pendant sa semaine d'absence. Il y était allé pour rompre avec elle. Non pas qu'ils étaient amoureux ou encore fidèles, l'un comme l'autre expérimentait depuis quelques décennies le concept de « friends with benefits ». Tanya, m'a-t-il dit, aussi l'a encouragé à coucher avec une humaine. J'en ai voulu à Edward de m'en avoir parlé, il a ri de me voir jalouse, je préfère penser qu'il n'a pas voulu me blesser. Il m'avait alors assuré qu'il n'avait pas l'énergie pour plus d'une femme.

Mon éditeur et mon agent me supplient de renoncer à mon projet, puis une assistante suggère que cela augmenterait l'intérêt pour les livres et les films si l'auteure se cache un peu.

« Bientôt il n'y en aura plus que pour les acteurs, j'ajoute. J'ai besoin de faire une pause, vous savez tous que je n'ai pas voulu être démasquée. »

La présentatrice télé est ravie du scoop, Isabella Swan, l'auteure à succès de quatre livres, encore inconnue trois semaines plus tôt, se retire.

« Et je demande à tous de respecter mon choix et ma vie privée. » je déclare en pensant à un homme en particulier, enfin à un vampire.

Quand je rentre chez moi, il est plus d'une heure du matin. Mon agent m'a retenue toute la soirée pour anticiper ce qu'il y aurait à faire dans les semaines à venir. Les producteurs ont été alarmés par la nouvelle, je n'ai pas cédé à leur pression.

Je n'allume pas la lumière du salon ni celle de ma chambre, je dois partir aussitôt, j'ai déjà repéré deux photographes dehors, demain matin il risque d'y en avoir plus. À la droite de mon lit je bute contre quelque chose, je jure puis me fige. _Il_ est là.

« Laisse-moi tranquille. »

« Pourquoi tu luttes contre moi ? Tu m'aimes, tu me l'as dit hier. » se vante-t-il.

« T'aimer ne signifie pas : te vouloir. »

« Te voilà bien cruelle. »

« Tu es mal placé pour me reprocher quoique ce soit. »

Il se montre enfin, glorieux dans un simple jean et un t-shirt, auréolé par les rayons de la lune.

« En fait, je suis bien placé, reprend-il. Ton numéro à la télévision ne va qu'intriguer un peu plus les Volturis. »

« Quoi ? »

« Réfléchis, si tu t'enfuis, si tu te caches, ça veut dire que tu as quelque chose à cacher. »

Sa voix n'est plus mielleuse, il est en colère et j'ai toutes les raisons de croire qu'il ne va pas se contenter de cet avertissement. La seule fois où il a été en colère contre moi, il a tué trois vampires. Et je fuis à nouveau, je le fuis _lui._

* * *

 _Voilà le résultat d'une soirée en tête à tête avec un ordinateur ... Ça vous plait toujours?_


	4. Chapitre 3 Phénomène

**Sa rédemption et la mienne**

 **Chapitre 3 - Phénomène**

 _Pour rappel:_

 _Luke Clarson : Edward_

* * *

 **Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain matin, quelque chose avait changé.**

…

 **Une fine couche de neige recouvrait la cour, saupoudrait le toit de ma camionnette, blanchissait la rue.**

…

 **J'étais pressée de me rendre à l'école à cause de Luke Clarson. Et c'était très, très bête.**

…

 **Plusieurs choses arrivèrent en même temps.**

…

 **À quatre voitures de moi, Luke Clarson avait les traits tordus par une grimace horrifiée.**

…

 **De plus immédiate importance cependant m'apparut le fourgon rouge orangé qui glissait, roues bloquées et freins hurlants, en tournoyant follement à travers le parking verglacé.**

…

 **« Tu me dois une explication. »**

…

 **« Alors… tu risques d'être déçue. »  
…**

 **Cette nuit-là, pour la première fois, je rêvai de Luke Clarson.**

* * *

 _L'accident ne s'est pas produit mais j'ai cru mourir quand même ce jour-là. À la fin des cours, à cause de la neige, les autres élèves ont voulu s'amuser et sont restés sur le parking. Edward n'était nulle part en vue et je me suis hâtée de rejoindre ma Chevrolet, en évitant les autres._

 _Soudain Tyler a foncé comme un dératé entre les voitures, faisant peur aux élèves, klaxonnant à tour de bras. Il est arrivé droit sur moi, j'ai crié et levé les bras, inutile tentative de protection. L'impact n'eut pas lieu, le fourgon a tourné au dernier moment. En reprenant mes esprits, j'ai réalisé que j'étais par terre et qu'un groupe d'élèves se moquaient de moi._

 _Je me suis relevée en luttant contre mes larmes, j'ai essuyé mes fesses trempées par la neige. Une main s'est enroulée autour de ma taille, Edward. Il a affronté du regard les crétins qui se sont aussitôt tus, et il y avait de quoi, il était alors terrifiant._

 _Il a ouvert ensuite la portière et m'a aidée à monter en voiture._

 _« Tu vas bien ? » m'a-t-il demandé._

 _« Non. »_

 _J'ai refermé la portière, ignorant son regard triste et oubliant la tonalité compatissante de sa voix. Je suis partie comme une furie, manquant de griller un feu et de défoncer la boîte à lettres des voisins._

 _Ce soir-là, Charlie et moi avons été interrompus durant le dîner. Un accident de la route très grave._

 _« Tu peux m'emmener ? » m'a demandé mon père en reposant sa cinquième bière de la soirée._

 _Au moins il avait conscience de ses limites et était responsable. Je l'ai conduit sur les lieux de l'accident et j'ai immédiatement reconnu le fourgon bleu de Tyler. Il était en bouillie et l'adolescent est allongé sur une civière, le corps sanguinolent._

 _Mark, le shérif, n'a rien dit en me voyant, il a compris et a soupiré. Après tout mon père n'était pas censé être en service. J'ai conduit jusqu'à l'hôpital, derrière l'ambulance, Charlie à mes côtés. Il m'a expliqué que cet accident était bizarre, le fourgon a foncé dans quelque chose or la route était déserte. La seule chance de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé est que Tyler s'en sorte._

 _À l'hôpital, les parents éplorés sont déjà arrivés, ils ont harcelé les infirmières et seul le Docteur Cullen réussit finalement à les calmer. Très fermement, il leur ordonne de se taire et de les laisser faire leur travail. M et Mme Crowley se sont effondrés en silence et je n'ai pas a force de rester auprès d'eux. J'ai fureté dans les couloirs, espérant que ma légendaire insignifiance me laisserait espionner comme une petite souris. Tyler était en salle d'opération, j'ai fini par entendre une infirmière dire à un médecin que le docteur Cullen a stoppé l'hémorragie crânienne et abdominale, d'autres sont à pied d'œuvre._

 _Je suis retournée voir les parents de Tyler, mais me suis stoppée en reconnaissant **son** odeur. Je n'ai pas eu à le chercher, il est venu à moi, une expression affable sur le visage._

 _« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » je lui ai demandé._

 _« Rien. Et toi ? »_

 _« J'ai conduit mon père. »_

 _Il a souri comme pour se moquer, je me suis détournée, mal à l'aise. Il m'a retenue par le bras, j'ai voulu le repousser de toutes mes forces, en vain._

 _« Bella, je suis vraiment soulagé que tu n'aies rien. » a-t-il déclaré en ne cachant plus son sourire, cette fois-ci, en coin, délicieux, dangereux quand même._

 _« Pourquoi? Tu t'es inquiété ? »_

 _Il a semblé hésitant, comme si il ne connaissait pas la réponse à ma question._

 _« Il a eu ce qu'il méritait. » a-t-il ajouté avant de me relâcher._

 _Mon cerveau s'est mis en marche, remis en marche parce qu'Edward a le pouvoir de me rendre bête. J'ai analysé ses derniers mots et j'ai eu peur._

 _« Tu y es pour quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? »_

 _Il n'a pas daigné me regarder._

 _« La police ne sait pas comment ça a pu arriver, j'ai continué d'une voix plus basse. Tyler a failli mourir. »_

 _« Il a été très imprudent cet après-midi. » s'est contenté de me répondre Edward._

 _Il s'en est allé, je l'ai suivi maladroitement, je l'ai aperçu entrant dans un bureau avec son père et une de ses sœurs, Rosalie. Celle-ci m'a vue et m'a lancé un regard assassin._

 _Cette nuit-là, pour la première fois, j'ai cauchemardé d'Edward Cullen._

* * *

J'ai tellement peur de céder encore, je dois m'éloigner de lui et de tout ce qui me le rappelle. Edward continue à me parler des risques que je cours, mon cas a réunit les sept vampires qui ont délibéré longuement ces dernières heures.

« Las Vegas. » je distingue soudain dans le flot de paroles.

« Pourquoi là-bas ? »

« Les gardes te trouveront, ils ne s'approcheront normalement pas. Mais ne prends aucun risque, tu ne dois jamais être seule. Voici tes billets d'avion et la réservation d'hôtel. »

« Je les reconnaîtrais. » je lui fais remarquer, en frissonnant.

Edward m'avait donné le minimum d'informations sur le clan qui règne sur « leur » monde, Emmett avait été plus bavard. Je reconnaîtrais un vampire si j'en vois un, malgré les subterfuges, et mon premier réflexe serait de courir et loin, tout en sachant que ce serait inutile. Si un vampire décide de s'en prendre à un humain, celui-ci n'a aucune chance de lui échapper. Être en public peut quand même décourager un prédateur et le faire opter pour une autre proie plus accessible. Dans mon roman je n'ai pas caché leur règle absolue : le secret.

« Tu m'entends Isabella ? Tu ne dois jamais être seule ! Arrange-toi pour toujours être avec des dizaines de personnes. »

« Et si je veux dormir ? Je demande à un homme de m'accompagner ? » je le provoque.

Qu'ai-je voulu savoir en disant cela ? Qu'ai-je voulu obtenir de lui ? Il se retient de parler, serre ses poings, se détourne. Ça ne lui suffit pas, il s'acharne sur ma valise, il la fait s'écraser au sol. Je suis soudain à terre moi-même, lui me surplombe. Je frissonne, mon corps me trahit, il veut un contact, il se souvient comme Edward peut lui faire ressentir, il regrette les plaisirs sensuels. Je lutte contre moi-même, je ne cèderai pas.

« Je dois éviter de laisser mon odeur sur toi, persifle-t-il, mais je te ferai regretter tes paroles. Très bientôt. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? je m'entête. J'ai continué à vivre durant ton absence, tout comme toi. Et si les Volturis me trouve avec un homme, ils auront encore moins de raison de croire que je te connais. »

Je ne suis pas peu fière de ma déduction, mon cerveau fonctionne alors qu'Edward est à quelques centimètres de moi et sa bouche hante la mienne.

« Isabella, à la réflexion tu as raison, mais pour les dérouter, couche avec une femme plutôt ! »

Il pouffe et s'en va dans la salle de bains. Il continue à faire mes valises comme si c'est la chose la plus naturelle. Ça ne l'est pas ! Qu'est-ce que je fais encore en sa présence ?!

« Je dois partir ! » je m'écris.

Il émerge de la salle de bains et me lance un regard étrange, dans la semi pénombre, je ne peux savoir si il est exaspéré par mes paroles ou attristé.

« Fais attention, ne leur laisse aucun soupçon. Tu joues ta vie et la nôtre. »

Ses mains se tendent vers moi mais il se souvient de la consigne, aucun contact sinon les Volturis sauront que j'ai un vampire dans ma vie.

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous plait toujours. Que pensez-vous d'Edward?_


	5. Chapitre 4 Invitations

**Sa rédemption et la mienne**

 **Chapitre 4 – Invitations**

* * *

 **Dans mon rêve, il faisait très sombre (…) Je ne voyais pas son visage, seulement son dos, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait de moi, m'abandonnant dans l'obscurité. J'avais beau courir, je ne le rattrapais pas j'avais beau l'appeler, il ne se retournait pas.**

…

 **Le mois qui suivit l'accident fut difficile.**

…

 **Aucun d'eux, surtout pas lui, ne regarda dans ma direction.**

…

 **Et ce fut le dernier contact que j'eus avec lui, alors qu'il était là, à portée de main, quotidiennement.**

…

 **« Non. J'ai bien l'intention de sécher le bal. »**

…

 **« Je te prie de m'excuser. Je ne suis pas très courtois, je sais. Mais c'est mieux comme ça, crois-moi. »**

…

 **« J'ai dit que ce serait mieux si nous n'étions pas amis, pas que je n'en avais pas envie. »**

* * *

 _Dans mon cauchemar, Edward me tournait autour, il revenait à la charge avec ses mots et ses regards. Il était arrogant, certain de me faire céder, certain de me dominer. J'avais beau courir, je ne le distançais pas._

 _Edward m'a ignorée pendant un mois, pire que ça, il m'a traitée avec indifférence et si par malheur, je me trouvais sur son chemin, son regard haineux m'a fait déguerpir._

 _Il m'a fait croire qu'il pouvait être mieux que ce que j'ai vu de lui, j'en suis venue à la conclusion que non. Edward est un adolescent qui se croit tout permis, il est beau, riche, intelligent. Pourquoi m'a-t-il seulement regardée ?_

 _J'ai décidé de l'imiter, j'ai agi comme si il n'existait pas. Durant nos cours en commun de chimie, nos regards ne se sont jamais détournés, fixés vers la professeure._

 _J'aurais pu continuer comme ça, j'avais hâte de finir l'année et celle d'après. Forks était soporifique, la vie avec mon père solitaire était sans intérêt. Après le bac, je voudrais partir au soleil, à Hawaii pourquoi pas._

 _Un mois de répit en journée, mais la nuit ça a été terrible. J'ai lutté dans chaque cauchemar pour fuir Edward Cullen, pour qu'il ne me rattrape pas. Et avec le temps, j'ai cessé de courir vite, j'ai tenté de parler, de le raisonner, il a toujours ri._

 _Le lycée s'est agité ensuite, un bal pour lequel les filles ont eu le privilège d'inviter les garçons. Je n'ai eu personne à inviter, bien entendu. Je les ai observés quand même, me laissant parfois gagner par la jalousie. Pourquoi je n'ai jamais réussi à m'intégrer ? Angela m'a semblé dans le même bateau que moi mais je savais qu'elle en pinçait pour Ben Cheney. Ça ne m'a pris que quelques jours pour gonfler son égo et la motiver à inviter le garçon de ses rêves._

 _Le garçon de mes rêves, enfin de mes cauchemars, a continué à m'éviter. Je me suis demandée finalement si je n'ai pas tout imaginé._

 _Et comme toutes mes certitudes, une autre s'est effondrée. Edward n'a pas continué à m'ignorer. Ça s'est passé un jeudi, Edward m'a parlé en chimie. Il m'a parlé du bal, m'a demandé si j'avais invité quelqu'un._

 _« Non. »_

 _« Tu n'aimes personne ici, hein ? »_

 _« En effet, à part Angela. »_

 _« Je te comprends. Et tu ne veux pas aller au bal ? »_

 _« Pas le moins du monde. » je lui ai assuré en souriant._

 _« Même avec moi ? »_

 _Oh ! Je ne m'y étais pas attendu. Mais à quoi pense-t-il ? Aller au bal avec lui pour qu'il me méprise davantage, non merci !_

 _« Je déteste danser. » j'ai lâché en priant pour qu'il change de sujet._

 _« Tu éludes. » m'a-t-il reproché._

 _« Pas vraiment, ma réponse est non. »_

 _« Parce que tu détestes danser ? » il a insisté._

 _Je n'ai jamais aimé mentir, j'ai toujours méprisé les menteurs, dans le genre de ma mère par exemple._

 _« Oui. » j'ai murmuré, dépitée._

 _« Alors si on enlève de l'équation le bal ? »_

 _Il a voulu une réponse claire. Est-ce que je voulais passer une soirée avec lui ? En rendez-vous ? J'ai compris quand il m'a parlé la première fois qu'il me voyait comme un défi, une fille trop timide qu'il fallait un peu bousculer. J'ai vu ça se produire à de trop nombreuses occasions, ma mère m'a au moins évité cette humiliation. Elle m'a dit le jour de la rentrée à l'école élémentaire que les garçons sont cruels, ils jouent, ils trichent. De loin, j'ai vu des filles comme moi se faire manipuler par des garçons._

 _Au fond de moi, je l'ai su dès le début. Edward, et lui seul, m'aurait fait renoncer à mes précautions. Un cœur brisé ne fait sûrement pas autant souffrir que ça. En échange d'une romance avec le plus beau garçon, les risques sont-ils négligeables ?_

 _Non, je me suis reprise, pas question de le laisser jouer avec moi._

 _« Que veux-tu ? » j'ai répliqué sèchement, ce qui lui a plu._

 _« Toi Isabella. »_

 _« Tu m'as ignorée depuis des semaines. » j'ai enchaîné en maitrisant ma voix._

 _Moi ? Il est dangereux, je me suis répétée._

 _« Parce que c'était mieux comme ça. Il serait plus… prudent pour toi de ne pas me côtoyer. Mais j'en ai assez d'essayer de t'éviter, Bella. »_

 _« Je ne comprends pas. » ai-je soupiré._

 _« Accepte un rendez-vous. Nous irons où tu veux. Ça te va ? »_

 _Il a eu un geste inattendu, il a posé sa main sur ma joue, son regard m'a dit d'accepter et j'ai hoché la tête, obéissante._

 _« Tu devrais vraiment garder tes distances. » a-t-il conclu en souriant encore._

* * *

Grâce à Edward, je suis sortie de chez moi sans être vue, il nous a fait passés par le toit de l'immeuble et en quelques bonds terrifiants ( il a pris soin que nos peaux ne se touchent pas), il nous a conduits deux rues plus loin où un taxi attendait. Edward m'a dit au revoir, il m'a promis de me rejoindre dès que les Volturis auraient terminé leur enquête. Sa main se tend vers ma joue mais ne la touche pas.

« Pourquoi tu reviendrais ? » ai-je demandé.

Il n'a pas répondu, seulement sourit, énigmatique.

Je ne suis jamais allée à Las Vegas. Durant le vol j'évite de boire du café ou du coca, je dois dormir un maximum dans les prochaines heures. J'ignore si je vais y rester un jour, une semaine ou un mois. Quelques jeunes femmes me reconnaissent à l'aéroport de Las Vegas et je pose avec elles. Edward m'a interdit de me cacher, les Volturis doivent savoir où me trouver.

L'hôtel est très luxueux, je n'aurais pas été crédible ailleurs. Un journaliste m'attend à la réception, je lui dis simplement que je suis en vacances pour quelques jours. Il me laisse après une dernière photo, je suis menée après dans ma suite. Je demande à ce qu'on m'apporte une tisane pour dormir.

Dans mon lit trop grand, j'observe le lever du soleil, j'aurais un répit si les gardes des Volturis ne sont pas encore là. Avant de m'endormir, il me revient une image, les yeux de vampires non civilisés, des yeux bleus si clair qu'ils en sont presque blancs. Rares sont les vampires qui tentent de passer inaperçus, avant que les lentilles de couleur ne soient inventées, Carlisle m'a dit qu'il se baladait avec des lunettes de soleil, et avant ça, il devait tout bonnement éviter d'être vu.

Edward a choisi depuis longtemps d'avoir les yeux verts comme lorsqu'il était humain. Et j'ai souvent admiré la couleur émeraude de ses pupilles en regrettant qu'il ne soit pas né comme moi, en 1986. Ses yeux bleus trop clairs me font peur. Ne dit-on pas que les yeux sont la porte de l'âme ? Les siens si glacials, comme peu l'être sa peau, ils sont inhumains et je le crois alors quand il affirme ne pas posséder d'âme.

Autre détail inventé : il n'existe pas de vampires végétariens, même si ils « digèrent » le sang animal, celui-ci ne comble pas leur soif. Le sang humain, une fois avalé, leur rend pour quelques heures une apparence presqu'humaine. Leur peau rosit, le sang volé court dans leurs veines, se mélangeant à leur venin. Leur température augmente et leurs pupilles s'assombrissent dans une teinte moins effrayante de bleu.

Quand j'ai demandé à Edward, cinq ans plus tôt, pourquoi il ne se contentait pas du sang animal, il a rigolé.

« Je suis ainsi Bella. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas survivre sans sang humain. »

Mais contrairement à la majorité des vampires qui aiment chasser, détruire, tuer, le clan Cullen ne tue pas pour se nourrir. Ils peuvent se contenter des poches de sang volées à l'hôpital ou encore de sang frais mais ça suppose beaucoup de précautions à prendre pour ne pas être surpris et que l'humain ne s'en souvienne pas. Ils savent faire vite et ne laisser aucune trace. Ils ne sont pas frénétiques en sentant le sang, ils ont un parfait contrôle, mais les nomades ne s'encombrent pas de scrupules.

Dans mes livres, j'ai exagéré leur soif pour le sang. Ils peuvent s'en passer des semaines durant, des mois même mais alors leurs forces s'amenuisent. J'ai exagéré pour leur donner une excuse, une raison valable de tuer.

Pour que personne ne sache que j'ai rencontré de vrais vampires, j'ai du sortir des sentiers battus, créer une autre race aux yeux rouges et à l'appétit difficilement domptable. Les Volturis enquêtent-ils sur chaque auteur de romans sur les vampires ?

Je m'endors enfin, je sombre dans un cauchemar trop familier. Je veux échapper à Edward, de toutes mes forces. Pourtant mon cœur se rebelle et me ralentit jusqu'à me livrer à lui.

* * *

 _Merci pour vos reviews!_


	6. Chapitre 5 Groupe sanguin

**Sa rédemption et la mienne**

 **Chapitre 5 – Groupe sanguin**

* * *

 **Suivant le regard de ma voisine, je découvris Luke qui me contemplait avec un sourire moqueur.**

…

 **« J'ai décidé, puisque je suis voué aux Enfers, de me damner avec application. »**

…

 **« Alors, en bon anglais, ça signifie que nous sommes de nouveau amis ? »**

…

 **Ce dernier mois, j'avais balancé entre Bruce Wayne et Peter Parker.**

…

 **« C'est seulement que… Pourrais-tu m'avertir à l'avance la prochaine fois que tu décideras de m'ignorer pour mon bien ? Histoire que je me prépare.**

…

 **« Tu es dangereux… Mais pas méchant. »**

…

 **« Penses-tu que je pourrais passer pour effrayant ? »**

* * *

 _Je l'ai retrouvé à la cantine, il s'est assis seul et m'a fait signe. J'ai failli défaillir quand il s'est levé et est venu vers moi, car bizarrement mes jambes ont refusé de bouger._

 _« Viens avec moi. »_

 _Il m'a pris la main et je me suis laissée conduire, hébétée. Le lycée tout entier a assisté à la scène, on nous a regardé avec incrédulité. Le plus beau garçon du bahut avec la nouvelle, ringarde et invisible. Ils ont du tous penser à une blague._

 _« Que veux-tu ? » je l'ai questionné après m'être assise._

 _Au lieu d'être en face de moi, il est venu à ma droite, une main sur ma joue et m'emprisonnant dans son regard._

 _« Je veux apprendre à te connaître Bella. »_

 _« Il n'y a rien à savoir. »_

 _« J'en doute. »_

 _Mais durant le déjeuner, il ne m'a pas posé de questions directes sur ma vie, ma famille ou mes goûts littéraires. Il a observé comment je réagissais à sa voix, à son odeur, à ses caresses. Pourquoi je me suis trouvée là ? Aucune idée. Comment j'ai fini par sécher avec lui le cours de chimie pour être seule avec lui dans sa voiture ? Aucune idée._

 _Que m'a-t-il fait ? J'ai pensé qu'il était un sorcier, un méchant sorcier. Du genre avec un rire gras et un gros nez, sauf qu'Edward a un nez droit sublime et un rire grave et sexy. Je me suis passée en revue tout un tas d'hypothèses pour expliquer l'ascendance qu'il a déjà sur moi._

 _Soudain la sonnerie a sonné j'ai sursauté alors que je ne l'entendais que de loin, ça m'a réveillé et je me suis enfuie. J'ai écopé d'une heure de retenue par semaine pendant un mois, effet immédiat. Je me suis sentie soulagée d'échapper à Edward à la fin des cours. La classe de retenue était vide, pas même un professeur. Puis il est rentré à son tour, j'étais encore prise au piège._

 _« Désolé de t'avoir causé des ennuis. »_

 _Il m'avouera plus tard que c'était calculé, il savait que nous serions collés et seuls durant une autre heure._

 _« Edward c'est trop. » je suis parvenue à lui dire avant qu'il ne me touche._

 _« J'ignorais comment faire. J'ai lutté autant que toi, ils m'ont dit de te laisser tranquille. Mais je suis de toute façon voué aux Enfers, autant m'appliquer à mériter ma sentence. J'ai toujours fait ce qu'il me plait sans me soucier des conséquences, pourquoi changer ? »_

 _Je n'ai pu que frissonner en l'entendant, j'ai préféré pourtant ne pas revenir sur ces propos lugubres._

 _« Qui 'ils' ? » je l'ai interrogé finalement._

 _« Ma famille. »_

 _« Ils ont raison, nous n'avons rien en commun. » j'ai dit, convaincue._

 _« Est-ce nécessaire ? »_

 _Il n'a pas parlé d'amour, il a pointé mes défauts et mes qualités, il m'a bien cernée._

 _« Tu refuses de parler de toi. » j'ai argumenté pour échapper à sa main déjà tendue vers ma joue._

 _« Je ne peux rien te dire, n'imagines pas le meilleur. Mais Bella, tu sais que j'ai raison. »_

 _« Sur quoi ? » ai-je insisté._

 _« Sur nous deux. Ne pense pas que c'est impossible. »_

 _« Alors nous sommes amis. » je lui ai dit, pas comme une question._

 _J'ai voulu une étiquette pour me rassurer, être son amie pour un temps. Il se lasserait assez vite._

 _« Tu crois que ta famille aussi s'opposerait à nous ? »_

 _« J'en doute, mon père apprécie beaucoup le tien. »_

 _« Et ta mère ? »_

 _« Elle ne se préoccupe de rien en dehors d'elle-même. » j'ai confié amèrement._

 _Si j'avais eu une mère normale, j'aurais pu lui demander conseil. Je n'ai pas réussi à démêler mes émotions depuis ma rencontre avec Edward. J'ai beau avoir lu sur l'amour, vu des films, écouter des chansons même, je n'ai aucune explication. Il me fait peur et m'attire à la fois, ces deux sentiments exacerbés et en conflit permanent. Le soir, je me suis souvent demandée ce qu'il se passerait si, piétinant toute rationalité, je m'abandonnais à l'un de ses sentiments. Si je me laissais gagner par la peur, comment pourrais-je continuer à vivre à Forks et le voir chaque jour au lycée. Si je m'abandonnais à la romance, comment survivrais-je lorsqu'il me quitterait ?_

 _« Que fais-tu ce weekend ? »_

 _« Sans doute suivre Charlie à la réserve. »_

 _« La réserve Quileute ? »_

 _« Oui, tu connais ? »_

 _« Tout le monde connaît la réserve. Tu y as des amis ? »_

 _« Non. Mais il y a une autre âme solitaire, Jacob, on va regarder la télé quand nos pères seront à la pêche. Et toi ? »_

 _« Randonnée familiale dans le parc national Goat Rocks. »_

 _Seulement à la fin de l'heure de retenue, un professeur a passé une tête et nous a dit de déguerpir. J'ai sauté sur mes pieds, les joues en feu, le corps engourdi et j'ai trébuché plusieurs fois sur le chemin vers le parking. Edward m'a suivi sans mot dire, il s'est stoppé aussi devant ma camionnette. Il va encore poser sa main sur ma joue mais je m'écarte._

 _« Je ne te veux aucun mal Bella. »_

 _Et alors la balance a dangereusement penché vers l'attirance._

 _« Pourrais-tu me prévenir la prochaine fois que tu décideras de m'ignorer ? Histoire que je me prépare. » ai-je murmuré._

 _« Si tu y tiens. »_

* * *

Les gardes sont là à mon réveil, dans la salle du petit déjeuner. Je les repère et je réussis à garder mon calme. Je souris et je flirte même avec un serveur. Ils doivent me prendre pour une écervelée avec le feu aux fesses. De nouvelles fans se manifestent, encouragées par mes sourires, elles me posent des questions et sans que je le veuille, le petit-déjeuner se transforme en séance de dédicaces. Je fais le maximum pour ne pas paraître apeurée, et les deux vampires ne font rien pour m'y aider. ils se sont aussi approchés, l'un des deux, une jeune fille en apparence, me tend même un exemplaire.

« Pour Jane, merci. » me dit-elle d'une voix cristalline.

« Voilà ! »

« Vous devez amoureuse pour pouvoir écrire sur l'amour ainsi. » ajoute-t-elle.

« Non, je suis une romantique et je ne crois pas du tout qu'un homme tel que Luke existe. »

« Mais pour les vampires ? »

« Je vais vous confier un secret… »

Je me penche vers elle, je sens son odeur sucrée qui ne me laisse aucun doute.

« Je voulais écrire sur les fantômes mais la mode était aux vampires. Et je voulais gagner de l'argent. » je lui murmure.

Elle me dévisage une seconde, je me sens comme déshabillée sous ses prunelles faussement colorées de marron clair. Finalement « Jane » éclate de rire.

« Et vous en avez gagné ? »

« Vous en doutez ? je m'offusque. Je passe mes vacances dans un hôtel de luxe ! »

Son compagnon me sourit à son tour et tous les deux s'éloignent, laissant la place à d'autres fans.

Deux heures plus tard, je joue un peu d'argent dans un casino à deux rues de mon hôtel, et ensuite je vais me promener sur le Strip, la rue principale de Las Vegas. Les deux vampires ne réapparaissent plus, en fin de journée, alors que j'abuse des cocktails au bar d'un autre casino, je me dis même que je les ai convaincu.

Quatre jours plus tard, je commence à désespérer, j'ai écumé les bars et les casinos, les salles de spectacles et mon agent m'en veut de me pavaner. J'étais censée me terrer, j'ai du mal à expliquer que je suis partie aider mon père, accro aux jeux. Pauvre Charlie, il a justement arrêté tout ça, le jeu et l'alcool.

La vampire, Jane, apparaît à côté de moi ce soir là alors que je viens de perdre cent dollars au poker.

« Vous n'êtes pas une bonne menteuse. » se moque-t-elle sans méchanceté.

« C'est vrai, je vais m'essayer aux machines à sous. »

Elle me suit, me demande si elle me dérange.

« Non mais il arrivera un moment où je vais vous laisser tomber. La nuit est bientôt là, j'ai besoin d'un homme pour me tenir chaud. »

Et je suis bien forcée de le faire. Je repère un homme à deux machines de moi, il paraît si provincial, perdu, coincé. Je déboutonne ma chemise jusqu'à ce que mes seins soient quasiment sortis.

« Celui-là ? » s'étonne Jane.

« Vous êtes trop jeune pour comprendre, je lui lance. Les plus naïfs sont les plus appliqués au lit. »

Je la laisse et commence mon pitoyable numéro de drague. Ça marche, Steeve m'offre un verre, j'en accepte un deuxième car Jane est toujours dans les parages et je la vois même avec le deuxième vampire.

« On monte dîner dans ma chambre ? » je propose à Steeve.

Il accepte, le dîner est copieux, je veux l'engourdir et le saouler, j'y arrive. Il s'endort sur le fauteuil. Au matin, Edward est là et Steeve a disparu.

* * *

 _MERCI ! Continuez vos reviews!_


	7. Chapitre 6 Histoires Effrayantes

**Sa rédemption et la mienne**

 **Chapitre 6 – Histoires effrayantes**

* * *

 _Dites, vous avez remarqué que chaque chapitre a le titre du vrai chapitre dans le livre « Fascination » / « Twilight » ? Bon tant mieux, vous avez donc deviné que je vais suivre le premier livre, chapitre après chapitre, soit 24 chapitres plus un prologue et un épilogue._

 _Merci pour vos reviews !_

 _John = Jacob_

 _Clarson= Cullen_

* * *

 **Je ne rêvais pas – le soleil brillait.**

…

 **John s'approcha d'un pas nonchalant et s'assit à côté de moi.**

…

 **« Les Clarson ne viennent pas ici. » trancha-t-il en ignorant sa question.**

…

 **« Tu aimes les histoires effrayantes ? » lança-t-il, inquiétant.**

…

 **« Un autre (mythe) prétend que nous descendons des loups, et que ceux-ci sont nos frères, encore aujourd'hui. »**

…

 **« L'une d'elle affirme que mon propre arrière-grand-père a connu des Sang-froid. »**

…

 **« Ce sont** _ **les mêmes**_ **. »**

* * *

 _Le samedi, il a fait si beau que mon père a siffloté toute la matinée, au point que Billy a abrégé leur partie de pêche. Il est rentré avant le déjeuner, m'offrant l'occasion de ne pas être seule toute la journée. J'ai fait à manger, Charlie et moi avons ri. On est resté ensemble ensuite, je l'ai suivi dans le garage et je l'ai aidé à repeindre la barrière. Le soir, il a commandé une pizza et je me suis assise avec lui devant un match et il a repris son enseignement, stoppé à ma demande quand j'avais dix ans. Et je n'ai pas beaucoup réfléchi à Edward._

 _La nuit ça a été différent bien sur, plus aucune distraction, juste le silence et des pensées bruyantes._

 _Le dimanche matin, je me suis levée tôt et j'ai accompagné Charlie dans sa voiture. Nous sommes allés chez Billy puis tous les trois sommes allés pêcher. Enfin, j'ai essayé et j'ai vite arrêté. À l'écoute de leurs chamailleries, j'en ai oublié encore Edward. En fin de matinée, Jacob nous a rejoint. Il m'a proposé une balade sur la plage, j'ai eu l'impression que son père l'a forcé à le faire._

 _« Tu te plaît ici ? »_

 _« Oui. »_

 _« Vraiment ? »_

 _« C'est mieux qu'avec ma mère. »_

 _« Je vois. » il a juste dit, soudain sombre._

 _Mon père en a-t-il parlé avec Billy ? La mère de Jacob est aussi partie de chez eux, elle a abandonné ses trois enfants pour réaliser ses rêves de vivre dans une grande ville et de devenir quelqu'un. Elle a été assassinée à San Francisco deux ans après son départ de la réserve._

 _Jacob m'a fait signe de le suivre, il a vu un groupe de jeunes et en approchant j'ai reconnu des élèves de mon lycée._

 _« Tu les connais ? »_

 _« Un peu, ils viennent surfer dès qu'ils peuvent mais ils sont tous nuls. » il a rigolé._

 _Il a salué quelque uns des garçons, il y a déjà d'autres amis de Jacob de la réserve. L'ambiance est joyeuse, le soleil a ce pouvoir d'égailler les gens. Ces élèves qui m'ont totalement ignorée à mon arrivée, qui se sont moqués quelques jours plus tôt, m'ont regardé avec gentillesse._

 _« Eh ! Mais tu n'es pas dans mon cours de chimie ? » m'a lancé Mike Newton._

 _« Surement. » j'ai répondu avant de tirer sur la manche de Jacob, comme une enfant._

 _« Bon à plus ! » les a salué mon camarade._

 _Nous sommes repartis arpenter la plage, mot après mot, je me suis rendue compte qu'avec Jacob je pouvais être moi, il me voyait et il m'écoutait. Il m'a demandé pourquoi je ne voulais pas rester avec eux, j'ai haussé les épaules et changé de sujet._

 _« Pourquoi cette passion pour les loups ? »_

 _« Comment ça ? »_

 _« Il y a un loup à l'entrée de la réserve, plusieurs chez ton père, des sculptures ça et là dans les allées et sur la plage. » j'ai expliqué._

 _« C'est une légende parmi tant d'autres, mais la principale chez nous. »_

 _« Dis-moi. »_

 _« Les loups sont comme nos frères. Ils nous protègent aussi. »_

 _« Contre qui ? »_

 _« Des montres, des vampires notamment, mais aussi contre d'autres tribus et les envahisseurs bien sur. »_

 _Il s'est mis à rire, je l'ai imité. Les Quileute sont un peuple qui a su garder ses racines et ses traditions. Jacob a senti que j'étais intriguée et il m'a parlé d'autres légendes, de ce qu'ils leur restent aujourd'hui. Il m'a appris quelques mots de leur langue, parlée par les anciens lors des conseils, son père insiste pour qu'il la parle. Jacob m'a raconté comment il a appris avec ses sœurs le tissage de paniers, la sculpture sur bois et bien sur la pêche. Jacob est considéré comme un homme depuis qu'à quatorze ans, il a entrepris une quête pour trouver sa puissance surnaturelle, ce qui a consisté une semaine seul dans les bois._

 _À notre retour chez les Black, je me suis sentie moins seule. Jacob pourrait être un ami. J'ai hésité à lui parler d'Edward, j'y ai renoncé parce que je ne pourrais pas expliquer ce qu'il se passait. Un jour peut-être je me confierais._

* * *

« Où est-il ? » je m'écrie.

« Qui donc ? »

« Tu sais de qui je parle ! »

Edward me rejoint dans le lit, il ôte le drap et se lèche la lèvre supérieure quand il me découvre en nuisette.

« Où est-il ? »

« Dans sa chambre. » réplique-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

« Merci. » je lui dis, sincèrement.

Edward m'a déjà prouvé qu'il pouvait tuer pour moi, par jalousie ou par vengeance. Tyler y a échappé mais est depuis dans un fauteuil roulant à vie.

« Je peux partir ? » je demande.

Il acquiesce et se recule. Je m'assois dans le lit, je note aussitôt qu'Edward s'est nourri.

« Tu as convaincu les Volturis, Aro en personne s'est excusé auprès de Carlisle. » m'apprend-il.

« Tu es certain qu'ils sont partis ? »

« Oui. J'ai été très prudent ma Bella. Tu es certaine de ne veux pas rester plus longtemps ? »

« Si tu pars oui, sinon je préfère rentrer à Forks. »

Il soupire, je ne l'ai pas dit méchamment mais je lui dis la vérité. Il le comprend et ne relève.

« Chez ton père ? » insiste-t-il.

Je baisse les yeux, je ne veux pas lui dire où je voulais me réfugier, il va le deviner de toute façon. J'aurais du ne rien dire.

« Nostalgique, hein ? » Edward me lance en me prenant la main.

Je me lève du lit, face à lui, mes jambes me tiennent à peine. Je veux qu'il me touche, je veux aussi qu'il s'en aille à jamais. Je retombe dans le dilemme qui a failli me rendre folle il y a cinq ans.

Nostalgique, m'a-t-il dit. Oui.

« Je veux juste ne pas être trouvée. » je réponds finalement.

« Tu sais que tu ne peux pas y vivre longtemps. Il n'y a rien. » il note, avant de poser sa main sur ma joue.

« Jake… il… il sait… il me ramènera… » je balbutie et soudain sa main emprisonne mon bras.

« Tu y es allé avec un autre ?! » il rugit.

Je devrais vraiment me taire face à lui. N'ai-je donc pas appris ma leçon ?

« Non, il ne l'a jamais vue, il m'apporte à manger c'est tout. » je plaide.

Edward se calme, lui-même semble décontenancé quant à son accès de colère. Il connaît Jake, il l'a toujours méprisé. Jamais il n'a été jaloux de lui.

Il va s'assoir sur un fauteuil, puis me fait signe et je m'approche de lui jusqu'à être à genou devant lui. Un jour je lui ai reproché de vouloir me soumettre et il n'a pas nié.

« Tu y es allée souvent ? » me questionne-t-il.

« Chaque été. » j'avoue en rougissant.

« Ça m'avait manqué. » chuchote-t-il.

Il me charme, il fait comme si de rien n'était mais tout est calculé. Il me veut, il agit de la même façon que la première fois.

« Alors tu pars ? » j'insiste, je suis au bord des larmes.

« Non, je te surveille encore. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être surveillée. »

« Alors disons que j'en ai envie. »

« Je vais rester encore à Las Vegas. » je décide.

Edward ne pourra pas me suivre en plein soleil, il ne brille pas comme mon vampire inventé Luke, mais le soleil le brûle, sa peau s'abime même à travers les vêtements et elle ne cicatrise qu'au bout d'une semaine environ si il se nourrit.

« Tu me guériras. » il réplique.

Ses yeux verts me sondent, il attend ma défaite, ça l'amuse.

« Non. »

« Mais j'aime tellement ton sang. »

« C'est faux. »

« Si, depuis je n'en ai pas gouté de meilleur, je t'assure. »

Edward a souvent bu de mon sang, après que nous ayons couché ensemble, il a pris l'habitude de me gouter chaque semaine. Quand il a cru me perdre, il l'a fait chaque jour, comme une punition et il a alors ajouté que mon sang n'était pas si délicieux mais que j'étais une source fraîche et à disposition. J'en ai pleuré durant des jours.

« Je vais prendre une douche. » j'annonce, résignée.

Il a gagné, il va me torturer dans _notre_ maison, il s'en réjouit et chante tout en faisant mes bagages.

Je prends mon temps dans la salle de bains, quand je me présente face à lui, je suis la même qu'il y a cinq ans : un t-shirt trop large, un jean informe, des baskets, les cheveux à peine coiffés. Je mets aussi des lunettes de soleil et une casquette. Au bras d'Edward, je passe inaperçue, nous traversons le hall de l'hôtel, nous prenons l'avion, pour déambulons à Seattle sans que personne me reconnaisse.

À Port Angeles, Edward achète de quoi tenir un mois, il me dit qu'il va réparer la cuisine et que les outils serviront à renforcer le lit. Il me fait alors un clin d'œil, je sais à quoi il pense, ce dont il se souvient en tout cas. Un jour, j'ai sauté sur le lit parce que je me croyais aimée et que ma vie me semblait enfin parfaite. J'ai cassé le lit, on en a ri tout le weekend.

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison ne prend pas longtemps, Edward est évidemment rapide et fort, comme tous les vampires. Il me porte d'abord puis repart à la voiture, garée à trois kilomètres de là. Nous installer ne nous prend pas longtemps, nous restons silencieux. À la tombée de la nuit, je sors et m'assois sur le tronc couché d'une cigüe. J'adore cet endroit, à cette heure-ci surtout.

« Bella ? »

Il faut qu'il me gâche ce moment…

« Quoi ? »

« Je vais te laisser cette nuit, je reviens demain matin. » m'annonce-t-il.

J'acquiesce, trop abasourdie pour parler. Il disparaît, et enfin les oiseaux chantent de tendres berceuses.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je m'endors en souriant.

* * *

 _J'ai pris du retard pour répondre à vos reviews, je m'en occupe ce soir. Merci à toutes de me lire et de me laisser des reviews._


	8. Chapitre 7 Cauchemar

**Sa rédemption et la mienne**

 **Chapitre 7 - Cauchemar**

* * *

 _Merci pour vos reviews ! Voyez, j'essaie de vous poster un chapitre par jour, mais pour le prochain ça sera au plus tôt samedi soir tard. Bonne lecture._

 _Kat = Bella_

 _Luke Clarson = Edward_

 _John = Jacob_

 _Joan = Jessica_

 _Amy = Angela_

* * *

 **À mes pieds, le loup grognait. J'avançai d'un pas, ce qui provoquait le sourire de Luke. Ses dents étaient pointues et aiguisées.** (cauchemar de Kat)

…

 **J'allumai mon vieil ordinateur.**

…

 **Je tapai un mot, un seul.**

 _ **Vampire.**_

…

 **L'un dans l'autre cependant, il y avait peu de choses qui coïncidassent avec les histoires de John et mes propres observations.**

…

 **Une nouvelle fois, je listai mentalement mes observations : la vitesse et la puissance incroyables, les yeux passant du noir à l'or pour revenir au noir, l'inhumaine beauté, la peau pâle et glaciale.**

…

 **Se pouvait-il que les Clarson fussent des vampires ?**

…

 **Si tout cela était vrai, qu'allais-je faire ?**

 **...**

 **« Joan et Amy vont demain soir à Port Angeles se chercher une robe de bal et elles m'ont demandé de leur donner un coup de main. »**

* * *

 _Le dimanche soir, j'ai décidé de laisser mon père pour terminer ma dissertation sur Macbeth. Charlie comme moi avions conscience que notre relation serait désormais plus riche. Avec le sourire, je lui ai dit bonne nuit, impatiente déjà d'être au prochain weekend… jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne que j'ai accepté un rendez-vous avec Edward ce samedi-là._

 _À vingt-deux heures dix, mon père est allé se coucher, il a moins bu ce weekend, j'espère qu'il continuera ainsi. Il m'a dit bonne nuit depuis le couloir et quelques minutes plus tard, je l'ai entendu ronfler._

 _Je me suis glissée dans mon lit en frissonnant, je ne m'habituerais jamais à ce froid. Je mets un CD et espère pouvoir m'endormir rapidement et ne penser à rien. Peine perdue, la parenthèse s'est terminée, mes pensées se sont tournées inlassablement vers Edward._

 _Que va-t-il se passer demain ? Je me suis demandée encore et encore. Vers minuit, le CD s'est arrêté, je suis restée dans le silence et je me suis levée._

 _Sur l'ordinateur familial du salon, j'ai cherché son nom, je n'ai rien trouvé mais il a beaucoup d'homonymes. J'ai eu vite faite d'être transie de froid, je faisais dos à la porte d'entrée, le courant d'air perpétuel était ce soir-là glacé. J'ai failli m'arrêter là et puis finalement j'ai cherché le nom de son père, j'ai trouvé une photo qui datait de la veille. La famille Cullen au grand complet posait d'ailleurs, devant le poste de secours du parc national Goat Rocks. Ils ont offert leur plus beau sourire, le docteur Cullen et sa famille émérite sont régulièrement volontaires pour parcourir le parc pour donner les premiers soins aux randonneurs. La météo, nuageuse mais sans pluie, a attirée comme souvent des centaines de visiteurs, la famille a été utile._

 _Je n'ai pas pu me satisfaire de ça, il y avait en moi une petite voix insistante qui me répétait qu'Edward et les siens n'étaient pas humains. Ils étaient trop : beaux, intelligents, solitaires, arrogants. Donc j'ai passé en revue ce qui n'était pas humain mais sous forme humaine, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de choix. Internet m'a limitée à deux possibilités : des anges ou des vampires. Facilement, j'ai penché pour la deuxième piste._

 _J'ai ri seule dans le salon, des vampires, ici à Forks, dans mon lycée ? C'était grotesque. Grotesque mais… j'ai ajouté les sensations causées par Edward : je me sentais en danger auprès de lui, son regard était trop intense, quelque soit l'âge prétendu, il ne pouvait pas n'être âgé que de dix-sept ans. Et Jacob lui-même a parlé de vampires sur la plage. Étais-je en train de me monter la tête ?_

 _J'ai éteint l'ordinateur et je suis remontée à l'étage. J'ai baissé la poignée de porte dans ma chambre sur la pointe des pieds, la porte grinçante m'a trahie et mon père m'a demandée si tout allait bien. Je lui ai répondu à travers sa porte que oui et il s'est rendormi aussitôt. La lampe de chevet s'est allumée, j'ai découvert Edward allongé sur mon lit. Il m'a décoché un clin d'œil joyeux puis a tapoté le lit._

 _« Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? » m'a-t-il demandé une fois la porte fermée et verrouillée._

 _« Non. »_

 _« Je t'aurais dit ce que j'ai fait ce weekend si j'avais su que ça t'intéresserait. »_

 _« Comment sais-tu ? Et comment es-tu rentré chez moi ? » j'ai murmuré en me collant à la porte._

 _À tâtons, j'ai glissé mon corps jusqu'au bureau, j'ai saisi un stylo puis je l'ai relâché, exaspérée. Je n'avais rien pour me protéger, rien pour le repousser. Il ne me restait qu'une option._

 _« Papa ! »_

 _Mon père a grogné dans son sommeil, Edward a rigolé tout bas puis a ouvert ma fenêtre. Il a sauté._

 _Charlie est arrivé avec son arme, il était blanc._

 _« Désolée, j'ai cru que quelqu'un était dans ma chambre. » je lui ai dit._

 _J'aurais du lui dire la vérité, il aurait arrêté ce malade de Cullen et j'aurais été enfin tranquille. Mais là je n'ai eu qu'une envie : que mon père sorte et que je regarde par ma fenêtre. Il y a cinq mètres de jusqu'au sol, Edward ne peut pas avoir chuté sans se blesser._

 _Mon père est vite reparti se coucher et je me suis penchée par la fenêtre. Edward était debout contre un arbre, je l'ai distingué aussitôt, sa peau trop pâle dans cette nuit sombre._

 _« À bientôt » a-t-il lancé avant de s'éloigner tranquillement de ma maison._

 _Le lendemain matin, j'ai eu très envie de sécher les cours, je me suis retenue. Et quel soulagement ai-je ressenti quand je n'ai vu nulle part sa voiture, quand au déjeuner, je n'ai aperçu aucun des Cullen. Ont-ils disparu ?_

 _Mais en rentrant chez moi, j'ai eu peur de monter dans ma chambre, j'ai traîné avec Charlie devant un match dans le salon, j'y ai fait mes devoirs et j'ai rempilé pour le journal sportif après le dîner._

 _Tard, Charlie m'a forcée à me réveiller, je bavais sur le canapé selon lui. Il m'a fait rire et, trop fatiguée pour me souvenir de quoique ce soit, je me suis couchée et me suis rendormie. À mon réveil, une rose rouge était posée sur ma table de chevet. Je l'ai jetée dans ma corbeille, je l'ai récupérée au bout d'une minute et l'ai posée de nouveau à côté de mon lit en refusant d'y accorder trop d'importance._

 _Le mardi matin, même constat, même soulagement, pas un Cullen en vue au lycée. Mais cet après-midi là, mon père était à la station de police. Sur un coup de tête, par lâcheté surtout, j'ai conduit sans réfléchir et me suis retrouvée à la tombée de la nuit à Port Angeles._

* * *

Edward a changé, je n'ai pas pu le réaliser plus tôt. Il a changé, il n'est plus arrogant, toujours taquin néanmoins. Il me fait rire chaque jour en manquant de détruire un mur, en grognant quand il répare la plomberie et installe l'électricité. Il me fait rougir quand au matin il m'apporte un bouquet de fleurs, quand le soir il embrasse mon front avant de me souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Il est aussi plus à l'écoute alors que je ne parle presque pas. Il redevient celui que j'ai cru être mon âme sœur, cinq ans plus tôt, avant qu'il ne me quitte.

Charlie est ravi de me savoir dans le coin, Edward hélas n'a pas voulu m'obéir et est venu avec moi chez mon père.

Charlie m'apprend aussi que les journalistes sont partis de Forks quand j'étais à Las Vegas, convaincus que je ne reviendrais pas sous la pluie. Jake est évoqué, il travaille à Olympia désormais, il a une nouvelle copine, mon père me dit qu'il a parié avec Billy sur le temps qu'il faudra à la fille pour être chassée de la garçonnière.

Je laisse mon père vers vingt heures, un match va débuter.

« Reviens me voir bientôt, et prends soin de toi. Ne te laisse pas aveugler encore une fois. »

« Promis. » je chuchote à l'oreille de Charlie.

Ce dernier ne garde pas un bon souvenir de mon petit-ami du lycée. Il est resté courtois mais quand Edward pose sa main dans le creux de mes reins avant de m'ouvrir la porte, mon père se lance.

« Je t'ai à l'œil gamin, tu ne la rendras plus malheureuse, tu m'as compris ? »

Edward a la bonté de ne pas rire, il se fait humble et répond calmement à mon père.

« Votre fille a accepté que nous soyons à nouveaux amis, et je ne vais pas vous mentir, je l'aime encore. Mais je veux simplement son bonheur. »

Il ment, je me répète intérieurement, il ment, il ne m'aime plus, il ne m'a jamais aimée d'ailleurs. Je n'ai pas le courage, de le confondre, de lui faire des reproches, de briser mon ridicule espoir.

Sur le chemin du retour, installée à califourchon sur le dos d'Edward, je repense à l'avertissement de mon père. Je repense aussi à mon état d'esprit les jours qui ont précédé ma première sédition. Avant de tomber amoureuse d'Edward, j'ai cru que je pourrais me remettre d'un chagrin d'amour, qu'un bonheur même éphémère était préférable à une vie de solitude.

Ça n'a pas été le chagrin d'amour qui vous laisse un gout sucré quelques années plus tard, je ne repense pas à cette période avec tendresse mais avec des regrets et des larmes.

Suis-je prête à le laisser encore me séduire, me soumettre ? Suis-je assez courageuse, est-ce plutôt de la stupidité ?

« Isabella ? »

« Oui ? »

Nous sommes arrivés chez nous, je m'en veux de penser à cette maison ainsi. Il installe une couverture sur mes épaules et me conduit devant la cheminée en permanence allumée.

« Je veux t'emmener à Port Angeles demain soir, pour un rendez-vous. Tu acceptes ? »

Il se retient de poser sa main sur ma joue, il veut me laisser croire que je peux refuser.

« D'accord. » je réponds.

Je ne peux pas cacher mon sourire, il doit entendre les battements de mon cœur, affolé et impatient. Mais je ne m'y trompe pas, Edward ne m'aime pas, il ne m'a jamais aimé.

 _Que pensez-vous de l'évolution de leurS relationS passée et présente ? Edward ne s'est pas caché de son gout pour le harcèlement par le passé, mais il semble plus mesuré désormais, quoiqu'il vit avec elle quasiment -)_

 _J'attends vos reviews !_


	9. Chapitre 8 Missoula

**Sa rédemption et la mienne**

 **Chapitre 8 – Missoula***

* * *

 _Rappelez-vous que dans la version roman, l'action se passe à Anaconda, et la grande ville proche s'appelle Missoula, à la place donc de Port Angeles._

 _Merci pour vos reviews, je vous demande de lire la note en fin de chapitre._

* * *

 **Missoula est un joli petit piège à touristes, bien plus coquet et pittoresque qu'Anaconda.**

…

 **J'avais envie d'aller dans une librairie.**

…

 **Je flânais dans les rues de plus en plus encombrées.**

…

 **Je luttais pour ne pas penser à** _ **lui**_ **(…) et surtout, pour tempérer mes espoirs au sujet du samedi à venir afin d'éviter une déception plus douloureuse. Mais lorsque j'aperçus une Audi grise garée le long du trottoir, tous mes efforts furent réduits à néant.**

…

 **Ce ne fut qu'au deuxième carrefour que je me rendis compte que je m'égarais.**

…

 **Un groupe de quatre hommes surgit soudain de l'artère vers laquelle je me dirigeais.**

…

 **Je compris alors que je n'avais pas été suivie. J'avais été traquée.**

…

 **Tout d'un coup des phares surgirent.**

…

 **De façon stupéfiante, mon angoisse s'évapora aussitôt.**

…

 **« Je t'emmène dîner. »**

…

 **« Que fais-tu à Missoula ? »**

…

 **Devais-je m'inquiéter qu'il m'eût suivie ? J'en éprouvais plutôt du plaisir.**

…

 **« J'avais peur, une fois seul, de ne pas résister à mon envie de les pourchasser. »**

* * *

 _Je ne savais pas où aller, j'ai suivi un flux de voitures et j'ai atterri sur le front de mer. Je me suis garée, enthousiaste d'une ballade face à l'océan, le coucher du soleil avait déjà débuté. Je suis donc allée sur la grève et j'ai regardé le jour décliner et céder la place, comme si c'était la première fois que je le voyais faire._

 _Quand le soleil a totalement disparu, je me suis relevée, j'étais plus calme et résignée à rentrer chez moi. Mais quand j'ouvris ma portière, une Volvo grise est passée à côté de moi, trop vite pour avoir le temps d'identifier le conducteur. Et si c'était Edward ?_

 _Moi qui avais réussi à l'oublier une petite heure, il était de retour, à hanter mes pensées. Ce qu'il me fallait, ai-je décidé, c'était un peu d'aide pour l'oublier. La technique de mes deux parents se valaient : mon père utilisait l'alcool comme élixir d'oubli, ma mère le sexe. Je suis vierge, je n'ai pas eu envie de me donner au premier venu, même pour une cause juste. L'alcool m'est interdit, je me suis retrouvée dans une impasse. Je me suis quand même lancée pour cette deuxième option. J'ai trouvé un bar enfumé et sombre, je me suis assise à une petite table près du billard et l'ai croisé mes jambes. Ça n'a rien eu de sexy, j'étais en jean et portait un manteau informe._

 _« Eh ma jolie, tu veux un peu de compagnie ? » m'a accosté un homme de l'âge de mon père._

 _« Je tuerais pour un whisky mais je n'ai pas encore vingt-et-un an. »_

 _Il m'a fait un clin d'œil et est parti m'acheter la boisson. Je l'ai écoutée dix minutes puis j'ai prétexté que je devais appeler mon père pour qu'il vienne me chercher à ce bar. L'homme a fait une grimace, m'a lancé un rapide « salut » et est retourné à sa partie._

 _Je suis sortie, écoeurée, le whisky m'a brûlé la gorge et m'a rendue nauséeuse. Malgré cet échec, je n'ai pas voulu tenter l'autre option. L'oublier n'était peut-être pas la seule chose à faire. J'ai cherché une librairie, une seule a retenu mon attention, j'ai fait semblant d'être passionnée par un roman d'un auteur russe. Un employé s'est approché au bout d'un quart d'heure, il m'a demandé si je voulais de l'aide. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai commencé à flirter avec lui. Il m'a conseillé d'autres romans, je lui ai dit que j'ai des racines italiennes pour couper court à la vraie explication de mon prénom._

 _Une voix a hélé soudain l'employé de la librairie, il m'a souri, contrit. J'ai reconnu_ _sa_ _voix, j'ai peur de lui faire face, je fais un détour dans les rayonnages pour sortir de la librairie. J'ai parfaitement intercepté_ _son_ _rire quand j'ai ouvert en grand la porte._

 _J'ai deux secondes d'hésitation avant de m'élancer en courant. Déterminée malgré ma maladresse, j'ai réussi à parcourir cent mètres sans tomber. J'ai titubé en tournant dans une ruelle, mais ensuite j'ai couru encore plus vite. Au milieu de la ruelle, Edward apparaît. J'ai cru le voir tomber du ciel mais c'est impossible, je n'ai pas trouvé d'explications cependant._

 _« Ce petit jeu te lassera avant moi. » a-t-il ricané._

 _J'ai rasé le mur et je l'ai dépassé. Il a continué ses tours de magies, tantôt devant moi, tantôt juste derrière. Je n'ai pas cessé de courir, j'ai pensé alors à revenir vers le front de mer. Edward n'oserait pas apparaître ainsi devant autant de témoins._

 _Ça a continué près d'une heure, je me suis réfugiée finalement dans un magasin sur le point de fermer. J'ai demandé au propriétaire si je pouvais téléphoner, il m'a jeté dehors, pressé. J'ai entendu encore son rire, j'ai couru vers un groupe d'hommes jeunes, réunis au tournant d'une rue sombre. Je les ai accostés en maitrisant ma voix pour ne pas paraître effrayée. Je ne l'étais pas par eux, même si ils m'ont regardée comme un morceau de viande fraîche._

 _Je me suis avancée dans l'ombre, souriant à l'un d'eux. Il m'a proposée de faire un tour sur sa moto, j'ai accepté et je lui ai demandé de me conduire vers le front de mer._

 _« Une ballade romantique, alors. » a-t-il commenté, narquois quand je me suis installée derrière lui._

 _Soudain mon prénom a été crié, grogné,_ _il_ _était en colère. Mon sauveur a démarré et a roulé sur la roue arrière sur vingt mètres. Il a rigolé en sentant mes mains s'accrocher désespérément à sa taille. Au bout de la rue, il a tourné à droite, une rue sans fenêtres, sans lumières, seulement des entrepôts déserts à cette heure-ci._

 _Ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite me hantera à jamais, Edward a surgi devant la moto, il l'a arrêtée d'une main. J'aurais du m'écraser au sol comme l'homme, à la place je me suis retrouvée assise par terre sans une seule égratignure. J'ai cherché mon persécuteur, je n'ai rien vu. Le motard aussi a disparu, tout d'un coup, son cri strident, teinté de terreur pure, a résonné dans la rue._

 _J'aurais du fuir mais je suis allée vers eux, je les ai trouvé à seulement quelques mètres de moi, dans un renfoncement d'un mur. Edward tenait l'homme par le col, son visage dans le cou de l'autre. C'était étrange, incongru, mais j'ai cru une seconde qu'il lui chuchotait quelque chose et que tout irait bien. Mais Edward a ensuite laissé tomber le corps inerte. J'ai vu le sang perler au coin de sa bouche avant qu'il ne s'essuie d'un revers de manche, très lentement._

 _« Ne me sous-estimes pas, Isabella. Ne refais plus jamais ça. »_

 _J'ai encore fui, par miracle j'ai retrouvé le chemin vers le bord de mer. Edward ne m'a pas suivie, ou en tout cas il ne s'est plus montré après ça. J'ai foncé dans une cabine téléphonique, le visage ravagé de larmes, le corps tremblant._

 _Mon père a râlé, il m'avait prévenue que ma camionnette ne devait pas être bousculée. Il est venu me chercher, j'ai eu le temps d'enlever une pièce sous le capot avant. Il est flic, j'ai hésité à tout lui dire. J'ai eu peur. J'ai demandé de l'aide ce soir et Edward a tué l'homme. Et s'il faisait ça à mon père ?_

 _Il a bu du sang, je me suis répétée ensuite. Du sang. Comme un vampire. Et après cette soirée à Port Angeles, j'étais désormais certaine qu'Edward était dangereux, inhumain mais fascinant. Je me suis giflée intérieurement pour penser ça de ce monstre. Je suis restée toute la nuit barricadée dans ma chambre._

 _J'ai causé la mort de cet homme, je suis aussi responsable indirectement de l'attaque contre Tyler. Edward me voulait, il ne reculerait devant rien. Qui d'autre allais-je condamner ? Ce fou irait-il à tuer n'importe quel garçon à qui je parlerais ?_

 _Sacrifie-toi Bella, fut ma dernière pensée avant de sombrer malgré moi vers trois heures du matin._

 _À mon réveil une nouvelle rose rouge avait été déposée._

* * *

Je suis nerveuse, Edward est reparti à seize heures pour me laisser me préparer. Je ne sais pas comment m'habiller, pas en jupe ou robe puisque nous avons quelques kilomètres à parcourir, moi sur son dos. Je trouve un pantalon noir moulant et une tunique rouge sang, ça devrait lui plaire, il adore quand je porte du rouge.

Il arrive à dix-huit heures trente précises et me complimente. Ses mains sur mes cuisses, pour me porter, s'attardent et me caressent. Il peut sentir chaque pulsation de mon cœur, chaque souffle, rien ne lui échappe, il sait que mon corps ne l'a pas oublié. Il n'en profite pas et m'entraîne sur un sujet de discussion pas si neutre que ça : Shakespeare. On s'est si souvent disputé par le passé, nos débats se terminaient par une séance de sexe échauffée ensuite. Il préfère les comédies et moi les tragédies de l'auteur.

Il me conduit au restaurant où nous avons dîné pour la première fois ensemble, fait semblant en ce qui le concerne.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas de mon choix ? » s'enquit-il une fois ma commande est passée.

« Non, mais je ne comprends pas. »

« Je veux remplacer les mauvais souvenirs par des bons. »

« C'est impossible. » je ne peux me retenir de dire.

« Je vais essayer. »

« D'accord. »

Il y parvient, par miracle, ça marche. J'oublie sa traque et le meurtre de l'homme qui avait eu le malheur d'être sur mon chemin. S'effacent les souvenirs de cette nuit de terreur, ses paroles dures et cruelles, ses regards lourds d'il y a cinq ans. Ce soir je savoure ses rires et ses questions, ses regards tendres et émus. Et je n'oublie pas, je me dis que tout ça n'est que le fruit de mon imagination dérangée.

Le temps file, le restaurant ferme et le serveur nous met gentiment dehors. Edward me prend la main légèrement, je serre la sienne fortement et pose ma tête sur son épaule. Je soupire de bonheur, tout est magique ce soir.

Voilà j'ai décidé, je cède, je renie tout et m'abandonne à cet amour. Ça s'est fait en une soirée, en quelques heures, je l'aime éperdument. Mon cœur n'est pas mort, tel le phénix il vient de renaître de ses cendres. Il se met à battre selon une partition qui fut maudite pendant des années, et il s'applique à la faire résonner en moi aussi fort qu'il le peut.

Mes mains sur lesquelles j'ai si souvent pleuré ont, elles aussi, oublié mes serments et mes promesses de ne jamais plus aimer Edward. Mes lèvres surtout, que j'avais pourtant cousues pour qu'elles ne l'appellent pas dans des cris de désespoir, se tendent vers leur bourreau.

La mise à mort est douce, sensuelle, la renaissance sera vibrante, colorée, un vrai feu d'artifices, je le sais, il me le promet avec ses yeux.

Il ne peut y avoir pour moi plus grand bonheur que lorsque face à l'océan, Edward m'embrasse passionnément.

* * *

 _Plusieurs d'entre vous avaient aimé que Bella ne se fasse plus avoir, et vous voyez qu'elle a cédé. Je ne changerai pas l'histoire mais je tiens à vous expliquer ma vision et celle je pense de la Bella des livres et de cette fic. Elle a été quittée, elle a été blessée et pourtant dès qu'il revient, elle ne lui en veut pas tant que ça, elle l'aime et l'accepte de nouveau dans sa vie. À sa place, je ferai pareil, et ça m'est d'ailleurs arrivé, je lui en ai voulu mais aujourd'hui nous sommes mariés et avons des enfants. Je crois vraiment que l'amour vaut toutes les peines (sans tomber dans des situations très malsaines, graves, dangereuses)._

 _Donc dans cette fic, Bella se donne encore à Edward, elle sait qu'elle met encore sa vie en danger, qu'elle risque d'avoir le cœur en miettes. Moi j'ai toujours détesté les fics où Bella ne veut plus d'Edward quand il revient, ou qu'elle le fait patienter des semaines voire des mois ! Qui jetterait Edward alors qu'il a voulu par amour vous protéger ?_

 _Bon, voilà qui est dit._

 _Bella cède, mais que va-t-il se passer entre eux ? Vous avez lu que leur relation était plus intense que celle des livres, plus physique aussi. Edward est-il si sombre que ça ? Comment ça va se finir ? Et pour répondre d'avance à une question : non il n'y a pas de bébé dans cette histoire._

 _Petit clin d'œil à la chanson « Mathilde » de Jacques Brel qui est une de mes chansons préférées._


	10. Chapitre 9 Théorie

**Sa rédemption et la mienne**

 **Chapitre 9 – Théorie**

 _John / Johnny Morecca : Jacob / Jake_

* * *

 **« Raconte-moi ta théorie. »**

…

 **« Je suis tombée sur un vieil ami de la famille. John Morecca. »**

…

 **« Il m'a raconté quelques-unes de leurs vieilles légendes, histoire de me faire peur. »**

…

 **« Quel âge as-tu ? »**

…

 **« Tu as oublié le plus important. » lança-t-il.**

…

 **« Mon régime alimentaire. » persifla-t-il.**

…

 **« Je ne** _ **veux pa**_ **s être un monstre. » chuchota-t-il.**

…

 **« Me** _ **jures-tu**_ **d'être là demain ? »**

…

 **J'étais à peu près certaine de trois choses. Un, Luke était un vampire deux, une part de lui – dont j'ignorais la puissance – désirait s'abreuver de mon sang et trois, j'étais follement et irrévocablement amoureuse de lui.**

* * *

 _Le matin, je me suis levée plus désespérée que jamais. Un regard vers le ciel a ajouté à mon humeur, le ciel est obscurci par de gros nuages gris. Si Edward est vraiment un vampire, alors il pourra sortir aujourd'hui, ai-je pensé._

 _La nouvelle rose et celle de la veille ont survécu, elles ont même émigré dans les pages de mon roman préféré, « Les Hauts de Hurlevent ». J'ai roulé jusqu'au lycée en pleurant. Quelque chose de très précieux était mort : mon ignorance. J'aurais préféré ne rien savoir, vivre sans me douter que des monstres vivaient parmi les humains._

 _Arrivée sur le parking, mes yeux l'ont trouvé aussitôt. Edward était contre sa voiture, il me regardait. Je n'ai compris pas le changement radical de mes sentiments. J'ai cessé de pleurer, je suis sortie de l'habitacle et j'ai marché vers lui. J'ai remarqué bien sur que sa famille se tenait auprès de lui. Je n'ai plus eu de doutes, ils sont tous pareils, ils partagent la même nature._

 _Edward n'a rien dit, il m'a juste fait un geste pour que je le suive et je l'ai fait. Je me suis retrouvée en pleine forêt, pas si loin du lycée mais ça m'a semblé à des milliers de kilomètres. Ça ne peut être vrai, malgré les preuves, je n'y croyais toujours pas. Les vampires existent et l'un d'eux a fait de moi sa proie._

 _« Tu dois garder le secret, Isabella. » m'a-t-il dit en me faisant asseoir sur un rocher._

 _« Personne ne me croirait. »_

 _« Peut-être. »_

 _« Pourquoi moi ? »_

 _Il n'a pas répondu, à la place il a posé sa main sur ma joue, me soumettant encore à sa volonté_

 _« Arrête avec ça. » j'ai protesté faiblement._

 _« Si tu parles de ce que j'ai fait, de ce que je suis, nous mourrons tous les deux. » a-t-il déclaré plus grave._

 _« Dis-moi ce que tu es. »_

 _« Tu as deviné. » s'est-il agacé._

 _« Je ne peux pas le croire. »_

 _« Tu m'as vu hier, j'ai tué cette ordure devant toi, j'ai bu son sang. »_

 _« Dis le ! » je me suis énervée en reculant._

 _« Vampire. » a-t-il soufflé à mon oreille._

 _Il est allé si vite, presque invisible. Il s'est penché au-dessus de moi, a écarté mes cheveux et ses lèvres fraîches se sont posées dans mon cou. Il m'a semblé sentir aussi sa langue, mais j'ai été trop perturbée par son odeur et ses mains sur mes hanches. Je me suis collée à lui, j'ai voulu me fondre en lui et ne plus avoir peur. J'ai voulu percer ses secrets à jour, entendre ses pensées, ressentir à sa place._

 _« Ne tue plus. » j'ai exigé._

 _« Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. »_

 _« Je voulais t'échapper hier. » je me suis défendue, choquée par son accusation._

 _« J'avais deviné, Isabella. »_

 _« Et arrête de m'appeler Isabella, je déteste mon prénom. »_

 _Il a dit « Bella » de nombreuses fois ensuite, ponctuant ainsi ses baisers sur mon visage et dans mon cou. Il a voulu de me frustrer, il y est parvenu et je ne me suis pas cachée. J'ai craqué, ai attiré ses lèvres vers les miennes._

 _Mon premier baiser fut à la hauteur de mes espérances. J'ai cru défaillir, et j'ai défailli pour de bon quand Edward a posé sa main sur ma joue, me retenant contre lui. Il m'a bloquée contre un arbre ensuite, il a touché mon corps, plus exploré que touché. Je n'ai même pas pensé à me rebeller, et ça n'était pas si impudique. J'étais encore habillée, lui aussi. Nos baisers nous suffisaient, me suffisaient._

 _C'était comme être en transe, l'esprit obsédé par l'autre, nous n'avons pas parlé, je n'ai pas rougi. J'ai recouvré mes esprits plus tard, nous étions en retard pour notre deuxième heure de cours._

 _« On ne peut pas rater plus. » j'ai tenté de me raisonner._

 _« Pourquoi pas ? »_

 _« On sera mis en détention. »_

 _« Dire que nous sommes malades est également possible, et ça sera plus plausible si on ne vient pas de toute la journée. » a-t-il argué._

 _J'ai accepté._

 _Edward a conduit sa Volvo, je l'ai suivie dans ma Chevrolet, je n'ai pas eu le courage de faire demi-tour en reconnaissant le trajet, il venait chez Charlie. Allais-je exposer mon père à un danger ? J'ai poussé un gros « ouf » en ne voyant pas sa voiture garée devant la maison._

 _« Il n'est pas là souvent. » a remarqué Edward en s'asseyant dans le canapé._

 _« Non. »_

 _« Tant mieux pour nous. Appelle-le et dis lui que tu viens de te réveiller. »_

 _J'ai fait comme ça, mon père s'est inquiété, il a accepté de prévenir le lycée et de me laisser « dormir » toute la journée._

 _« Que se passe-t-il maintenant ? » j'ai osé demander à Edward._

 _« Maintenant… tu es à ma merci, aucun risque d'être interrompu… Cette journée s'annonce excellente. »_

 _Il a paru maléfique en parlant, je me suis détendue finalement car parler était tout ce qu'il a voulu faire. Me faire parler. Apprendre à me connaître et je n'ai pas eu le droit à joker, j'ai admis, confié, confessé, en murmurant, en riant et en pleurant. Il a décrété que ma mère était une garce et mon père un pauvre gars. Il a décidé de m'offrir tout ce qui m'a toujours manqué._

 _« On n'achète pas l'amour de ses parents. » l'ai-je contredit._

 _Edward s'est rembruni, il a pesé le pour ou le contre avant de me proposer une alternative._

 _« Tu as raison, l'amour ne s'achète pas, il se mérite. Je veux mériter le tien. Bella, je ne veux plus te savoir triste, sans personne à qui parler. Je veux te couvrir de cadeaux, je t'achète dès aujourd'hui une nouvelle voiture. En route ! »_

 _« Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? » je me suis forcée à dire._

 _Un homme, enfin un vampire, veut me combler et je refuse ? Stupide Bella ! je me suis énervée contre moi-même._

 _Il ne m'a pas déclaré sa flamme, mais il était là pour moi, et je me sentais si seule depuis si longtemps. Et oui j'avais envie d'une voiture plus pratique, plus belle et qui consomme moins. J'avais envie d'un téléphone récent, d'une nouvelle garde-robe, de chaussures imperméables, de nouveaux livres._

 _J'ai avoué mes besoins et mes envies, cet après-midi là, il a répondu à chaque désir. À chaque fois que je lui ai dit merci, il m'a souri comme si j'étais celle qui lui faisait un cadeau. Il m'a embrassé, pris ma main, il m'a écoutée, ne m'a rien imposé. Quand une vendeuse s'approchait trop de lui, il lui disait ouvertement qu'il n'était pas célibataire et surtout pas intéressé._

 _Edward me fait appeler mon père, je lui ai menti, Charlie m'a cru chez le médecin puis à la pharmacie. En rentrant chez moi, il était déjà là et Edward a insisté pour que je le présente._

 _« Il faut qu'il sache que je te protège maintenant. »_

 _Ça a ressemblé à une menace voilée, mon père l'a compris. Pour autant, la rencontre a été cordiale, Edward repart au bout de cinq minutes._

 _Pour la première fois depuis que je suis enfant, je me suis endormie en souriant. À mon réveil, un immense bouquet de roses rouges trônait sur mon bureau._

 _Qui était cet Edward ? Comment pouvait-il être à la fois un monstre meurtrier et ce garçon adorable et généreux ?_

 _Je ne savais rien de lui, seulement qu'il était un vampire, qu'il me voulait, et enfin qu'il me fascinait. Était-ce de l'amour ?_

* * *

Edward propose que l'on s'asseye sur un banc, sur la jetée. La nuit nous cache et nous nous adonnons avec plus de ferveur à nos baisers. Le fracas des vagues sur les digues du port étouffe nos gémissements et nos paroles décousues.

Tout est à nouveau parfait, presque parfait mais j'y penserai plus tard. Il est à moi, juste pour un temps j'en ai conscience et ça n'enlève rien à mon bonheur. Ces années de solitude et de douleur innommable ne sont plus la conséquence de sa cruauté, elles ont été le prélude à nos délicieuses retrouvailles.

« Rentrons chez nous. » décide-t-il quand la nuit s'éclaire, signe que le soleil va se lever.

Je hoche la tête, je me laisse guider, commander. Mais je ne m'y trompe pas, Edward me laissera le choix, il me laissera l'embrasser dès que j'en aurai besoin, il me laissera lui faire l'amour dans la position que je choisirai.

Notre maison, notre havre de paix, est maintenant parfait, réparé, pratique, cosy. Qui a besoin d'internet de toute façon ? Edward se gare au bout du chemin, le reste de la route se fera sur son dos. Mais il se fige alors, son visage perd de sa lumière.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Ils sont venus. » marmonne-t-il.

Il me fait signe de venir contre lui et de passer mes bras autour de son cou. Il met ensuite un bras sous mes genoux et me porte. Nous voilà en route vers notre maison mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'y allons avec joie. À cause de sa famille, nous devons retarder ce que nos corps exigent pourtant à chaque instant.

Avant d'entrer dans la maison, Edward me donne un long baiser, plein d'excuses et de promesses. Je puise ma force en lui, en mon amour pour lui. J'ai toutes les raisons de craindre les Cullen, ils ne m'ont jamais acceptée. Ils ont du être heureux et soulagés quand Edward m'a quittée. Que vont-ils dire maintenant ?

Je suis certaine d'une chose, quoiqu'ils disent ou fassent, je ne les laisserai pas m'enlever Edward sans me battre.

* * *

 _C'est un chapitre clé, les décisions de Bella l'entraînent plus loin qu'elle ne le croit. Elle a déjà vécu tant de souffrance et pourtant elle se condamne encore une fois en se donnat à Edward. Les Volturis et les Cullen sont des obstacles qu'elle semble prête à affronter..._

 _J'attends avec impatience vos avis ! À bientôt_


	11. Chapitre 10 Interrogations

**Sa rédemption et la mienne**

 **Chapitre 10 – Interrogations**

 _Deux chapitres en une journée... je vous gâte!_

* * *

 **Au matin, j'eus beaucoup de mal à résister à la partie de moi qui était persuadée que ce qui s'était passé la veille relevait du rêve.**

…

 **La veille au soir, tous les murs étaient tombés. Allions-nous être aussi francs ce jour-là ?**

…

 **« Alors, pas de questions aujourd'hui ? »**

…

 **« Tu ne t'es pas aperçue que j'enfreignais les règles ? »**

…

 **« Elle désire apprendre si nous sortions secrètement ensemble. Et ce que tu ressens pour moi.**

…

 **« J'imagine que tu pourrais répondre par l'affirmative à sa première question… (…) Quant à la deuxième... eh bien, disons que je tâcherai de l'écouter pour en connaître la teneur.**

…

 **« Trop. Plus que je ne lui plais. Et je ne vais pas réussir à changer ça. »**

…

 **« Si partir était la solution, je serais prêt à souffrir pour t'éviter de souffrir… de mourir. »**

* * *

 _Je suis réveillée par une caresse sur mon visage et l'odeur enivrante de roses. Edward est agenouillé à côté de mon lit, son sourire immense suffit à me sortir définitivement de ma torpeur. Je lui ai sauté au cou et me suis lovée contre lui. Il a ri et l'instant d'après, nous étions tous les deux allongés et étroitement enlacés._

 _« Bonjour Bella. »_

 _« Edward. » ai-je soupiré._

 _« Tu as bien dormi ? »_

 _« Merveilleusement bien. »_

 _Je me suis forcée à ouvrir les yeux, je me suis souvenue de l'odeur, un immense bouquet de roses rouges trônait sur mon bureau._

 _« Merci. »_

 _« Tu le mérites. »_

 _« Et toi, tu as bien dormi ? »_

 _Il a éclaté de rire._

 _« J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? »_

 _« Non. Je ne dors pas, je n'en ai pas besoin. »_

 _« Oh. »_

 _Il a supporté ma routine matinale sans rien dire. Quand enfin j'ai pu lui parler, nous étions dans sa voiture. Il m'a posé de nouvelles questions alors que je mourrais d'envie de le questionner lui._

 _Arrivés au lycée, il m'a ouvert la portière et dès que je me suis retrouvée sur mes deux pieds, il m'a pris la main et nous sommes allés en cours. J'ai du lui dire à plus tard quand il m'a conduite à mon premier cours. J'ai eu alors la gorge serrée, j'ai pensé : et si il ne revenait pas ? Et si tout ça n'était qu'un rêve que seul le cours d'algèbre briserait ?_

 _Je me suis assise à la place habituelle, seule, soudain une des filles de ma classe, Jessica il me semblait, s'est assise sur la table._

 _« Comment tu as réussi ? a-t-elle attaqué sans préambule. Ton engin a rendu l'âme sur la route, il t'a vue, il a eu pitié de toi et t'a emmenée au lycée ? »_

 _Son regard en disait long, elle ne me croirait pas si je lui disais qu'Edward m'avait embrassée et que nous étions en couple. Alors j'ai haussé les épaules et elle a ricané. À la sortie du cours, Edward m'attendait et il a fait exactement ce qu'il fallait pour ne laisser aucun doute à cette pimbêche de Jessica et sa clique. Il m'a donné un baiser langoureux, le professeur a du nous houspiller pour nous séparer._

 _« Tout est arrangé, je suis dans chaque cours avec toi. » m'a-t-il expliqué en nous conduisant à notre deuxième heure._

 _« Vraiment ? Comment as-tu réussi ? »_

 _« L'argent. »_

 _Je me suis sentie mal de lui faire dépenser autant d'argent. La rumeur disait que les Cullen était riche, je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si cet argent avait été dûment gagné._

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas. » me souffla-t-il._

 _« Tu sais que je ne… Je n'en ai pas après ton argent. »_

 _Il a mis sa main sur ma joue, puis a soupiré comme si il avait eu une réponse à une question angoissante._

 _« Je le sais. Mais je suis curieux. Après quoi tu en as ? »_

 _Il a pouffé et le professeur s'est retourné. M. Berty nous a lancé un regard mauvais mais n'a rien dit. Comme beaucoup de personnes, il a peur de se frotter aux Cullen._

 _« C'est une réaction normale ? » j'ai demandé à mon vampire, heureuse de changer de sujet._

 _« Oui, tu le sais bien. »_

 _J'ai réprimé un grognement, moi aussi j'avais eu peur de lui. Tout avait changé en quelques jours._

 _« Maintenant j'ai peur de te perdre. » j'ai admis tout bas._

 _Sa main emprisonna les miennes, avec ses yeux il m'a juré que ça n'arriverait pas._

 _Notre journée de cours s'éternisa à mon sens, parce que je n'ai eu que les interclasses et l'heure du déjeuner pour me blottir contre lui et accueillir avec félicité ses baisers. Sur le parking, quand je suis montée en voiture avec lui, j'ai enfin vu que tous les élèves présents nous dévisageaient, ils avaient du le faire depuis le matin même. Après tout, les Cullen ne se mêlaient jamais aux autres, et Edward, le seul célibataire de la fratrie, n'avait accordé son attention à une aucune fille jusqu'alors._

 _« Où allons-nous ? » ai-je demandé._

 _« Chez toi. »_

 _« Edward, je voulais te demander… ne te mets pas en colère, ok ? »_

 _« Tu es enfin curieuse ! » s'est-il exclamé, visiblement ravi._

 _« Oui. »_

 _« Ne crains jamais de me parler de quoique ce soit, je ne me fâcherai pas, c'est promis. »_

 _Le reste du trajet, puisque je savais qu'il répondrait, je me suis contentée de poser ma tête sur son épaule en mettant un peu d'ordres dans mes pensées._

 _Sur le canapé, une nouvelle fois, nous nous sommes ouverts l'un à l'autre. Je lui ai posé des dizaines de questions en partant du début et il m'a raconté. Sa vie d'humain au début du siècle à Détroit, la maladie, le sauvetage de Carlisle, sa renaissance en tant que vampire, la soif à étancher, la volonté de son créateur de vivre parmi les humains, les distractions, l'histoire avec un grand H dont il a été témoin._

 _« Tu ne dors donc pas. » j'ai demandé en baillant._

 _« Non, pas besoin. »_

 _« Et le sang ? » j'ai osé._

 _Il a fait une grimace mais a quand même répondu._

 _« C'est indispensable. »_

 _Je m'en suis satisfaite. Puis une idée s'est mise à germer dans mon esprit, je l'ai gardée pour moi. J'ai enchaîné avec une autre qui m'a taraudée dès mon réveil._

 _« Je me demandais, ce matin… tu étais dans ma chambre. »_

 _« Je passe mes nuits dans ta chambre depuis ton arrivée… malgré les verrous. » a-t-il ajouté avec un sourire en coin._

 _« Alors ce soir… »_

 _« Je viendrais, mais tard. Je serai là à ton réveil, ok ? »_

 _« Ok. »_

 _« Et ta famille ? »_

 _« C'est aussi une longue histoire, ton père ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. À plus tard ma Bella. »_

* * *

Derrière leurs sourires, je sais qu'ils ne sont pas ravis, loin de là. Leurs yeux sont bleus, aussi froids que de la glace. Déjà cette maison a toujours été un sujet de moquerie, eux sont habitués au luxe, Edward m'avait dit qu'il s'en fichait et c'est toujours le cas. Ensuite, je me souviens de ce qu'a fait Alice, elle a brûlé mes derniers souvenirs de lui, les nouveaux, elle n'y touchera pas ! Et puis ils ne sont pas venus me dire bonjour et rattraper le temps perdu. Je sais qu'ils m'en veulent, ils sont aussi la raison pour laquelle j'ai tenté de garder mon identité secrète. Non pas qu'ils lisent ce genre de romans.

Carlisle, évidemment, prend la parole le premier.

« Bonjour Bella, je vois que tu te portes bien. »

« Bonjour à tous. » je me force à dire.

Edward ne dit rien, il me prend la main et nous faits assoir sur le canapé, les autres restent debout.

« Nous avons du mentir aux Volturis à cause de toi. » me reproche Jasper.

« Je t'interdis de la blâmer pour mes actions ! »

Edward monte au créneau. Comme cinq ans plus tôt, il s'oppose à son frère sans pitié. Avant ils étaient tous les deux très proches. Jasper m'a reproché un jour d'avoir détourné Edward des siens, ils me l'ont tous reproché en fait mais Jasper a été le premier.

« Aucun de vous n'a à la juger. » insiste-t-il alors qu'Esmé allait parler.

« Le plus important est de rester à l'écart, vous avez bien fait de vous retrancher ici. » estime Carlisle.

Il échange un regard avec Esmé, elle se tourne vers moi, un sourire toujours aussi hypocrite sur ses lèvres rouges.

« Et quand ces vacances seront terminées, Bella, tu retourneras à ta petite vie et Edward et nous retournerons à la nôtre. »

Ce qu'elle ne dit pas c'est que ma vie est médiocre à ses yeux, leur vie à eux est bien plus intéressante, riche, aventurière. Je ne veux pas réagir à cela, elle vient de dire qu'Edward ne fait que remplir sa mission, c'est-à-dire, réparer ses erreurs, et qu'il me laissera une fois fait. Je n'en doute pas mais je ne ferai pas la même erreur deux fois. Il y a cinq ans, j'ai vidé mon sac et Esmé en a pris pour son grade. À l'époque j'étais certaine qu'Edward me choisirait en dépit de l'opinion des siens.

« Esmé. » grince Edward, mais il ne la contredit pas.

« Bien, nous avons fait le tour de la question. » se réjouit le patriarche.

Carlisle déteste les conflits, il se croit sans doute diplomate, moi j'appelle ça être hypocrite et faux-cul.

« Pourquoi tu m'as faite rousse ? » me demande durement Rosalie.

« Tu aurais été jolie en rousse, ne t'inquiète pas poupée. » la rassure Emmett avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche et de serrer dans sa main le postérieur de sa compagne.

« Et moi blonde ! » gronde Alice.

« Écoutez, je n'allais évidemment pas vous décrire parfaitement. J'ai même voulu vous enlever de la version finale mais mon éditeur a refusé. » je me justifie à contre-cœur.

« Tu voulais nous virer des romans ?! C'est la meilleure ! » s'offusque encore Alice.

« J'avoue que je suis très curieuse de ces passés et personnalités dont tu nous as affublé. » rajoute Esmé.

« Explique-nous, Bella. » l'appuie son mari, sa demande ressemble plus à un ordre.

Edward me chuchote que je ne suis pas obligée, les autres l'entendent et râlent. Je pense qu'ils ne partiront pas facilement sans avoir quelques réponses.

« J'ai juste voulu brouiller les pistes. J'ai vraiment voulu que personne ne puisse faire le rapprochement. D'ailleurs ce premier roman n'aurait jamais du être lu par quiconque. Mon amie Angela a cru m'aider, tout s'est emballé ensuite et… »

« Tu aurais pu refuser. »

La voix d'Esmé a claqué, elle ne cache plus son mécontentement.

« Franchement, à quoi pensais-tu en écrivant que je m'étais suicidée ! »

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre, j'ai inventé beaucoup de choses. »

Je ne leur avouerai jamais que j'ai écrit ce que j'aurais voulu vivre avec eux, me sentir acceptée par eux, qu'ils soient des gentils vampires en tout point.

« Et ces pouvoirs ! Jamais je n'avais rien lu d'aussi stupide. » ricane Jasper.

« Je ne voulais pas rajouter aux clichés des vampires. »

« Ça aurait été génial que je puisse voir l'avenir. » commente Alice.

Autrefois, j'ai tenté de leur trouver une excuse, j'ai cherché à gagner leur approbation. Plus maintenant, ils n'ont pas d'excuses, et je m'en fiche de ne pas leur plaire. Même si je perds Edward, plus jamais je ne me rabaisserai pas devant cette bande de vampires arrogants.

Les Cullen s'en vont enfin, il doit être neuf heures du matin, je suis affamée mais n'ai aucune envie de manger. Le soleil éclaire mes doutes, je les ai cachés la nuit dernière, ils brillent désormais, ils m'aveuglent. Je vais sur le lit, mes larmes coulent sans que je ne puisse les stopper.

« Ils ne feront rien, ne t'inquiète pas. » me console Edward avant de poser sa main sur ma joue.

« Je te demande de ne me faire aucune promesse, et je n'ai qu'une requête. » j'arrive à articuler.

« Je t'écoute, tout ce que tu voudras. » promet-il malgré tout.

« Quand tu t'en iras une nouvelle fois, en me mens pas, sois sensible et gentil. »

Je n'ose pas le regarder.

« Jamais Bella je ne- »

« Ne promets rien ! » je m'écrie.

Je m'effondre sur le lit, je cache mon visage inondé de larmes dans les draps.

« D'accord Bella. Je suis désolé pour ma famille. »

Il me force à me redresser et me coupe le souffle par ses baisers. Il ne me relâche que pour me déshabiller. Il se souvient alors que je pourrais peut-être ne pas vouloir, il pose sa main sur ma joue et m'interroge d'un regard inquiet.

« Je veux me donner à toi, je lui déclare tendrement. Et quand tu jouiras, je veux que tu boives de mon sang. »

Ses prunelles vertes disparaissent, les lentilles sont dissoutes, ça arrive toujours quand il est très excité. Il n'a jamais su pourquoi, ça n'arrive qu'à lui et qu'avec moi, m'a-t-il confié cinq ans plus tôt.

* * *

 _La suite au prochain chapitre ! eh eh, bah oui, il faut bien un peu de frustration !_

 _SVP une review !_


	12. Chapitre 11 Complications

**Sa rédemption et la mienne**

 **Chapitre 11 - Complications**

* * *

 _Merci pour vos reviews ! Je suis vraiment contente que ça vous plaise. J'ai eu l'idée de cette fic il y a plus d'un an et j'avais un peu peur de me faire des ennemies -)_

* * *

 **Je faillis céder à une envie folle de le toucher, d'effleurer rien qu'une fois son visage hiératique dans le noir.**

…

 **Il me rendit mon sourire, et ses yeux parvinrent à m'incendier en dépit du noir.**

…

 **« Des complications. » avait dit Luke.**

 **Perry ne me quittait pas des yeux, tendu, anxieux. En moi-même, je gémis. Croyait-il vraiment aux légendes (…) Oui. Il y croyait, oui.**

* * *

 _Le lendemain, à nouveau, Edward est venu me chercher le matin et nous sommes rentrés ensemble chez moi après les cours._

 _« Tu devais me parler de ta famille. » je lui ai rappelé._

 _J'ai évité ce sujet toute la journée car je ne voulais pas risquer que les autres Cullen nous entendent. J'ai compris que les cinq sens des vampires sont bien plus développés que chez les humains._

 _« Voyons… Il y a bien sur Carlisle, je le considère comme mon père. Il est le plus âgé d'entre nous. Il est tombé amoureux d'Esmé alors qu'elle était encore humaine mais elle n'avait que seize ans. Il est resté dans l'ombre, moi j'étais trop occupé à parfaire mon contrôle. Quand elle a eu dix-huit ans et que ses parents l'ont fiancée, Carlisle l'a enlevée et l'a transformée. »_

 _« Mais… elle était amoureuse de lui ? » j'ai demandé en tentant de cacher ma désapprobation._

 _« Oui. »_

 _Il a menti, ou bien il a voulu me cacher quelque chose._

 _« Et donc elle est devenue ta mère ? »_

 _« Une vraie mère poule ! a-t-il acquiescé en riant. On est resté tous les trois un bout de temps, puis il y a eu Rosalie. »_

 _« Elle aussi était mourante ? »_

 _Je pouvais à la rigueur imaginer Carlisle changer la femme qu'il aimait en vampire. Il avait sauvé Edward d'une mort certaine. En était-il de même pour les autres membres de la fratrie ?_

 _« Rosalie allait être pendue. » a-t-il lâché._

 _« Pendue ? »_

 _« C'était en 1933, elle a tué par balle son ex-fiancé qui avait rompu avec elle et s'était de nouveau fiancé juste après. Elle a aussi tué la fille. Carlisle a eu pitié d'elle, il espérait aussi qu'elle et moi serions un couple. »_

 _J'ai pris garde de ne pas me laisser submerger par la vague de déception qui déferlait en moi. Rosalie était sublime, parfaite. Que me trouvait Edward ?_

 _« Et que s'est-il passé ? » ai-je enchaîné._

 _« Rien, elle ne m'était pas destinée. »_

 _« L'amour n'est pas toujours la condition pour… enfin tu vois. » ai-je remarqué en priant pour qu'il me contredise._

 _« Tu as raison, mais puisque nous étions du même clan, j'ai préféré ne pas faire cette erreur. Ensuite Emmett est arrivé dans la famille, lui et Rosalie sont ensemble depuis. Ils sont très différents mais ils sont amoureux comme au premier jour. »_

 _« Qu'est-il arrivé à Emmett ? »_

 _« Il chassait et s'est fait attaquer par un ours. Rosalie a assisté à la scène, ça l'a amusé. Elle a tué l'ours devant lui puis a assommé Emmett. Elle voulait le tuer mais s'est ravisée et l'a ramené chez nous. Elle a pris de gros risques, Carlisle était furieux. Il ne pensait pas qu'un jour il serait à la tête d'un clan aussi grand, c'est très rare. Il a accepté et lui et Rosalie ont transformé Emmett. »_

 _« Comment fait-on ? » l'ai-je interrogé._

 _« Pour transformer quelqu'un en vampire ? »_

 _« Oui. »_

 _Edward a inspiré profondément et m'a serrée contre lui._

 _« Nous devons mordre quelqu'un, boire de son sang, puis lui faire boire du notre, enfin le sien. Le sang est contaminé dans nos veines, elles sont vides en général mais si nous nous abreuvons, ce sang retourne dans nos veines, et en buvant de ce sang contaminé, la personne devient à son tour un vampire. Nous sommes différents après nous être nourris. »_

 _« Je n'ai rien remarqué après que- » ai-je commencé avant de me stopper._

 _Le souvenir de cet homme qu'Edward avait tué est revenu me hanter._

 _« C'est parce que ça ne dure que six heures. »_

 _« Et tu es obligé de tuer ? » ai-je voulu savoir._

 _« Non, je ne tue que très rarement. Nous buvons jusqu'à ce que la personne s'évanouisse, à son réveil, elle ne s'en souvient pas normalement. Elle croit à la rigueur avoir rêvé. »_

 _« Alors… à Port Angeles ? »_

 _« Il t'a touchée, Bella, il t'a désirée. Tu es à moi. » a-t-il expliqué gravement._

 _« Passons à Alice. »_

 _J'aurais du temps plus tard pour analyser ses révélations, pour porter le blâme pour la mort de cet homme, pour l'accident de Tyler. Je savais déjà que j'étais en cause, mais c'était pire maintenant, si je n'avais pas fui, si j'avais cédé, Edward n'aurait pas agi avec autant de violence. Malgré tout, j'étais aux anges parce qu'il venait de dire que j'étais à lui._

 _« Alice a été transformée par un couple de vampires, mais elle s'est lassée et est partie. Ils étaient nomades, et elle avait vécu sa vie d'humaine enfermée dans un asile, elle voulait voyager, découvrir le monde comme une grande dame, dans le luxe. »_

 _« Dans un asile ? »_

 _« Elle était épileptique, à l'époque c'était considéré comme de la démence. Nous l'avons rencontrée à Volterra, en Italie. Esmé, à son tour, a voulu jouer les entremetteuses. Pour sa défense, Alice et moi avons sympathisé aussitôt, je l'adore, mais dès le début elle a été comme une vraie sœur pour moi. »_

 _« Et vous vous faites passer maintenant pour des jumeaux. » me suis-je souvenue._

 _« Oui. »_

 _« Il ne manque plus que Jasper. »_

 _« Nous étions en mission dans le sud pour le compte des Volturis, Jasper était à la tête d'un clan guerrier. »_

 _« Tu vas trop vite. Qui sont les Volturis ? »_

 _« Les rois des vampires, ils vivent reclus en Italie. Nous sommes tous sous leurs ordres, il leur arrive de nous demander de les représenter aux États-Unis. Carlisle est dans leurs bonnes grâces depuis toujours. Notre choix de vivre parmi les humains ne leur plait pas, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont aussi très attentifs à nos actions. Le clan de Jasper, disais-je, était en guerre perpétuelle pour assurer son territoire, dans le sud du pays, à la frontière du Mexique. Il a été épargné en échange de sa collaboration pour éliminer les autres vampires fauteurs de troubles. »_

 _« Et il a accepté aussi facilement ? » je me suis étonnée._

 _Jasper n'a pas l'air commode, il arbore en permanence, enfin au lycée, une moue ennuyée._

 _« Alice l'a charmé en fait, ils ont eu une sorte de coup de foudre. »_

 _Là encore, Edward a parlé bizarrement, il souhaitait ne pas trop en dire à ce sujet._

 _« Pour elle, il a quitté son clan et ses désirs de conquêtes ? » ai-je demandé._

 _« Oui, pourtant il était avec une autre vampire, Maria, et deux autres qui les secondaient. Mais il n'a pas hésité à tous les sacrifier pour Alice. Nous avons pu mettre fin à leurs folies dans le sud. Les Volturis nous ont récompensés. »_

 _« L'argent ? »_

 _« Oui. L'argent n'a pas la même valeur pour les vampires mais pour nous autres qui vivons au milieu des humains, il permet de prétendre correctement. »_

 _« Je vois… »_

 _« Et nous avons fait fructifier l'argent, ne t'inquiète pas Bella. »_

 _« Tu es certain que ta famille est d'accord avec les dépenses que tu as eu à cause de moi ? »_

 _« Nous avons chacun notre part, ça ne les regarde pas ce que je fais avec mon argent. »_

 _« Ok. »_

 _« Je devrais y aller. » a-t-il annoncé tristement._

 _« À ce soir ? »_

 _« Je serai là à ton réveil. » m'a-t-il promis._

 _Sur le seuil de la maison, il m'a donné un long baiser, il m'a laissée désespérément affamée et frustrée. Il s'est moqué de moi quand j'ai grogné en quittant ses bras. Alors qu'il ouvrait sa portière, une voiture s'est garée devant chez moi, les Black, père et fils, venaient nous rendre visite._

 _« Ne les écoute pas. » m'a ordonné Edward avant de monter dans sa Volvo._

 _Il ne les a pas regardé mais les Black, eux, l'ont suivi du regard. Ils sont descendus de voiture seulement après qu'Edward ait disparu dans la rue._

* * *

Enfin Edward va me faire l'amour, il n'y a pas sur cette terre d'homme, humain ou vampire, capable de me donner autant de plaisir, non pas que j'aie cherché à le savoir. Edward va être surpris car contrairement à la jeune fille pudique que j'étais cinq ans plus tôt, je vais lui donner encore plus qu'avant. Je veux lui donner plus de plaisir, m'occuper de lui, ne rien prendre pour acquis.

Nous sommes nus dans ce lit qui a accueilli de si nombreuses fois nos étreintes. Ce lit abimé mais dans lequel je dors si bien. Edward a commencé comme avant par me couvrir de baisers, tout mon corps se consume à petits feux. Le meilleur est à venir. Je ne rechignerai pas à venir sur lui, à me mettre à genou devant lui, à le laisser me posséder de quelque manière que ce soit.

« Tu es toujours aussi délicieuse. » murmure-t-il, comme en transe, sa langue lascive sur mon sexe.

Je gémis, râle, grogne, crie, et enfin j'exige qu'il me prenne enfin. Il accède à mes suppliques, il connaît mon corps, il se souvient de ce qui me rend folle. Je refuse de m'attarder sur le fait qu'il a du faire l'amour à d'autres que moi. Je n'arriverai pas à apprécier sinon, je suis extrêmement jalouse et je ne dois pas l'être. J'ai inventé qu'Edward pouvait lire dans les pensées car il me devine si facilement, et il a tant vu et expérimenté que les humains ont peu de secrets pour lui. Au début j'ai été une énigme et un défi pour lui, mais dès que nous faisons l'amour, nous sommes en symbiose. Tous nos gestes sont naturels, ils répondent parfaitement aux besoins de l'autre.

À dix-sept ans, j'ai cru que c'était parce que nous nous aimions, mais Edward ne m'a jamais aimée, il me l'a dit en me quittant. Cette harmonie sexuelle n'est que cela, sexuelle. Je ne veux rien y voir de plus, bien que ce soit difficile parce que tout est parfait.

J'étouffe les 'je t'aime' et les autres mots d'amour qui me viennent en me mordant la lèvre. Edward est sur le point de jouir, je lui redis de me mordre, il fait oui de la tête puis s'appuie sur ses coudes, une main sur ma joue et l'autre torture ma hanche. Ses pupilles sont devenues aussi noires que les miennes sans doute, notre orgasme, nous le savons, va nous dévaster.

Noyée par la jouissance, les dents d'Edward sur mon sein ne me font pas souffrir. Il boit de mon sang rapidement, enfin il grogne son plaisir et me soumet par un ultime et puissant coup de rein.

La vague de plaisir s'attarde de très longues secondes, c'est encore meilleur que dans mes souvenirs. Me remettre va prendre du temps. Edward m'encourage à m'endormir, je suis épuisée mais je proteste. Il me promet que je pourrais lui donner encore du plaisir plus tard.

« Nous avons du temps. » me promet-il.

Alors je m'endors et je rêve, je revois ce que je viens de vivre comme si j'étais une autre personne, je nous vois Edward et moi et j'analyse tout. La façon qu'il a de m'embrasser en me faisant l'amour, la façon dont son corps se plaque sur le mien, la façon qu'il a de me regarder me font croire qu'il m'aime.

« Il y a quelqu'un qui s'approche. » me dit Edward en me secouant pour me réveiller.

« Surement un promeneur. » je marmonne en fermant les yeux.

Edward est tendu, jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève et me réveille encore.

« Bella ? Tu es là ? »

« Jacob. » je chuchote, sous le choc.

Pourquoi est-il là ?

Edward s'est rhabillé en un claquement de doigts, je me démène avec mes vêtements pour être présentable.

« Tu l'as appelé. » m'accuse mon vampire.

« Non ! Je te le jure ! Reste là, je m'en débarrasse. »

« Certainement pas. »

Mon amant sur les talons, j'ouvre la porte d'entrée de la maison à mon ami. Dès qu'il aperçoit Edward, Jake me saisit par le bras et me tire vers lui.

* * *

 _J'espère ne pas vous décevoir mais je n'ai pas voulu que ce soit trop "citronné"_

 _J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, comme toujours !_


	13. Chapitre 12 Équilibrisme

**Sa rédemption et la mienne**

 **Chapitre 12 Équilibrisme**

Voici la suite, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours !

 _Pour vous aider à vous repérer (mais celles qui connaissent très bien la saga peuvent deviner, oubliez même ces noms si c'est plus simple)_

 _Voici les prénoms choisis par Bella pour son roman « Twilight » avec leur correspondance dans la « vraie » vie._

 _Kat / Catherina Cole : Bella_

 _Luke Clarson : Edward_

 _Jenny Clarson : Alice_

 _John / Johnny Morecca : Jacob / Jake_

 _Perry Morecca : Billy_

* * *

 **« Sans compter que Johnny avait hâte de revoir Kat. » rétorqua Perry en décochant une grimace à son fils.**

…

 **« Alors c'était qui ? » insista John.**

 **« Luke Clarson. » soupirai-je vaincue.**

 **« Voilà qui explique bien des choses ! Je trouvais mon père bizarre, aussi. (…) Vieillard superstitieux. »**

…

 **« Prends garde à toi, Kat. » ajouta Perry gravement.**

…

 **« Personne ne t'a jamais attirée ? » insista-t-il avec une gravité qui me poussa à m'interroger sur ses intentions.**

…

 **« Où allez-vous ? »**

 **« Chasser. Si je dois passer une journée seul avec toi, je préfère prendre un maximum de précautions. »**

…

 **« Pourquoi y vas-tu avec Jenny ? »**

 **« Elle est celle qui… me soutient le plus. » avoua-t-il, sourcils froncés.**

 **« Et les autres ? Comment réagissent-ils ? »**

 **« Avec scepticisme, pour la plupart. »**

…

 **« Ils ne m'aiment pas. » devinai-je.**

 **« Ce n'est pas ça, objecta-t-il avec des yeux trop innocents pour que je m'y fie. Ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi je ne te fiche pas la paix. »**

…

 **« C'est que… ce ne serait pas dangereux uniquement pour moi si, après m'avoir fréquenté de façon aussi ostensible, tu… »**

 **« Les choses se terminaient… mal. »**

…

 **« Où va-t-on ? »**

 **« Prends la route 1 en direction de l'ouest. »**

…

 **« C'est un endroit où j'aime me rendre. »**

* * *

 _Il n'a pas menti, je suis réveillée par des baisers légers sur mon visage et mes épaules. Je me suis couchée la veille en t-shirt et jogging, j'ai eu si chaud cette nuit que je me suis mise en sous-vêtements, mes rêves étaient à blâmer._

 _Du coup, j'ai hésité à sortir des draps mais Edward a résolu ce dilemme._

 _« Je descends te préparer tes céréales, ma Bella. »_

 _« Merci. »_

 _Je me suis hâtée, ma douche était nécessaire, je me suis coiffée rapidement et ai revêtu les premiers vêtements qui me sont tombés sous la main parmi ceux achetés par Edward. Le jean me collait à la peau et le pull fin laissait deviner le creux entre mes seins. Je me suis sentie différente, prête à affronter les curieux et les jaloux du lycée._

 _« Tu es superbe. » m'a complimentée Edward, pourtant son visage était sombre._

 _J'ai mangé sous son regard attentif, il pensait que je ne me nourrissais pas assez._

 _« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » je lui ai demandé quand il s'est garé sur le parking du lycée._

 _« Ils vont tous te regarder. » a-t-il avoué dans un souffle._

 _« Je suis désolée, j'ai fait vite ce matin, je n'ai pas voulu- »_

 _Il m'a fait taire en m'embrassant puis il a posé sa main sur ma joue._

 _« Peu importe la façon dont tu t'habilles, tu es si belle, tous les hommes te remarquent. Je dois apprendre à vivre avec. »_

 _« C'est pareil pour moi. » j'ai rétorqué, me souvenant des paroles de Jessica._

 _Il n'y a pas qu'elle, j'en ai la conviction en marchant dans les couloirs du lycée tout au long de la journée. Toutes les autres fans d'Edward du lycée me détestaient et me détaillaient, me critiquant et se demandant ce qu'il pouvait voir en moi. Je partageais leurs doutes, peut-être serais-je comme elles quand Edward se lassera et qu'il se trouvera une autre fille._

 _À chaque occasion que nous avions de nous embrasser, nous l'avons fait. Nous nous sommes faits rabrouer plus d'une fois en cours parce que nous n'étions pas attentifs. Edward a perdu patience avec M. Berty et il est convoqué à la fin des cours chez le principal. Je me suis sentie coupable mais bien sur, mon petit-ami m'a rassurée. Je n'ai pas voulu rester devant la porte du bureau du principal, je me suis attardée dans les toilettes du premier étage. Je n'ai pas eu le courage finalement d'affronter les pimbêches qui étaient toujours à traîner sur le parking à cette heure-ci._ _Au bout d'un quart d'heure, le silence pesait sur l'établissement, je suis sortie de ma cachette et me suis dirigée vers le bureau du principal._

 _« Eh ! Bella, c'est ça ? » m'a hélée, puis s'est approché Mike Newton._

 _« Que veux-tu ? »_

 _« Tu pourrais dire bonjour, ça n'est pas tous les jours que le capitaine de l'équipe de football te parle. » m'a-t-il répliqué, acide._

 _Ses yeux m'ont déshabillée, je me suis sentie salie et j'ai encore reculé._

 _« Je comprends mieux Cullen. Sous tes airs de sainte-nitouche, tu dois être bonne au lit. »_

 _Il m'a forcée à reculer encore, jusqu'à me coincer contre un mur. Edward est apparu à ma droite, depuis le couloir. Il a sauté sur Mike, il aurait pu faire bien pire si le principal n'était aussi sorti du bureau et se trouvait juste derrière._

 _« Cullen ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?! »_

 _« Il s'en prenait à Isabella ! » a répondu Edward, enragé._

 _Mike Newton se balançait au bout du bras de mon vampire, le visage blême, il ne pouvait pas se dégager. À contre-cœur, j'ai appuyé sur le bras d'Edward et il a relâché le garçon._

 _« Tu vas bien ? » s'est-il enquit._

 _« Oui, partons. »_

 _Edward a été silencieux ensuite. Moi j'étais soulagée que la semaine de cours soit terminée et impatiente de passer tout mon samedi avec lui._

 _« À quelle heure viendras-tu demain ? » ai-je voulu savoir alors que je sortais mon livre de maths._

 _« Tôt, ça te va comme ces derniers jours à 7h45 ? »_

 _« C'est parfait. »_

 _« Tu es certaine que ça ne sera pas trop tôt ? »_

 _« Non ! »_

 _« Je vais me nourrir plus que d'habitude aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas être tenté demain. » m'a-t-il prévenu._

 _Ses yeux verts se sont alors assombris._

 _« À demain. »_

 _Après un dernier baiser, il s'est sauvé._

 _Pas de fleurs pour ce moi le lendemain matin mais ma chambre embaumait encore les roses. Heureusement, mon père ne les a pas vu, je ne savais pas si j'étais prête à avoir une discussion embarrassante sur le sexe. Ça n'était pas comme si ça allait m'arriver de sitôt de toute façon. Je sortais avec un vampire, j'avais le sentiment qu'on était incompatibles sur ce plan là aussi._

 _Edward était à l'heure, je suis montée dans sa voiture avec un grand sourire. Je ne savais pas du tout où nous irions. Le ciel était chargé de gros nuages mais il ne devrait pas pleuvoir, m'a-t-il appris. Il nous a conduits au cœur de la forêt, au nord de la ville, il a suivi un chemin sinueux jusqu'à ce que celui-ci devienne un sentier pédestre._

 _« Nous allons beaucoup marcher ? Il faut que tu saches que je ne suis pas une bonne marcheuse, je vais sans doute tomber et te ralentir. » l'ai-je averti._

 _« Je vais te porter, ainsi nous y serons plus vite. »_

 _Il a sorti de son coffre un gros sac à dos qu'il allait porter, puis m'a prise dans ses bras. Il a commencé à courir mais j'étais terrorisée et il s'est vite arrêté. Il a beaucoup ri à mes dépends, trouvant ironique ma peur de la vitesse alors que je me trouvais seule avec un vampire._

 _« Je vais aller plus doucement, ma Bella. »_

 _Au lieu des dix minutes prévues, nous avons mis une demi-heure. Il m'a reposée pour les derniers mètres à parcourir. J'ai franchi une dernière rangée de fougères, je suis entrée dans l'endroit le plus ravissant du monde. La clairière, petite et parfaitement ronde, était tapissée de fleurs violettes, jaunes et blanches. À quelques mètres de là, murmurait un ruisseau. Intimidée, je me suis avancée lentement dans l'herbe tendre, les pétales chatoyants, l'air tiède._

 _Je me suis retournée à demi, désireuse de partager cet instant avec lui, mais il n'était plus là. Je l'ai cherché vivement des yeux, soudain alarmée, et j'ai fini par le repérer, il était resté dans l'ombre épaisse des feuilles, à l'orée de la clairière et me contemplait. Je n'ai pu que trembler sous son regard, trembler de peur un peu, mais surtout de désir. Il s'est avancé vers moi, tel un prédateur, je n'ai pas couru, je n'ai pas fui, au contraire j'ai fait un pas vers lui._

* * *

Pour une fois c'est moi qui pose ma main sur sa joue et Edward se calme aussitôt, son regard reste ancré au mien.

« Souviens-toi de ta promesse. » je lui dis comme une supplique.

Une promesse que je lui avais arrachée, jamais il ne devait s'en prendre à Jacob ou son père.

« Qu'est-ce que ce salaud fait là ! » s'écrie Jake.

Mon ami est téméraire, il fait face à Edward et le menace alors qu'Edward le dépasse d'une tête et fait franchement peur à cet instant.

« Laisse la tranquille, espèce de monstre ! » gronde Jacob.

« Elle est ici de son plein gré. » répond Edward sur le même ton.

« Bella, ne retombe pas dans son piège ! me dit encore mon ami. Tu sais qu'il ne t'aime pas. Tu as fait tellement d'efforts pour te guérir de lui ! »

Il n'a pas lâché ma main, je me dégage brutalement. Je sais qu'il ne veut que mon bien, mais il ne peut pas comprendre ce que je ressens pour Edward ni les enjeux. Mais Jacob est particulièrement mesquin, il me toise comme si j'étais folle.

« Ça n'est pas un piège ! je m'énerve. Edward est ici pour me protéger. Je n'aurais pas du t'écouter, toi et Angela. Je n'aurais pas du publier mon histoire. J'ai des problèmes, Jacob, et sans Edward je n'ai aucune chance de m'en sortir ! »

« Et que va-t-il se passer quand les journalistes vont venir ici ? Jefferson va encore débarquer et- »

« Que viens-tu de dire ? »

« Il t'a trouvée une fois, ça arrivera encore, confirme-t-il. Tu n'as pas à fuir, je suis là pour toi. Je te protègerai. »

Je crois faire un cauchemar, la main d'Edward sur ma hanche se crispe, il sent ma colère monter. Je viens de réaliser que j'ai été trahie par celui que j'ai cru être mon meilleur ami. Ensemble nous avons inventé les légendes indiennes, je lui ai donné un rôle dans mes romans à sa demande. Et d'ailleurs Jacob, comme Johnny, s'est cru amoureux de moi. J'ai toujours eu foi en lui, je pensais que notre lien était fort et incassable. Même en revenant vers Edward, j'étais persuadée que Jacob m'aiderait encore. Mais il m'a planté un couteau dans le dos, plus jamais je ne pourrais lui faire confiance.

« Personne ne savait comment il s'appelait... Ce journaliste qui m'a débusquée. C'était toi ! » je hurle en l'attaquant de mes poings

« Arrête ! »

« C'est toi qui m'a vendue à ces paparazzis ! Ma vie est un enfer depuis ! » je continue à le frapper mais il parvient à esquiver mes coups.

« Bella, calme-toi. »

« Ne me dis pas de me calmer. Tout est de ta faute ! »

« Je pensais juste que tu méritais d'être célèbre, que ça t'aiderait... »

Il ment, je sais qu'il ment quand sa voix monte d'une octave.

« Combien il t'a payé ? Hein ? Et comme par hasard, tu viens de t'acheter une nouvelle voiture... »

« Ne le prends pas comme ça, tu en fais tout un drame... »

« Pars. »

Il lève les mains puis secoue la tête, il pense surement que je vais lui pardonnera, comme je l'ai toujours fait, il se trompe.

« Adieu Jacob. »

Il se détourne, les poings serrés, j'ai peur qu'il s'en prenne encore à Edward mais Jacob s'en va, bientôt il disparaît entre les arbres.

* * *

 _Ça vous a plu ? Jake aussi n'est pas tout rose dans cette histoire -) Et pour Edward et Bella ? Dans le passé, Edward a joué aux héros avec elle et peut-on croire que ça arrivera encore ?_

 _La fin de la deuxième partie de la fic reprend quasiment mot pour mot le roman._

 _J'attends vos impressions à bientôt !_


	14. Chapitre 13 Confessions

**Sa rédemption et la mienne**

 **Chapitre 13 – Confessions**

* * *

 _Merci pour vos reviews, j'ai dépassé les 100 reviews ! C'est génial, ça ne m'est pas arrivé sur toutes les fics._

 _Voilà la suite, c'est un chapitre plus long car crucial à mes yeux. J'espère que ça va vous plaire, franchement je crois que oui ! :-)_

* * *

 **Le spectacle de Luke au soleil était choquant.**

…

 **Sa peau (…) flamboyait littéralement, comme si de minuscules diamants y avaient été incrustés.**

…

 **« Tu n'imagines pas les sensations que tu me procures. »**

…

 **« J'ai tendance à me laisser aller à ma vraie nature, avec toi. »**

…

 **« Comprendrais-tu si je te disais n'être qu'un homme ? »**

…

 **« Je suis le meilleur prédateur du monde, n'est-ce pas ? Tout en moi t'attire - ma voix, mes traits, mon odeur. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça ! »**

…

 **« Je te promets… Je te** _ **jure**_ **de ne jamais te faire de mal. »**

…

 **« N'aie pas peur. »**

…

 **« J'ai peur, parce que, pour des raisons évidentes, je ne peux pas rester avec toi. Or, j'ai peur d'en avoir envie de manière déraisonnable. »**

…

 **« Ne t'inquiète pas, va. Je suis égoïste. Moi aussi, je désire trop ta compagnie pour être raisonnable. »**

…

 **« Le lendemain matin, j'étais en Alaska. J'y ai passé deux jours, avec de vieilles connaissances. » (Luke au sujet de son absence après sa rencontre avec Kat)**

…

 **« Je me suis battu avec Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper lorsqu'ils ont suggéré que je tenais là une occasion de… Nous ne nous étions encore jamais affrontés aussi violemment. »**

…

 **« Tu es désormais l'élément le plus important de ma vie. De** _ **toute**_ **ma vie. »**

…

 **« Tu sais ce que j'éprouve pour toi, finis-je par confesser à mon tour. Je suis ici… ce qui, en gros, signifie que je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de te perdre. »**

…

 **« Et le lion s'éprit de l'agneau… » murmura-t-il.**

 **« Quel imbécile, cet agneau ! » soupirai-je.**

 **« Quel fou, ce lion… Quel masochiste… »**

…

 **« J'ignore comment être proche de toi, reconnut-il. Je ne suis pas sûr de le pouvoir. »**

…

 **Puis ses lèvres de marbre froid se posèrent tout doucement sur les miennes.**

* * *

 _« Tu ne viens pas ? » je lui ai demandé, tentant de paraître détendue._

 _Edward a compris cependant, il a fermé ses yeux une poignée de secondes et m'a semblé ensuite plus calme. Il s'est matérialisé devant moi, m'a pris la main et nous a emmenés au milieu de la clairière._

 _« C'est magnifique ici, ça doit être féérique quand il y a du soleil. »_

 _« Je ne sais pas. »_

 _« Que se passerait-il si tu t'exposais ? »_

 _« Ma peau brûlerait, ce qui est douloureux. Je ne peux pas mourir ainsi, rassure-toi ! » a-t-il expliqué rapidement face à mon air horrifié._

 _« Mais tu es parti le weekend dernier, il faisait beau. » j'ai hoqueté en fouillant son visage et ses mains pour y trouver une trace de brûlure._

 _« Le ciel était couvert la plupart du temps au parc de Great Oaks. Nous y sommes allés pour… Oublie. »_

 _Il s'est détourné le temps, a-t-il sans doute cru, que je fasse ce qu'il m'a demandé._

 _« J'ai vu l'article, je lui ai rappelé. Il y avait beaucoup de monde au parc national. Vous étiez tous volontaires pour porter secours, ça n'était pas la première fois d'ailleurs. »_

 _« Mélangé à l'adrénaline, le sang est bien meilleur. » a avoué Edward._

 _« Tu as… »_

 _« On se lasse vite des poches de sang, s'est-il justifié en souriant. Mais je te promets que nous n'avons tué personne. »_

 _J'ai chassé de mon esprit l'image d'Edward penché sur une autre femme, sa bouche contre son poignet à elle. Il avait besoin de sang, je me suis répétée._

 _« N'aie pas peur, Bella. Je te jure que je ne te ferai jamais de mal. »_

 _« Et si moi, je le voulais ? » ai-je murmuré._

 _« Quoi donc ? » a-t-il demandé, comprenant pourtant parfaitement._

 _« Edward, sommes nous ensemble ? »_

 _« Tu le vois bien. » s'est-il moqué gentiment._

 _J'ai croisé mes bras sur ma poitrine et suis partie admirer le ruisseau, histoire de me calmer._

 _« Viens t'asseoir avec moi. » m'a lancé Edward._

 _Je me suis retournée, il posait dans l'herbe une couverture, puis il m'a fait un clin d'œil et je suis venue aussitôt à ses côtés. Comment lui en vouloir ? Il lui suffit de me parler ou de me sourire pour que mon esprit s'enflamme._

 _« Je sais que tu es dangereux, pourquoi je voudrais être avec toi de toute façon ? Je tiens à ma vie. » j'ai menti._

 _« Tu en as envie. »_

 _À quoi bon prétendre ? Peut-être était-ce plus sage de lui ouvrir mon cœur. Mes espoirs et peurs trouveraient-ils un écho en lui ?_

 _« Oui, mais je sais que tu vas me briser le cœur, et il est encore intact, pur, tu vas m'abimer. » me suis-je lamentée, oubliant un instant mon désir d'être justement abimée par lui._

 _« Je ne veux pas te faire de mal Bella. » m'a-t-il encore juré._

 _« Mais ? »_

 _« Mais rien, je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve. Je ne suis pas devin. » a-t-il répliqué, exaspéré par mes questions._

 _« Est-ce vraiment la première fois pour toi ? »_

 _« Si ta question est si je suis vierge, la réponse est non. Tu l'es, toi, n'est-ce pas ? »_

 _Je hochai la tête, évitant son regard vert que le noir de ses pupilles éclipsait chaque minute un peu plus. Il n'était pas vierge, il avait déjà désiré, donné, aimé. Une de son espèce donc._

 _« Je voudrais savoir où tu étais pendant une semaine, après mon arrivée. »_

 _« En Alaska. » a-t-il répondu, j'ai deviné qu'il ne voulait pas en dire plus._

 _« Je suis sans doute idiote de te demander ça… Pourquoi moi ? Tu ne m'as pas répondu lorsque je te l'ai demandé. »_

 _Edward s'est allongé sur la couverture, ses yeux rivés sur le ballet des nuages gris._

 _« Que veux-tu, ça ne peut pas s'expliquer rationnellement, s'est-il enfin exprimé. Je suis attiré par toi, tout comme tu l'es par moi. Quoique pour toi, c'est assez logique. Quand nous autres vampires voulons attirer dans nos filets quelqu'un, nous y arrivons toujours. Notre voix, nos traits, même notre odeur sont nos armes. »_

 _J'ai mordu ma lèvre pour réprimer un gémissement. Il a raison et la jalousie menaçait de me faire exploser._

 _« Et avant moi ? »_

 _J'en ai eu la nausée et j'étais masochiste de vouloir en savoir plus, c'était plus fort que moi._

 _« Pas d'humaines, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive- »_

 _« Tu l'aimais ? » l'ai-je interrompu._

 _« Non. Tout est différent avec toi. Mais c'est une folie, toi et moi… Ils ne comprennent pas. »_

 _« Ta famille ? »_

 _« Oui. Ils m'en veulent de t'avoir montré ce que nous sommes. Les conséquences seraient terribles si les Volturis apprenaient- »_

 _« Je t'ai dit que je ne dirai rien à personne, lui répétai-je doucement. Mais juste pour savoir… tu risques vraiment ta vie ? »_

 _« Aro nous pardonnera, il exigera sans doute que je reste quelques temps à Volterra. Mais toi… »_

 _Il n'a pas terminé sa phrase, ses traits se sont tordus rien qu'une seconde, puis il a secoué la tête et chassé ses pensées lugubres. J'ai compris que je risquais ma vie._

 _« Ça n'arrivera pas, je te fais confiance Bella. »_

 _Il a posé sa main sur ma joue, je me suis laissée consumer par ce contact désormais si familier mais toujours aussi troublant._

 _« Bella, tu es l'élément le plus important de ma vie. De_ _ **toute**_ _ma vie. »_

 _Il m'a volé un baiser et, interdite, je n'ai pas bougé, je l'ai laissé m'imposer son rythme. Edward était plus passionné alors, il a caressé mes courbes, de mes seins à mes fesses. Jamais il ne s'était encore permis ça. J'ai repensé à cette compatibilité que j'ai crue impossible quelques heures plus tôt. En réponse à l'audace d'Edward, mes pensées se sont affolées et ont laissé mes fantasmes envahir mon esprit. Je n'ai eu que ça en tête. Me donner à lui, le faire mien, nous étions compatibles._

 _Était-ce raisonnable ? je me suis questionnée, malgré tout._

 _Il n'était que de passage dans ma vie, et je doutais fortement pouvoir un jour aimer un autre homme autant que lui. Je l'aimais… je l'aimais vraiment. Le regretterais-je un jour si je me donnais à lui ? Et si je ne le faisais pas, aurais-je des remords ?_

 _« Tu n'imagines pas l'effet que tu me fais, Bella. » quand mes mains, d'elles-mêmes, ont caressé son visage._

 _« Jamais je n'ai ressenti ça… » ai-je à mon tour murmuré._

 _J'ai gémi ensuite parce que ses lèvres se sont perdues dans mon cou et il a suçoté ma peau. Je n'ai pas réalisé d'abord qu'il déboutonnait son jean et qu'il avait déjà déboutonné ma chemise. Ses mains sur mon corps, sur ma peau nue, découvraient les endroits les plus sensibles. Il a résolu mon dilemme quand il a glissé ses doigts sous l'élastique de ma culotte. Je me suis arquée, instinctivement mon corps en a réclamé encore et mon vampire a obéi avec enthousiasme. Mon soutien-gorge a fini en flocons de dentelle sur la couverture, une bouche fraîche et taquine a agacé mes seins, les a titillés, les a presque dévorés._

 _Tout était évident et naturel, beau et tendre, même ses gestes parfois trop rapides pour mes yeux, trop brusques pour ma chair fragile, mais peu m'importait. Dédié à mon plaisir, Edward a perdu de son arrogance. Il a laissé tomber son masque, ses traits ont pris des airs tendres, étonnés, voluptueux. Sa voix plus grave et plus douce encore m'ont chanté quelques mots, les mêmes, comme une litanie._

 _« Tu es à moi. Tu es ma vie. Tu es mon âme. »_

 _Mes doigts engourdis par le plaisir sont tout de même venus à bout de sa chemise à lui. Avec toute la force que je possédais, j'ai tiré dessus et elle s'est déchirée, il a ri contre mes lèvres. Il a enlevé ses chaussures seul, j'ai pu faire glisser son jean et son caleçon._

 _Je me suis ensuite reculée pour l'admirer, il s'est laissé faire, le dos au sol, les bras croisés derrière sa nuque, ses yeux fermés. J'ai promené mes mains sur les lignes pures de son torse, suivi les contours de ses muscles, effleuré la toison fine qui serpentait ensuite sur son ventre et se prolongeait autour de son sexe tendu. J'ai attendu ce moment longtemps, voir un sexe d'homme en érection et surtout pour moi. Je me suis assez moquée des réflexions de bon nombre d'héroïnes, de livres ou de films, face à tel spectacle. La taille (certes impressionnante) de son sexe ne va pas poser de problème. Il va m'emplir de toute sa virilité, ai-je pensé en gémissant tout bas, impatiente._

 _« À mon tour. » ai-je réussi ensuite à articuler._

 _Je me suis mise debout, échappant à ses mains destructrices et cajoleuses. Inquiet, il s'est redressé à son tour et a tendu la main vers ma joue. Je lui ai dit d'un regard que je n'avais pas peur et il s'est apaisé. C'est alors que j'ai vraiment contemplé ses yeux, ses pupilles dilatées n'étaient plus entourées de ce magnifique vert émeraude mais d'un bleu glacial, trop clair, impossible. Il les a fermé, honteux, avant de me parler, la voix peinée._

 _« Je sais, Bella. »_

 _« Ce vert est un subterfuge. »_

 _« Camouflage je dirais. J'avais les yeux verts lorsque j'étais humain. »_

 _« Pourquoi avoir voulu le cacher ? Tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant. » je lui ai reproché gentiment._

 _« Je me doutais que tu trouverais ça hideux. »_

 _« J'ai été surprise. » ai-je assuré._

 _« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, ces lentilles de contact ne devraient pas dissoudre. Je suis parti hier précipitamment de chez toi pour cette raison. Jamais ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant. »_

 _« Pourquoi maintenant ? »_

 _« Je sens tout mon corps se réchauffer, comme lorsque je bois du sang, mais là c'est plus intense, les lentilles ont en quelque sorte fondu. » m'a-t-il expliqué._

 _« Ouvre tes yeux. » je lui ai ordonné._

 _J'ai donc repris là où je m'étais arrêtée. J'ai enlevé ma chemise, des boutons manquaient, ma poitrine est apparue, mes pointes durcies par l'air froid et les attentions de mon vampire. Je me suis déhanchée pour ôter mon jean, en réaction, Edward est tombé à genoux devant._

 _« Laisse-moi l'enlever. » m'a-t-il suppliée, ses doigts déjà sur le dernier rempart à ma nudité._

 _Il n'a même pas attendu mon accord d'ailleurs, le fait que j'aie fermé les yeux, soufflée par la vue de son corps vénérant le mien, a été le signal pour lui. Le morceau de dentelle a disparu, je ne suis pas restée longtemps nue. Sa bouche m'a recouverte, sa langue m'a goutée, ses mains sur mes hanches m'ont empêchée de faiblir. Lui était assis, les jambes pliées sous lui, à la parfaite hauteur pour cette enivrante torture qu'il m'administrait._

 _J'ai du mordre ma lèvre pour ne pas lui me trahir mais quand mon orgasme me frappa, je m'en suis voulue de ne rien avoir dit plus tôt._

 _« Je t'aime Edward. » ai-je confessé dans un râle._

 _La dernière vague de ma jouissance, la plus puissante, m'a submergée et je me suis effondrée. Edward m'a retenue et m'a allongée. Il est parti à l'assaut sans me laisser plus de répit, deux de ses doigts ont recueilli les preuves de mon désir, de mon impatience._

 _« Tu me veux ? » a-t-il susurré entre mes cuisses._

 _J'ai plongé mes yeux dans les siens, j'ai voulu lui dire tout ce que je n'osais pas ainsi._

 _« Dis-le, ma Bella, dis-moi que tu me veux… là. »_

 _« Oui. »_

 _Il est remonté sur moi, lentement, aussi dangereux qu'un prédateur certain d'avoir annihiler toute résistance de sa proie. Son sourire carnassier s'est transformé soudain en un rond parfait. J'ai compris en retard qu'il savourait cette pénétration, il m'a prise sans que je le réalise. La douleur prévue n'est pas venue et je me suis délectée de cette sensation, lui en moi, lui et moi, confondus, unis, si compatibles._

 _Son sexe s'est aventuré plus loin à chaque coup de rein, je n'ai fait ensuite qu'émettre des suppliques incohérentes auxquelles il a pourtant répondu avec ferveur. J'avais joui déjà une fois et j'avais été si surprise, mais cette fois-ci, j'ai reconnu les signes. J'ai tout fait pour retarder ma chute car le spectacle d'Edward au-dessus de moi était magnifique. Ses yeux noirs cerclés de ce bleu infernal me sondaient, cherchant à me convaincre mais j'étais déjà convertie. Non je ne regretterais jamais._

 _« Laisse-toi aller. » a-t-il grogné._

 _« Toi aussi. » ai-je exigé en contre-partie._

 _J'ai été plus rapide, après tout j'avais refoulé les vagues de longues minutes, elles se sont déchaînées au plus profond de mon sexe, vengeresses. J'ai été vaincue, un sourire ravi sur mes lèvres. Edward m'a admirée, j'aurais juré avoir lu de l'amour dans ses yeux à cet instant. Il les a fermés pour s'abandonner à son tour à sa jouissance._

 _Nos souffles n'étaient pas erratiques ensuite, ils étaient profonds, le calme de la clairière nous a aussitôt apaisés. Edward s'est retiré rapidement de moi et m'a plaquée contre lui._

 _« Je ne savais pas… ai-je tenté. C'était si… Je ne savais pas que ce serait aussi… »_

 _Les mots ne me sont pas venus, mon soupir a exprimé tout cela bien mieux._

 _« Moi non plus. » a-t-il répliqué gravement._

 _Je me suis glissée pour pouvoir embrasser ses lèvres. Après notre baiser, chaste et tendre, il a refusé de m'ouvrir la porte vers son âme, ses paupières obstinément closes._

 _« Je t'aime. »_

 _« Donne-moi de ton sang, Bella. » a-t-il réclamé, comme si c'était une question de vie ou de mort._

 _J'ai tendu mon poignet vers sa bouche déjà rouge, chaude, douce. Je n'ai pas ressenti de douleur, ça n'a duré que quelques secondes._

 _« Merci Bella, pour tout. »_

 _Il a posé sa main sur ma joue et m'a souri. Le bleu avait chassé l'éclipse, ses prunelles brillaient, elles n'étaient plus si dérangeantes, j'apprendrais à aimer ça aussi._

* * *

Les yeux d'Edward sont devenus bleus, les lentilles ont donc fondu. Il est hors de lui, je le retiens car il veut poursuivre Jacob.

« Ça n'en vaut pas la peine. »

« Tu l'as embrassé ? » me demande-t-il brusquement.

« Non ! »

« Je les ai lus, Bella, tes livres. Tu l'aimes. »

« Edward, je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai du inventer. »

« Mais il était là, il connaît notre maison ! » enrage-t-il.

« Quand j'ai eu besoin d'être seule, il est venu m'apporter à manger, ce genre de choses. Il était mon ami. »

« Plus maintenant j'espère. » crache-t-il sans quitter les bois des yeux.

« Non. »

J'étouffe un sanglot et rentre chez nous.

« Je ne voulais pas te bouleverser Bella. Viens. »

Il veut m'entraîner dans la chambre, je résiste, il pose sa main sur ma joue mais je me rebelle.

« Tu ne peux pas tout savoir, tout comprendre. Tu ignores ce que j'ai vécu ces cinq dernières années sans toi. »

« Bella… pourquoi reparler du passé ? »

« Ça n'est pas le passé, tu es là mais tu vas repartir, je n'ai qu'un peu de répit avant de souffrir encore. »

Edward ne nie pas, je le déteste tant. Comment arrive-t-il à toujours me convaincre de me donner à lui, d'accepter le peu qu'il m'offre, de ne pas réclamer plus ? Qu'est-ce que ça changerait pour lui si je lui racontais ?

« Ne dis pas ça. » soupire-t-il.

« Je vais dormir un peu. »

Il me laisse passer devant lui, il ne fait aucun geste, je le déteste pour ça aussi. Même si ma raison m'ordonne de le fuir, mon cœur et mon corps s'y refusent. Ma fierté et mon chagrin, pour cette fois, arrivent à me faire avancer. Je m'étends sur le lit, inspire par la bouche pour ne pas me shooter à l'odeur d'Edward.

Je m'endors facilement, paisiblement presque. Le piège se tapit dans mes rêves, j'y suis avec Edward, heureuse et aimée par lui. Dans l'ombre pourtant, des yeux trop bleus nous scrutent et n'attendent qu'un faux pas.

« Bella… réveille-toi ma Bella. » chante-t-il à mon oreille.

Il fait nuit désormais, l'odeur d'une pizza me parvient. Où est-il allé la chercher ?

« Viens. » insiste-il.

Il me force à me lever, me soutient pour marcher, en vérité je suis bien réveillée et capable de tenir debout et d'avancer, mais j'ai besoin d'une excuse pour le toucher.

« Raconte-moi comment ça a commencé. » veut-il savoir après que j'ai englouti la moitié de la pizza.

Je souffle un coup, remettant en place ces souvenirs d'une vie sans lui que je déteste tant.

« Un jour Angela et moi étions chez elle, nous devions envoyé ses invitations pour la remise des diplômes. Nous avions postulé pour des universités et elle m'a demandé mon avis sur son essai. Elle a voulu lire le mien et elle m'a complimentée. Je lui ai dit que ça n'était pas ma première expérience et elle m'a cuisinée des jours et des jours. J'avais écrit tous mes souvenirs de toi, même si je savais que je n'aurais pas du. Angela est la seule au lycée qui m'ait accordé un peu d'attention, à part toi. J'ai voulu qu'on soit amie toutes les deux, et j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Votre départ n'est pas passé inaperçu et toute l'année de terminale, j'ai essuyé les moqueries de tes fans. Elles étaient si ravies de mon état, elles en ont rajouté jusqu'à ce qu'elles se lassent. Bref, j'ai changé les noms, réécrit des passages entiers. Angela a lu les premiers chapitres et puis le reste au fur et à mesure que j'osais inventer. Un an et demi plus tard, je me suis vraiment plongée dans cette histoire et j'ai imaginé ce qui aurait pu se passer pour eux si lui était revenu. C'était si simple, ça n'était pas toi et moi. À l'université de Seattle, Angela et moi étions dans un dortoir ensemble. Un jour, elle a envoyé le manuscrit du premier tome et tu connais la suite. »

Je suis essoufflée d'avoir autant parlé.

« Mais pourquoi avoir fait croire que tu étais mormone ? » rigole-t-il.

Je sais qu'il veut me dérider, je ne peux tout simplement pas. La visite de Jacob a brisé cette bulle dans laquelle Edward m'a soigneusement enfermée.

« Une idée de mon agent, ainsi mon exigence d'anonymat était préservé. »

« Toi chez les mormons. » continue-t-il de s'esclaffer.

« J'ai vécu en Utah dans une communauté deux mois je te signale. »

« Ah bon ? Quand ? »

« Une lubie de ma mère bien sur, j'avais dix ans. J'y étais si bien. »

Edward a compris que ça ne sert à rien, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

« Tu as trahi ta promesse. » lâche-t-il.

Il me l'a déjà reproché, cette fameuse nuit où il m'est apparu. Mais ce soir, ça me fait mal, je lutte pour ne pas me mettre à genoux et le supplier de me pardonner.

« Je suis désolée. Je pensais avoir bien brouillé les pistes. »

« Il y a quelque chose que tu ignores. Les Volturis n'auraient pas du avoir de doutes. Tu as effectivement bien joué le jeu et tes livres ne donnent aucune information vraisemblable. »

« Alors pourquoi sont-il intervenus ? » je m'inquiète.

Je n'aime pas quand ses yeux fuient les miens, quand ses mains se cachent.

« Te souviens-tu de Tanya ? »

* * *

 _Vous avez donc découvert MA version de la scène de la clairière, vous en pensez quoi ?_

 _Vous avez eu un très long chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Dites-le moi dans une review -)_

 _Je voulais aussi (re)dire que je suis sur Facebook : VanessaJJ Fanfiction_

 _À bientôt_


	15. Chapitre 14 La raison et la chair

**Ma rédemption et la sienne**

 **Chapitre 14 - La raison et la chair**

* * *

 _Merci pour vos reviews ! Continuez ! Dédicace à Stephenie Meyer qui ne me lire jamais mais sans qui nous ne partagerions pas cette passion !_

 _Pour rappel:_

 _Georges Clarson : Carlisle Cullen_

* * *

 **« Il faut donc être à l'agonie pour devenir un… »**

 **« Pas forcément. C'est juste Georges. Il n'imposerait jamais ce choix à qui aurait une autre solution. »**

…

 **« Nous ne connaissons qu'un seul autre groupe comme le nôtre, dans un petit village au nord du Canada. Nous avons vécu ensemble pendant quelques temps. »**

…

 **« Je te rends visite presque toutes les nuits. »**

…

 **« Ne sois pas gênée, me souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Si je savais rêver, je ne rêverais que de toi. Et je n'en aurais pas honte. »**

…

 **« On appelle ça la victoire de la raison sur la chair. »**

 **« Tu me rends folle. »**

…

 **« Alors ne t'éloigne pas. » répondis-je, incapable de dissimuler mon désir.**

 **« D'accord ! plaisanta-t-il. Qu'on amène les fers et je serai ton prisonnier. »**

…

 **« La jalousie (…) J'ai lu des dizaines de milliers de pages là-dessus, j'ai vu des acteurs la jouer dans des milliers de pièces et de films. Je croyais l'avoir plutôt bien comprise. Pourtant elle m'a déstabilisée. »**

 **« J'ai été déconcerté par l'élan de colère, de furie presque. »**

…

 **« Tu es en train de réveiller l'homme qui est en moi, et tout paraît plus violent parce que neuf. »**

…

 **« Pendant près d'un siècle, j'ai fréquenté mon espèce et la tienne en croyant que je me suffisais à moi-même, sans me rendre compte de ce que je cherchais. Et sans rien trouver, parce que tu n'étais pas encore née. »**

…

 **« Est-ce que… ce mariage… représente la même chose que pour les humains ? »**

…

 **« Je me demandais juste… à propos de toi et moi… un jour… »**

 **« Je ne crois pas que ce… que ça serait possible pour nous. »**

…

 **Plus fatiguée que je ne pensais l'être, épuisée par cette longue journée de tension mentale et émotionnelle, je sombrai dans le sommeil, enlacée par ses bras froids.**

* * *

 _Nous avons fait l'amour encore deux fois ce jour-là dans la clairière. Quand le soleil s'est couché, Edward s'est décidé à me ramener chez moi mais ne comptait pas me laisser. Je me suis rhabillée avec ma chemise et mon jean, mes sous-vêtements n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir. J'avais froid malgré mon manteau et la couverture sur le dos, j'étais courbaturée, une chance qu'il ait pu me porter._

 _Mon père est là quand nous sommes arrivés, nos rires et nos mains liées l'ont fait se rembrunir._

 _« Je suis de service cette nuit. » m'a annoncé Charlie._

 _« Tu as besoin que je te conduise ? » ai-je proposé._

 _« Pas la peine ce soir. Bella, je veux te parler seule à seul. »_

 _Je l'ai suivi dans le salon, mes joues s'échauffant déjà. Il paraitrait qu'une femme était visiblement différente quand elle venait de perdre sa virginité. Mon père se doutait-il de quelque chose ?_

 _« C'est sérieux entre toi et Edward ? »_

 _« Oui. »_

 _J'aurais du lui dire non, le temps pour un vampire n'avait pas la même mesure que pour nous autres et Edward partirait un jour. Non ça n'était pas sérieux puisque notre relation était déjà condamnée à l'échec._

 _« Tu es prudente ? »_

 _« Oui papa. » ai-je soufflé, rouge pivoine désormais._

 _« Bells… je sais que tu es une adulte, tu sais ce que tu fais, hein ? »_

 _« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »_

 _« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »_

 _« De quoi parles-tu ? »_

 _« Je ne le sens pas… Edward. Il est bizarre. Mais tu es heureuse depuis que tu es avec lui, hein ? »_

 _« Oui, très. » ai-je juré._

 _« Je devrais exiger qu'il parte… tu sais… pas de ça sous mon toit. Mais je préfère te savoir en sécurité plutôt que tu fasses des bêtises pour être avec lui. »_

 _« Papa, merci. »_

 _Un drame d'évité, je me suis sentie si chanceuse alors. Choisir entre mon premier petit-ami et mon père ? Ça m'aurait déchiré le cœur._

 _« Ne me fais pas regretter ma décision. »_

 _« Ok ! »_

 _« Je ne suis quand même pas à l'aise avec lui mais je suis assez mal placé pour jouer au papa poule après tout ce temps. »_

 _J'ai hoché la tête, j'aurais aimé un père plus présent, plus protecteur, je n'en voulais pourtant pas à Charlie. Il était ainsi et j'étais déjà si reconnaissante qu'il ait bien voulu que je vienne vivre avec lui._

 _« Appelle-moi si il y a un problème. Et Bells ? Tu peux dire non, à tout moment. Je ne te laisse pas faire. »_

 _Il a sorti de sa poche de pantalon une canette de gaz lacrymogène. J'ai passé mes bras autour de sa taille, quand j'étais petite et que je voulais juste qu'il sourit._

 _« Au revoir monsieur. »_

 _« Edward, je t'ai à l'œil quand même. Fais attention à ma fille. »_

 _« C'est promis. » a répliqué sérieusement mon vampire._

 _Une fois Charlie parti, Edward m'a suivie dans la cuisine. J'ai dîné rapidement des restes de lasagnes de la veille et bu beaucoup d'eau._

 _« Pourquoi tu viens quand je dors. » ai-je voulu savoir en montant les escaliers, Edward sur mes talons._

 _Sa main a caressé mes fesses, me faisant sursauter, le faisant rire._

 _« Parce que je n'aurais pas résisté à te faire l'amour, m'a-t-il confessé. As-tu seulement idée à quel point je te désire ? À quel point tu m'excites ? J'ai été tenté de t'enlever et de te séquestrer pour assouvir mon désir. Et ça prendrait beaucoup de temps. »_

 _Soudain, je me suis retrouvée plaquée sur mon lit, lui au-dessus de moi, mes poignets dans ses mains._

 _« Je crois que j'aimerais ça. » rétorquai-je en frottant mes cuisses involontairement._

 _« J'en suis sûr. »_

 _« Alors pourquoi pas ? »_

 _Il s'est radouci, nous nous sommes assis, lui contre ma tête de lui et moi entre ses jambes._

 _« Tu es humaine Bella. »_

 _« Je suis au courant. » ai-je raillé._

 _« Tu as besoin d'air frais, de nourriture, de vivre normalement. »_

 _« Je n'ai jamais eu une vie normale, je n'ai jamais eu une famille normale. Je t'envie en fait. »_

 _« Tu dis des bêtises ! Je suis un monstre. »_

 _« C'est faux ! » me suis-je insurgée._

 _Je me suis presque tordue le cou et l'ai embrassé avec force. Il a fourragé ses mains dans mes cheveux et m'a entraînée là où nous voulions. Sa main a déchiré ma chemise, elle était définitivement ruinée. Mes seins en main, il m'a forcé à rester devant lui. Ensuite il a grogné et mon jean a été déchiré à son tour. Ses doigts experts m'ont soumis à un jeu cruel, ils m'ont excitée, s'arrêtant toujours quand l'explosion grondait au fond de mon ventre. Ses dents ont malmené mon cou, sa langue a dessiné sur ma peau des arabesques._

 _« Maintenant ! » j'ai exigé finalement._

 _« Tu n'as aucune patience. »_

 _« Pas quand tu me fais ça. » ai-je rétorquée sentant qu'il m'obéissait et que le rythme de ses caresses ne se ralentissait pas._

 _J'ai été encore une fois submergée par mon orgasme. Je me suis affalée sur lui ensuite, mon corps engourdi._

 _« Mon dieu c'est si bon, ai-je gémi. Tu es doué pour ça, pour tout. »_

 _« Je n'en suis pas à mon coup d'essai, a-t-il plaisanté. Et ton corps est si vibrant… c'est si simple de te donner du plaisir. »_

 _Je me suis redressée et j'ai tâtonnée pour attraper le t-shirt avec le quel je dormais habituellement. Je me suis couverte, levée et ai titubé jusqu'à la chaise de rotin. J'ai enfilé le peignoir qui s'y trouvait, j'ai inspiré puis je lui ai fais face. Edward était déjà debout à un mètre de moi._

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »_

 _J'étais furieuse, j'étais jalouse, n'était-ce pas évident ? Allait-il encore me rire au nez ?_

 _« Ne me rappelle pas que je ne suis pas la première, ni la dernière ! »_

 _« Pourquoi tu es jalouse ? Je n'ai pas traversé les années en me suffisant à moi-même ! Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour ça. » s'est-il justifié._

 _Vraiment ? Edward était un dieu vivant, évidemment qu'il avait eu des occasions de passer à la pratique. Moi je n'avais eu que la théorie avant lui, trop coincée pour me masturber. Il avait allumé un brasier en moi ne s'éteindrait pas si facilement. Mais j'en étais malade de penser à une autre avec lui._

 _« J'ai sommeil. » ai-je murmuré en luttant contre mes larmes, et j'allais gagner cette bataille._

 _Je me suis couchée, j'ai éteint ma lampe de chevet et j'ai fermé fort mes yeux. Edward ne fit pas de bruit, si ce n'est pour sa main sur ma joue, j'aurais pu le croire parti. Je me suis endormie, plus fatiguée que je ne le pensais, par cette journée riche en découvertes et en sensations._

* * *

Il me dévisage et attend. Comment peut-il croire que j'ai oublié _Tanya_?

« Évidemment, je lui réponds durement. Mais je la croyais- »

« Ses sœurs et elle se disaient tout, m'interrompt-il comme si il était pressé. Irina a trop parlé devant Laurent. »

« Il t'a dénoncé ? »

Je n'en reviens pas, Laurent m'avait paru être sur la voie du « gentil » vampirisme. Pourquoi avoir trahi les Cullens ?

« Laurent recherchait depuis longtemps à côtoyer les Volturis, m'apprend Edward. Il veut être avec les puissants. Il a cru gagner la confiance d'Aro en dénonçant des traites, nous. »

« Mais c'est arrivé quand ? »

Comme trop souvent, Edward hésite à me répondre. Je pose ma main sur sa joue et ça marche.

« Il y a cinq ans. » murmure-t-il.

« Tu veux dire que… »

« Oui. »

Edward est parti à cause de ça ? De Laurent ? Des Volturis ?

« Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? » je m'écrie.

Mes yeux papillonnent car ils sont emplis de larmes de colère et de tristesse. Ça n'est pas le moment de pleurer, il y a trop en jeu, je me raisonne.

« Et te mettre plus en danger ? » se lamente-t-il, me cachant son visage derrière ses mains.

« Les Volturis auraient su immédiatement si ils étaient venus ici, j'aurais compris ce qu'ils étaient et- »

« Mais ils ne sont pas venus, n'est-ce pas ? » me coupe-t-il sèchement.

« Non, enfin je ne crois pas. » je répond d'une toute petite voix.

« Je t'avais dit que je te protégerai. » me rappelle-t-il plus doucement.

Son départ avait enfin un sens mais pourquoi avait-il menti ? Avait-il menti dans la forêt ?

« Mais tu m'as dit que tu ne m'aimais pas. » je murmure alors que mes yeux me brûlent quand à chaque fois que je pense à ce jour funeste où il m'a quittée.

Edward s'échappe encore, il va dans le coin cuisine et lave mon verre. Ça n'est qu'à trois mètres de moi mais soudain j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un océan entre lui et moi.

« J'avais mis ma famille entière en danger. À cause de toi, Bella. » lâche-t-il, ses deux mains accrochées au rebord de l'évier, tordant le métal.

Il ne m'accuse pas mais ça n'enlève rien à la douleur et la culpabilité que je ressens. Lui ne me l'a jamais dit mais d'autres de son clan ne se sont pas gênés pour le dire. J'ai besoin de lire dans son regard ce qu'il ne veut pas dire. J'ai moi aussi un petit secret, quelque chose que je lui ai caché parce que j'ai eu peur d'y croire.

« Je t'ai menti Edward. J'ai entendu ce qu'elle a dit. »

« Comment ça ? »

Il s'est retourné vivement, il me fait face, ses traits impassibles m'inquiètent mais je ne reculerai pas.

« Tanya. Ce qu'elle t'a dit le jour où tu l'as tuée. »

* * *

 _Verdict ? Vous n'êtes pas trop perdues ?_


	16. Chapitre 15 Les Cullen

**Sa rédemption et la mienne**

 **Chapitre 15 – Les Cullen**

* * *

 _Merci encore de lire cette fic en cours, j'essaie de publier tous les jours, c'est exceptionnel (merci les vacances)._

* * *

 _Kat / Catherina Cole : Bella_

 _Luke Clarson : Edward_

 _Georges Clarson : Carlisle Cullen_

 _Eva Clarson : Esmé_

 _Jenny Clarson : Alice_

* * *

 **« Luke ! Tu es resté ! »**

…

 **« Qu'ai-je dit ? » grognai-je**

 **« Que tu m'aimais. »**

 **« Ça n'est pas un scoop. »**

 **« C'était plaisant à entendre quand même. »**

 **« Je t'aime. »**

 **« Tu es ma vie, désormais. » répondit-il tout simplement.**

…

 **« Que dirais-tu de rencontrer ma famille ? »**

…

 **« Je n'ai pas peur d'eux. J'ai peur qu'ils… ne m'apprécient pas. »**

…

 **« Georges, Eva, je vous présente Kat. » lança Luke en brisant le silence.**

 **« Sois la bienvenue, Kat. » me dit Georges.**

…

 **« Ils t'aiment bien, tu sais, continua Luke. Eva surtout. »**

…

 **« Jenny a juste vu la prochaine arrivée de visiteurs. (…) Ils ne sont pas comme nous. »**

* * *

 _« J'ai une surprise pour toi. » m'a-t-il annoncé le mercredi matin alors qu'il roulait vers le lycée._

 _« Je n'aime pas les surprises. »_

 _« Celle-ci te plaira. J'ai remis en état une vieille maison dans la forêt. Il y a encore beaucoup à faire mais il y a le minimum pour que nous y passions du temps, rien que toi et moi. » a-t-il dit, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres._

 _« Oh ! C'est merveilleux ! »_

 _« On passera tout le weekend là-bas, ok ? »_

 _« Oui mais… je dis quoi à Charlie ? »_

 _« Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il travaille une partie du weekend, et l'autre il est saoul. »_

 _« C'est faux, il boit moins ! » je me suis emportée._

 _Moi j'ai remarqué les changements de ces deux dernières semaines, et que quelque soit la raison qui ait poussé mon père a boire moins, j'espère que ça va le motiver à continuer sur la voix de la sobriété._

 _« Si tu le dis. »_

 _Il a posé sa main sur ma joue et je lui ai déjà pardonné._

 _« Tout un weekend, je continue sur mon petit nuage. Seuls, vraiment seuls ? »_

 _« Oui. Mais mes parents aimeraient te rencontrer, on pourrait y aller samedi matin. »_

 _« Je ne sais pas trop. »_

 _« Ils ne vont pas te mordre. »_

 _« Vraiment ? »_

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas. »_

 _Charlie a accepté que je passe le weekend avec Edward, j'étais supposée dormir chez lui, pas dans une maison à l'abandon avec juste un lit dedans. Edward a eu beau me jurer qu'il avait déjà beaucoup travaillé pour la rendre viable, je n'étais pas dupe. Nous avions besoin d'un endroit rien qu'à nous pour nous aimer, j'aurais pu me contenter d'une tente même si le temps nous permettrait de faire à toute heure l'amour en plein air._

 _Le vendredi soir, il m'a emmenée en voiture jusqu'à chez lui. Dès que nous sommes descendus de voiture, il m'a portée jusqu'à un adorable cottage perdu dans les bois et directement dans la petite chambre. Le lit et les draps étaient blancs, le sol était recouvert entièrement d'une moquette épaisse dorée. Une large cheminée fait face au lit, un feu y brûlait déjà. Les fenêtres étaient neuves en bois clair et tranchaient avec les murs délavés de pierre grise._

 _Edward ne m'a pas laissé plus de temps pour admirer le décor, il m'a fait l'amour sur le lit, sur la moquette, devant la cheminée. Je me suis endormie tard cette nuit-là dans ses bras. Il m'a apportée le petit-déjeuner au lit en mimant un maître d'hôtel guindé. Il m'a faite rire des heures durant, il a refusé de rompre le contact avec ma peau si bien que nous avons pris une douche ensemble, qu'il est resté à côté de moi alors que je mangeais et m'habillais. J'ai du même le menacer pour pouvoir me rendre présentable avant de rencontrer sa famille._

 _En début d'après-midi, nous avons marché jusqu'à la grande maison blanche. Un couple est apparu sur le perron, j'ai décrypté leur expression au fur et à mesure que nous approchions._

 _« Comment oses-tu la ramener ici ?! » a grondé la femme._

 _« Carlisle, Esmé, je vous présente Bella. » a répliqué courtoisement Edward._

 _Je me suis ratatinée et même cachée derrière lui, les yeux de ses « parents » ne cachaient pas leur colère et leur dégout._

 _« Nous en avons discuté, fils. Si tu t'entêtes, tu ne peux pas rester ici. C'est dangereux pour toute notre famille ! » a renchéri Carlisle._

 _Je n'ai pas été autorisée à entrer à l'intérieur et Edward non plus par conséquent puisqu'il a gardé ma main dans la sienne. Esmé s'est chargée de remettre à Edward deux grosses valises._

 _« Je fais toujours partie de cette famille. » s'est obstiné mon vampire._

 _« Tu connais la condition, Edward. Elle n'a rien à faire ici, ni avec toi d'ailleurs. »_

 _Edward s'est enfin mis en colère, j'étais étonnée qu'il ait pu garder son calme aussi longtemps mais après tout il s'agissait de sa famille._

 _« Vous devez me croire ! »_

 _Esmé allait répliquer mais Edward m'a entraînée à toute vitesse sur le chemin du retour. J'ai jeté un dernier regard vers la maison, quatre autres vampires se tenaient sur le seuil, et tous les six arboraient la même expression furieuse._

 _« Pourquoi m'as-tu emmenée chez eux ? j'ai explosé quand nous sommes revenus au cottage. Ils me détestent ! Et tu te doutais de ce qu'il allait se passer, n'est-ce pas ? »_

 _« Bella, je suis désolé, j'aurais du te le dire mais… Mais je voulais qu'ils voient pourquoi je ne peux pas me passer de toi. »_

 _« Je ne comprends pas. »_

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas, ma Bella. Ils t'accepteront. »_

 _Il m'a consolée, il m'a dit que nous avions tout le temps pour ça, et que de toute façon, pour le moment, il me voulait toute à lui. Rapidement Edward m'a fait passer toute envie de penser aux Cullen et à leur regard bleuté empli de colère. Il m'a faite gémir et crier le reste de la journée et une partie de la nuit._

 _Au matin je suis réveillée par un rire de femme, la place à mes côtés dans le grand lit blanc est vide._

 _« Ainsi donc c'était vrai ! C'est pour une humaine que tu as mis fin à notre arrangement ?! »_

 _« Tais-toi, elle est à l'intérieur ! » a exigé Edward, tendu._

 _J'ai tenté de rester calme, j'ai mesuré ma respiration pour qu'elle soit plus lente, je n'ai même pas ouvert les yeux, je voulais écouter discrètement._

 _« Mais tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ? » lui a lancé la femme._

 _« Pourquoi tu es là ? »_

 _« Rosalie m'a appelée, elle m'a dit que tu étais tombé dans les filets d'une petite chose. J'ai tellement ri mais elle a insisté alors je suis venue voir par moi-même. » a-t-il expliqué, toujours amusée._

 _« Tu n'as rien à faire ici. »_

 _« Quelle est ta prochaine lubie ? Tu vas l'épouser ? La transformer peut-être ? Tu envisages de condamner cette fille juste pour pouvoir avoir une nouvelle maitresse ? C'est pathétique, c'est vrai que le sexe avec des humains a des bons côtés mais je te connais, tu es une vraie bête au lit. Tu vas la tuer à faire de la baiser ! »_

 _Je n'ai pu que serrer les dents, elle le connaissait bien, ils avaient un passé en commun, ils avaient couché ensemble._

 _« Je ne peux pas la transformer. » a répondu mon vampire comme si chaque mot était difficile à prononcer._

 _« Carlisle t'aiderait peut-être, il l'a fait pour Esmé, mais, lui au moins, il s'était imprégné. »_

 _Mon amant n'a pas répliqué, j'ai pensé qu'elle faisait exprès de parler à voix haute pour le défier et pour être écoutée._

 _« Tu t'es imprégnée d'elle ? » s'est écriée Tanya, si fort que j'en ai sursauté._

 _« Tu l'as réveillée ! » a-t-il grondé._

 _« Tu es vraiment fou. Après ta scène d'adieu le mois dernier et ça… pas la peine de revenir me voir pour baiser. »_

 _« Nous n'avons fait que passer le temps toi et moi, et jamais plus je ne voudrais de toi. »_

 _« Change-la, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de toute façon ? » a-t-elle craché._

 _« Exactement le fond de ma pensée. Pars ! »_

 _« Tu les mets tous en danger, même moi désormais je le suis. »_

 _« Garde le secret. » l'a suppliée Edward._

 _Elle est partie et lui est revenu sous les draps. J'ai remué puis j'ai demandé à Edward de m'apporter à boire et il y est allé en une seconde. Malgré moi, malgré tout ce que je venais d'entendre, j'ai eu envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de le bercer. Il s'est laissé faire, il m'a touchée comme jamais, sans chercher à m'exciter, sans chercher à se satisfaire, juste pour me câliner._

 _L'idée de retourner au lycée a été, selon Edward, la raison pour sa morosité le reste de la journée. Je l'ai cru, nous séparer était de plus en plus difficile. Mais aucun doute que cette visite matinale et ses conflits avec sa famille le faisaient souffrir. Je me suis sentie si coupable d'être la raison de son bannissement, j'ai passé la journée à le satisfaire, à le prendre dans mes bras et à l'embrasser. Je lui ai dit « je t'aime » quelques fois aussi, peu m'importait qu'il se soit contenté de me répondre que j'étais sa vie._

* * *

« J'ai entendu ce qu'elle a dit. »

« Pourquoi avoir menti ? Tu as fait semblant de te réveiller. » se souvient-il.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu mentes ensuite, je n'ai pas voulu y croire de toute façon. »

« Bella, je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir, je suis tellement désolé. »

Je ne suis pas prête à entendre des excuses, parce que je reste persuadée qu'elles ne seront pas sincères. Je me surprends moi-même à me mettre en colère contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Tu l'as fait, tu savais que je t'aimais et que tu me détruirais, mais tu n'as pas hésité. »

« Je- »

« Et tu reviens quand ça te chante ! J'aurais pu être heureuse avec un autre, tu sais. » je rajoute, sachant que c'est un coup bas.

Il serait rouge si il avait été humain, je vois ses yeux s'assombrir et ça n'a rien à voir avec le désir. J'ai touché un point sensible, je sais qu'il est possessif et avant, j'ai même cru qu'il était jaloux.

« Je n'ai pas eu le choix. » se défend Edward sans plus grande conviction.

« Tu aurais du me dire la vérité ! J'ai passé cinq ans hantée par toi, par tes mots. Chaque merveilleux souvenir de toi a été sali par tes mensonges. »

Je me lève et file sous la douche, arrachant presque mes vêtements. L'eau masquera mes pleurs. J'apprécie ces instants seule, je me frotte le corps et espère l'ôter de ma peau. Mais très vite je le veux, il me manque. Je suis orgueilleuse et par expérience je sais que de toute façon il va me rejoindre. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de me rejoindre quand je prends une douche… Non c'était avant, avant il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il ne l'a pas fait pendant cinq ans, preuve que ça lui est passé.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir, je me presse de me tourner vers le mur pour cacher mon sourire narquois. Je soupire pour lui faire croire que je suis encore en colère. Une seule fois j'ai refusé de faire l'amour avec lui, je m'étais promis à l'époque de ne plus dire non parce qu'il a tué deux vampires ensuite. Mon dieu, j'ai tellement de morts sur la conscience à cause de lui.

« Bella, pardonne-moi. »

Je reste sourde à sa requête, il est capable de faire mieux.

« S'il te plaît. »

Il se déshabille et laisse retomber bruyamment son jean et ses chaussures à terre. À l'instant où il entre dans la douche, je n'ai plus la force de me refuser à lui, je le désire trop. Comment est-ce possible ? Après tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir, pourquoi je me sens tellement attirée par lui ? C'est comme si il était un aimant, le seul aimant d'ailleurs, et moi une pièce de métal.

Ses mains se posent sur mes épaules et je me laisse faire, je lui fais face. Il me regarde intensément sans rien montrer et sans surprise sa main se pose sur ma joue.

« S'il te plait Bella. »

Je baisse les yeux, déchirée entre mon cœur et ma raison. Ma raison admet que lui pardonner de m'avoir quittée pour mon bien est excusable, mais Edward aurait du me dire la vérité et me faire l'amour une dernière fois. Mon cœur n'écoute pas, rien, il veut plonger plus profondément dans les abysses de cet amour.

« Ma Bella… tu sais que je dois te protéger encore maintenant. »

Une main caresse ma gorge, je lève la tête pour qu'il puisse œuvrer facilement. Ses lèvres se posent sur ma tempe, elles descendent ensuite sur ma nuque. Je ne parviens pas à retenir un premier gémissement, puis un autre, et encore un autre.

« Ma Bella… Ma vie. »

Il se presse contre moi, mes yeux sont fermés sous l'effet de ses caresses encore chastes. Bientôt il va empoigner mes hanches puis mes fesses, une minute plus tard il me portera si bien que je pourrais m'accrocher à la barre du rideau de douche, et il me prendra ainsi, sans rencontrer la moindre résistance. Mon corps est prêt à subir cet assaut, il a hâte. Mais ça ne se passe pas ainsi. Edward m'embrasse longuement, tendrement, je sens mes larmes pointer sous mes paupières.

« Je dois assumer mes actes et je ne regrette **rien**. » chuchote-t-il dans mon oreille avant de reprendre ma bouche.

Je me fige, déconcertée, pleine d'espoir et aussitôt après en colère contre moi-même pour oser espérer.

Il y a cinq ans, il m'a dit aussi qu'il devait assumer ses actes et qu'il regrettait tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous.

* * *

 _Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? À quel jeu joue Edward à souffler le chaud et le froid? Tanya a-t-elle vraiment baissé les bras? Des réponses au prochain chapitre!_


	17. Chapitre 16 Carlisle

**Sa rédemption et la mienne**

 **Chapitre 16 – Carlisle**

* * *

 **« Il n'existe que très peu de façons de nous anéantir. »**

…

 **« Je passe mon temps à guetter ça. (…) Le moment où je t'apprendrai un détail, à moins que tu ne le remarques toi-même, qui sera trop dur à supporter, et où tu fuiras en hurlant. »**

…

 **« Il (Georges Clarson) avait trouvé sa vocation, sa pénitence, sauver des vies humaines. »**

…

 **« Avec le temps cependant, j'ai fini par voir le monstre en moi. Rien n'effacerait jamais la dette de tant d'existences humaines volées, quelles que soient les justifications que je m'inventais. »**

…

 **« Désolée de te décevoir, mais tu es loin d'être aussi terrifiant que tu le penses. D'ailleurs, je n'ai absolument pas peur de toi. »**

…

 **« Nous, nous allons faire une partie de base-ball. »**

* * *

 _Edward m'a ramenée chez moi en fin d'après-midi, j'ai râlé car je voulais rester encore une nuit dans notre nid d'amour._

 _« Je dois chasser cette nuit. » m'a-t-il répété en se garant devant chez moi._

 _« Tu ne peux pas te contenter de sang animal ? »_

 _« De sang… Ah ! Tu es si drôle parfois ! »_

 _« Quoi ? Du sang est du sang. »_

 _« Mais il me faut du sang humain, parce que j'ai été humain. Je suis ainsi Bella. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas survivre sans sang humain. »_

 _« Ok… Tu seras là à mon réveil ? »_

 _« Promis. »_

 _Il m'a embrassée longuement puis je suis sortie de la voiture et suis rentrée chez moi. Charlie n'était pas là, je me suis installée dans le salon pour faire mes devoirs tout en regardant les informations._

 _Un garde d'une usine prochaine avait été attaqué par un animal puis la bête a tué un autre homme de Forks, un ami de mon père. Je me demandais si ces morts étaient liées aux vampires de la ville, mais j'ai refusé d'y croire. Ils voulaient plus que tout protéger leur secret, ça sera idiot de chasser dans la ville où ils habitaient._

 _Plus tard, en préparant le diner, je me suis demandée ce que faisait Edward. Puis j'ai eu encore cette idée ridicule mais de plus en plus obsédante. Et si il se nourrissait de mon sang ?_

 _Mon père a appelé vers dix-neuf heures et m'a prévenue qu'il ne rentrerait que cette nuit, il m'a aussi demandée si mon weekend s'était bien passé, j'étais contente de ne pas me trouver en face de lui à cet instant._

 _J'étais en train de manger devant la télé quand j'ai entendu la porte de l'entrée claquer. J'ai cru que c'était mon père, qu'il venait juste faire un saut, aussi je n'ai pas bougé. Au bout d'une minute, curieuse et étonnée qu'aucun autre bruit n'ait retenti, j'ai levé le nez de mon assiette. La télé s'est arrêtée, la lumière s'est éteinte, peut-être que la porte avait claqué à cause du vent, un orage était peut-être prévu._

 _Je me suis levée et soudain ma gorge a été enserrée par un bras froid. Je n'ai rien vu de mon agresseur mais j'ai reconnu sa voix._

 _« Tu n'es rien qu'une gamine, une stupide gamine. Je ne vais pas risquer ma vie à cause de toi. »_

 _Le bras du vampire glissa, sa main enroula plus fortement autour de ma gorge._

 _« Pitié. » j'ai voulu crier mais n'ai pu que murmurer._

 _« Oh ma chère, maintenant ou plus tard, quelle différence ? Si il t'aimait vraiment, tu serais déjà un vampire. Il va te jeter après t'avoir usée. »_

 _Elle a rigolé, malgré ma terreur, je ne pensais qu'à Edward, au fait qu'il ne voulait pas de moi au point de me faire son égale._

 _« Lâche-la ! » cria une autre femme._

 _« Elle doit mourir ! »_

 _J'ai senti des ongles aiguisés s'enfoncer dans mon bras gauche, la prise autour de mon cou s'est un peu relâchée._

 _« Ne fais pas ça Tanya ! »_

 _Des mains larges et froides ont encerclé ma taille, un homme, un vampire, il m'a tirée vers lui, mon cou enfin libéré._

 _« Ça va Bella ? »_

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Qui êtes-vous ? » je me suis écriée._

 _En un instant, j'ai été posée dans l'herbe du jardin derrière la maison et Edward a émergé des arbres, en courant vers moi._

 _« Bella ! »_

 _J'ai sangloté en répétant son prénom. J'ai pu reconnaître, avant d'être aveuglée par mes larmes, Alice._

 _« Mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » a exigé de savoir Edward._

 _« Elle va bien. »_

 _« Son bras ! »_

 _« Emmett est avec Tanya à l'intérieur. »_

 _« Tanya… » a grogné Edward._

 _« Va aider Emmett à la maitriser, j'emmène Bella voir Carlisle. » a dit Alice en me forçant à me détacher d'Edward._

 _Elle a couru dans la forêt sans rien dire, à toute allure. Ma tête me tournait, l'odeur du sang m'écoeurait._

 _« Carlisle, elle saigne ! » a prévenu Alice._

 _J'ai rouvert les yeux, j'étais sans doute chez les Cullen, ceux qui m'avaient rejetée la veille. On m'a assise sur une chaise dans la cuisine puis le médecin a posé une main sur mon bras, trop proche de mes blessures et j'ai grincé des dents à cause de la douleur._

 _« Que s'est-il passé ? » s'est enquit le médecin, l'anxiété pointant dans sa voix._

 _« Tanya a voulu la tuer. » lui a appris Alice._

 _« Bella ? » murmura Esmé en me découvrant dans sa cuisine._

 _« Elle ne nous apporte que des ennuis ! » a vociféré une autre voix de femme depuis une autre pièce._

 _Carlisle a nettoyé mes plaies, quatre entailles profondes d'un centimètre._

 _« Je dois recoudre. »_

 _« Où est Edward ? » m'a demandé Esmé._

 _Je n'ai pas pu lui répondre, j'avais peur, j'étais au milieu d'un clan de vampires qui me détestaient. Et j'avais peur pour Edward._

 _« Il est resté avec Emmett pour calmer Tanya. » a répondu Alice._

 _Emmett est arrivé à cet instant, la mine défaite. J'avais encore plus peur de lui, il était impressionnant, tout en muscles. Rosalie s'est matérialisée à ses côtés._

 _« Il l'a tuée. » a déclaré le vampire._

 _« Quoi ?! » s'est emporté Carlisle._

 _« Edward a tué Tanya. » a répété Emmett._

 _Les quatre autres vampires l'ont regardé, effarés. Un autre encore arriva, Jasper, le plus redoutable à mon sens. Ses yeux plissés, sa bouche presque tordue par son sourire dérangeant, rien chez lui ne m'inspirait confiance._

 _« Eh bien, nous allons devoir expliquer tout ça aux Denalis. » a lâché Carlisle._

 _Il a terminé de me recoudre en quelques secondes, Alice m'a emmenée ensuite vers les escaliers et m'a dit d'attendre dans la chambre d'Edward au deuxième étage._

 _« Ça a raté. » a grogné Rosalie dans mon dos._

 _Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour, je me suis retournée, en manquant de dévaler sur les fesses les quelques marches déjà grimpées. C'était elle qui avait manigancé la visite de cette Tanya, à cause de Rosalie j'avais failli mourir._

 _« Tout est de sa faute ! » je leur ai dit._

 _« Pas du tout. » m'a narguée Rosalie._

 _« Tanya a dit que tu avais insisté pour qu'elle vienne. »_

 _« Rosie ! » s'est exclamé Emmett._

 _« Je n'ai pas dit à Tanya de tuer cette humaine ! » s'est-elle défendue à l'adresse de sa famille._

 _« Tu croyais que ça changerait quelque chose ? » est intervenue Alice._

 _« Calme-toi. » lui a intimé son compagnon._

 _Alice m'a tirée de nouveau vers les escaliers._

* * *

« Plus de mensonges. » je supplie enfin.

« Je ne te mentirais plus. »

« Tu as dit que tu regrettais ce que nous avions fait, tu me l'as dit en me quittant ! »

Il pose sa main sur ma joue, il comprend, je crois, le désespoir que ses mots viennent de provoquer. Mais pourquoi veut-il encore me blesser ? Il veut me punir pour les romans ? Il veut m'empêcher d'espérer encore.

Il s'écarte un peu de moi, de quelques centimètres, car la douche ne lui donne pas plus d'espace. Il efface mes larmes avec ses lèvres puis embrasse mon front.

« Bella, combien de fois t'ai-je dit que tu étais ma vie. Comment as-tu pu croire un seul mot de ce que je t'ai dit ce jour-là ? » se lamente-t-il.

Mais pourquoi paraît-il si triste ? Non, je ne dois pas espérer, mon cœur ne s'en remettra pas sinon.

« Pourquoi avoir été si cruel ? Tu n'as jamais parlé d'amour. » j'insiste.

« Je ne pouvais rien dire car je savais qu'un jour je devrais te quitter. Mais tu as raison, j'ai été cruel et égoïste. Je n'ai pas voulu renoncer à toi au départ mais après j'ai réalisé que tu risquais trop à mes côtés, que tu gâcherais ta vie. Je voulais que tu en aimes un autre, un humain. Si je n'avais pas été si cruel en te quittant, je t'aurais à tout jamais empêcher d'être heureuse sans moi. »

« Je ne comprends pas. » je dis, bornée.

Je ne veux pas comprendre, voilà la vérité.

« Si je t'avais montré à quel point je t'aime, jamais tu n'aurais pu survivre sans moi. » explique-t-il.

« Non ! »

Il ment, il ne m'a jamais aimée, il ne l'a jamais dit. Non, il ment.

« Je t'aime Bella, c'est plus fort que ça même, me déclare-t-il. Tu n'as pas pu comprendre car tu n'es pas un vampire. Mais moi j'ai su à l'instant où je t'ai vue. Je vis depuis des décennies avec des couples amoureux à chaque seconde de leur immortalité, j'ai compris que tu étais mon âme-soeur. »

« Carlisle a changé Esmé. » je balbutie, la peur au ventre.

Je ne veux pas devenir un vampire, mais… pour lui… Serais-je prête à sacrifier ma vie ? Il y a cinq ans j'aurais dit oui aussitôt.

« Et Carlisle s'en est toujours voulu, continue Edward. Malgré leur bonheur, et bien qu'elle lui dise chaque jour qu'elle ne regrette rien, lui se sent coupable. Esmé voulait être mère, elle n'en a même pas eu le temps et elle a fait une croix sur son rêve le plus cher. Elle s'est réveillée de la transformation et elle a compris. Mais moi je n'ai pas pu te changer, pas toi, je ne le pourrais jamais. Tu es si pure, bonne, parfaite. Tu ne mérites pas d'être damnée. »

« Si tu m'avais changée… tu ne m'aurais pas quittée ? »

Il refuse cette éventualité, je le lis dans son regard. Il éteint le robinet de la douche, me serre encore contre lui.

« Je sais que tu as souffert, je te jure que je le sais, parce que j'ai souffert tout autant. Je t'aime autant que tu m'aimes mais… Non, je ne peux pas faire de toi un monstre. »

« Tu t'es imprégné de moi ? » je lui demande enfin, mon cœur cesse de battre en attendant sa réponse.

« Oui. »

* * *

 _Voilà, l'imprégnation c'est un truc de vampires en fait :-) Et Tanya a bien été punie!_

 _Merci d'avance pour vos reviews !_


	18. Chapitre 17 Le match

**Sa rédemption et la mienne**

 **Chapitre 17 – Le match**

 _Bonsoir ou bonjour ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **« J'ai remarqué que tu passais beaucoup de temps avec ce Clarson. » -Perry Morreca**

…

 **« J'étais chez les Clarson. »**

 **Ébahi, William en laissa tomber sa fourchette.**

 **« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais là-bas ? »**

 **« Euh… il se trouve que je sors plus ou moins avec Luke Clarson ce soir… et il désirait me présenter à ses parents… Ça va papa ? »**

 **Apparemment il était en train de s'offrir une rupture d'anévrisme.**

…

 **« Tu joues au base-ball,** _ **to**_ **i ? »**

…

 **« Attention à ma fille, hein ? »**

 **« Elle ne risque rien avec toi. »**

…

 **Au lieu de rester tranquille, j'enroulai mes bras autour de sa nuque et me soudais à son visage de pierre.**

 **« Nom d'un chien, Kat ! s'écria-t-il. Tu as juré ma mort ou quoi ? »**

…

 **« Je t'aime, murmura-t-il. C'est une bien piètre excuse à mon comportement mais c'est vrai. » (C'était la première fois qu'il le disait.)**

…

 **« C'est que la plupart du temps, je les traite comme mes propres enfants. Mes instincts maternels n'ont jamais été assouvis. Luke t'a-t-il que j'avais perdu un bébé ? » - Eva**

…

 **« Ils ont voyagé beaucoup plus vite que je ne m'y attendais. Je me suis trompée sur leur trajectoire. » - Jenny**

 **« Combien sont-ils ? »**

 **« Trois. »**

…

 **« Excuse-moi, Kat. C'était stupide et irresponsable de t'exposer ainsi. Je suis vraiment désolé. »**

* * *

 _J'ai entendu une porte claquer, des voix ont résonné au rez-de-chaussée, furieuses elles ont appelé Edward. Mon vampire est entré dans la chambre et m'a rejoint lentement._

 _« Tout va bien, ma Bella ? »_

 _J'ai juste hoché la tête._

 _« Elle ne te fera plus de mal. Plus jamais je ne laisserai quelqu'un te toucher. »_

 _« Edward… ta famille… »_

 _Mes pleurs ont repris de plus belle._

 _« Je te ramène chez toi. »_

 _« Hors de question. » a répliqué Esmé depuis le seuil de la chambre._

 _« Son père va rappliquer ici. » a présumé Edward._

 _« J'ai déjà appelé Charlie. Il est d'accord. »_

 _« Allons chez nous. » s'est-il résigné avant d'embrasser mon front._

 _Ils nous attendaient au rez-de-chaussée, j'ai tenté de ne pas voir la colère dans les yeux des Cullen. Dans notre lit, je me suis endormie ensuite rapidement, blottie contre Edward. Il m'a réveillée aux aurores et comme souvent, j'ai fait ce qu'il m'a dit. Je me suis habillée chaudement, j'ai sauté sur son dos et il a couru dans les bois._

 _En arrivant dans un grand champ dégagé, il s'est crispé et à regret, m'a reposée à terre._

 _« Qui sont-ils ? » demandai-je tout bas, effrayée par le groupe à une cinquantaine de mètres de nous, des vampires ai-je deviné._

 _« Les Denalis, et ils sont venus avec des renforts. »_

 _J'ai enfin pris la mesure de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir. Un vampire avait voulu me vider de mon sang et Edward l'avait tué pour cela. Mais ça n'était pas n'importe quel vampire. Tanya était membre d'un clan ami et dans le monde des vampires, c'était rare. Qu'allait-il se passer ?_

 _Nous ne nous sommes pas approchés, Edward pouvait communiquer ainsi. Il parla rapidement et à voix basse, si bien que je n'ai pas compris un seul mot. Au bout d'une minute d'ailleurs, j'ai cessé d'essayer. À la place, j'ai serré plus fort la main d'Edward et je les ai tous toisés. J'ai voulu leur montrer que je n'étais pas insignifiante, qu'Edward était tout pour moi, et que j'étais prête à tout pour lui, à mourir et même à tuer._

 _Un quart d'heure après, deux vampires, un homme et une femme, se sont détachés du groupe et ont couru dans notre direction. Ils ont ralenti leur allure ultra rapide pour me dévisager de leurs yeux trop bleus. Lui avait de cheveux blonds longs et attachés sur sa nuque, elle avait des cheveux roux, presque rouges, longs et bouclés. Leur inspection n'a duré que quelques instants, Edward s'est empressé de me plaquer contre lui mais il m'a semblé qu'il a échangé quelques mots avec l'homme._

 _« Que se passe-t-il ? » ai-je finalement insisté pour savoir alors que le groupe de vampires toujours au milieu du champ s'était resserré._

 _« Ils délibèrent. » s'est résolu à me dire Edward._

 _« Que risquons-nous ? »_

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas. »_

 _Soudain Carlisle a parcouru une partie de la distance en courant, il s'est stoppé à une dizaine de mètres de nous et a avancé à allure humaine._

 _« Les Denalis nous retirent leur soutien. » a-t-il annoncé, la mine contrite._

 _« Je suis désolé, mais elle a voulu tuer Bella. »_

 _« Je sais, fils. » a ajouté Carlisle en me fixant étrangement._

 _La famille Cullen est apparue aux côtés du patriarche, j'ai gardé la tête haute et la main d'Edward dans la mienne. Seule Alice n'arborait pas une expression dure sur son visage._

 _« Nous partirons à la fin de l'année scolaire pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, enchaîna Carlisle. Malgré nos différents, nous voulons garder le contact avec toi. »_

 _Edward a acquiescé, ils sont partis._

 _« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Tu vas partir avec eux ? » je me suis inquiétée._

 _« Non, ils m'ont exclu de la famille. »_

 _« À cause de moi ? »_

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas, ma Bella. »_

 _« Non ! Il s'agit de ta famille ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils te détestent. »_

 _« Ça leur passera. »._

 _« Ils veulent que tu me quittes, n'est-ce pas ? »_

 _Ses yeux m'ont répondu._

 _« Ça n'est pas juste ! » ai-je grondé_

 _« Eux ne le sont pas. Mais ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. Ne leur en veux pas trop, c'est après moi qu'ils sont furieux. »_

 _Edward m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a embrassée. Nous ne sommes pas arrivés en retard au lycée._

* * *

Il me fait sortir de la douche, me sèche religieusement puis me force à enfiler un peignoir. Sans surprise, il m'entraîne dans la chambre, sur le lit.

« Je t'aime. » répète-t-il, sa main sur ma joue.

« Ça ne devrait pas nous faire souffrir. »

« Je ne souffre pas quand je suis avec toi. Toi si ? » m'interroge-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

« La peur que tu me quittes encore me ronge chaque seconde. »

« Je n'ai pas la bonne solution, admet-il. J'ai voulu rester à tes côtés aussi longtemps que tu vivrais mais je t'ai mise si souvent en danger. Et ma famille aussi. J'ai tout fait de travers et je pense toujours qu'un jour je serai encore forcé de m'éloigner de toi. »

« Alors que fait-on ? »

« S'aimer aussi longtemps qu'on le peut. » propose-t-il.

Il m'embrasse longuement, il me ferait presque perdre la tête mais j'ai encore des questions et des doutes.

« Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça. Et si vraiment tu t'es imprégné de moi, tu ne peux pas être heureux sans moi. Et moi non plus. »

« Tu sais ce que ça signifie. » remarque-t-il, pas vraiment étonné.

« Victoria et James m'ont expliqué, Alice a confirmé. »

« Tu l'as appliqué aux loups dans tes romans. »

Il ne me reproche rien, il veut comprendre, me décrypter.

« Parce que je ne pouvais pas y croire pour toi, ou pour les autres vampires. Je t'aimais tellement, je savais que tu partirais un jour, tous me l'avaient dit. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu croire Tanya quand elle a affirmé que tu t'étais imprégné de moi. »

Ses mains caressent toujours mes joues, il m'empêche de détourner mon regard.

« Et pourtant je te le jure, nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. Et notre amour est plus fort que n'importe quel autre, il va au-delà du désir et de l'affection. Je t'ai quittée parce qu'en tant qu'humaine, tu ne peux pas ressentir aussi puissamment l'imprégnation. J'avais l'espoir que tu en aimes un autre et mènes une vie normale, que tu aies des enfants. »

« Je n'en veux pas. »

Edward rit, désabusé.

« Tu as beau dire à tout le monde que ces romans ne sont pas autobiographiques, je t'y ai souvent reconnue. Et cet enfant, cette petite fille, ton héroïne ne l'avait pas prévue mais l'as aimée aussitôt. Tu serais une mère fantastique. »

« Je ne regretterais pas Edward. Si j'avais du tomber enceinte, si ça avait été possible pour nous deux, peut-être, mais ça ne l'est pas. Tu vaux tous les sacrifices. »

« Toi aussi. »

« J'ai encore du mal à croire que tu m'aimes. »

« Je te le prouverai chaque jour. » promet-il.

« Tout ce temps, j'ai cru que je n'avais été qu'une distraction. Nous faisions l'amour si souvent. »

« Je t'ai aimée ainsi, avec plus d'impatience parce que je savais que le temps nous était compté. Et très sincèrement Bella, ça n'était pas que du sexe, tu le sais, tu le sentais déjà. Quand tu dormais, tu disais si souvent « je t'aime aussi Edward ». Nous autres vampires avons un appétit sexuel féroce. Emmett et Rosalie ont été terribles, il leur a fallu une décennie entière pour se calmer et vivre avec nous sans se donner en spectacle. J'aurais pu te faire l'amour à chaque minute si tu n'avais pas eu besoin de te nourrir et de dormir, et si tu n'avais du pas aller au lycée aussi. »

« Alors avec Tanya… » je murmure en serrant les poings.

« Non, ça n'avait rien à voir avec toi et moi. Ce désir intense est lié à l'amour, tout ce que je suis a été transformé à la minute où je t'ai vue. Je regrette de m'être lié à Tanya de cette manière, je ne pensais pas te rencontrer un jour. Je n'ai jamais eu un désir aussi fort pour elle. Seulement pour toi. »

Il m'embrasse férocement, je le laisse m'ôter mon peignoir, j'ai besoin de sentir son amour.

Je veux croire à tout ce qu'il vient de me dire. Il m'aime, lui aussi a souffert pendant notre séparation. Il m'a quittée pour me protéger, je suis bien placée pour le comprendre puisque j'ai fait pareil cinq ans plus tôt.

* * *

 _J'espère que vous aimez toujours cette fic !_

 _Bella a donc rencontré James et Victoria, et à la fin de ce chapitre, Bella dit qu'elle même a quitté Edward… Vous y croyez? Vous imaginez quoi? Réponses au prochain chapitre !_


	19. Chapitre 18 La traque

**Sa rédemption et la mienne**

 **Chapitre 18 -** **La traque**

 _Alors vous êtes un peu perturbées par le chapitre précédent ?_

* * *

 _Matthieu = Laurent_

 _Lena = Victoria_

 _Mark = James_

* * *

 **Ils surgirent un à un de la lisière, éloignés d'une dizaine de mètres chacun.**

…

 **« Je m'appelle Matthieu, voici Lena et Mark. » ajouta-t-il en désignant ses compagnons.**

 **« Georges. Voici ma famille, Tony et Carter, Dinah, Eva et Jenny, Luke et Kat. »**

 **Son vaste geste engloba notre groupe, évitant volontairement de s'arrêter sur chacun. J'eus un choc en l'entendant prononcer mon nom.**

…

 **« Il existe une autre colonie semblable à la nôtre, au Canada. »**

…

 **C'est alors que trois choses se produisirent simultanément. Le vent léger ébouriffa mes cheveux, Luke se tendit, et le deuxième mâle, Mark, tourna brutalement la tête pour me détailler, narines à l'affût.**

…

 **« Nom de dieu, Luke ! jurai-je. Où m'emmènes-tu ? »**

 **« Loin. Il le faut. »**

 **« J'exiges que tu me ramènes à la maison. »**

…

 **« Il ne croira jamais que je compte aller là où je le prétends. »**

* * *

 _Le procès laissa Edward plus déterminé que jamais à me couper du monde. Il prétendait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de sa famille, qu'ils reviendraient d'ailleurs sur leur décision. Les mots de Carlisle m'avaient blessée, je lui en voulais, ainsi qu'à tous ces pseudos juges, d'avoir banni Edward._

 _Dès que je n'étais plus avec Edward, mon esprit était libéré, plus du tout prisonnier des brumes de mon désir pour lui et du plaisir qu'il me donnait dès qu'il le pouvait. Mais sans lui, j'étais assaillie par des doutes et des remords. À cause de moi, Edward avait perdu sa famille, il avait tué des gens, il avait tué Tanya, une amie de son clan. Je redoutais le jour où il croirait encore nécessaire de tuer. Il avait tué à cause de moi, pour me défendre, les faits étaient là, il était un assassin. Jamais je ne pourrais être pardonnée, j'étais aussi coupable que lui, car même si je n'avais pas eu l'intention de tuer, je ne condamnerais jamais Edward._

 _Au bout de deux semaines, Edward a du de nouveau se nourrir mais seulement si je promettais de ne pas rester seule. Mon père serait de repos le samedi, j'ai insisté pour aller pêcher avec lui et Charlie était ravi._

 _Le samedi est arrivé, je n'ai pas pu faire la grasse matinée mais j'étais vraiment heureuse de passer du temps avec mon père. Il m'a dit que nous retrouverions les Black pour le déjeuner, je n'ai pas voulu refuser. J'espérais que Billy tiendrait sa langue._

 _Deux heures plus tard, j'ai échoué sur la rive après être tombée de la barque. Mon père a tellement ri que j'en ai pris mon parti. Je l'ai observé depuis la berge en séchant et réfléchissant encore à ma situation avec Edward. Un jour, je n'aurais plus rien de lui mais pour autant, voulais-je me souvenir de chaque moment ? Faire l'amour avec lui, bien qu'il ne m'aimait pas, était fabuleux, incroyable, merveilleux, jamais je ne connaitrais un plus grand plaisir. Je ne regrettais que le temps qui filait, qui me volerait un jour le seul homme que j'aimerais. Combien de temps survivrais-je sans lui ?_

 _« Bella ? »_

 _J'ai retenu un cri, la femme rousse vampire que j'avais vu le jour du « procès » était accroupie à l'orée des bois, à quelques mètres derrière moi._

 _« N'aie pas peur, on veut juste te parler. »_

 _Mon instinct ne m'a pas hurlé de m'enfuir, j'ai crié à mon père que j'allais à la voiture chercher une couverture. Puis je me suis avancée vers elle, elle m'a suivie en silence jusqu'au sentier. Son compagnon était déjà accolé à la voiture de mon père._

 _« Je suis Victoria, et voici James. » s'est présentée la rousse._

 _« Que voulez-vous ? » me suis-je bornée à dire._

 _Ils restaient à plusieurs mètres de moi, voulant clairement ne pas m'effrayer._

 _« Te parler, promis. Nous n'avons pas suivi les Denalis. » a répondu Victoria en me souriant._

 _« Vous ne faites pas partie de leur clan ? »_

 _« Non, nous les avons rencontrés par hasard, un des nôtres, Laurent, s'est imprégné d'une des sœurs. »_

 _« De Tanya ? » l'ai-je questionné, sachant déjà que c'était impossible._

 _« D'Irina. »_

 _« Edward s'est mis tout son clan à dos, a ajouté James. N'a-t-il pas peur des Volturis ? »_

 _Ils n'étaient pas mauvais, ils étaient curieux et même inquiets, eux au moins ne me regardaient pas comme si j'étais un démon._

 _« Si, je crois, me suis-je confiée. Je suis désolée, vous êtes mêlés à cette histoire, Tanya a dit qu'elle était en danger juste parce qu'elle savait ce qu'il se passe entre Edward et moi. »_

 _« Vous êtes ensemble. » a confirmé Victoria._

 _« Mais il ne s'est pas imprégné ? » m'a questionnée James._

 _« Je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie. » ai-je admis._

 _Victoria et James ont échangé un regard, puis elle s'est approchée de moi._

 _« C'est un terme pour désigner l'amour véritable entre deux vampires. C'est tellement fort, on se sent attiré vers l'autre dès la première rencontre, dès le premier regard. Ensuite, il n'y a aucun moyen de nous séparer. »_

 _Elle a pris la main de James et ils se sont souris tendrement._

 _« J'ai entendu qu'il était possible pour un vampire d'être imprégné d'un humain, a continué James. Mais jamais je n'ai entendu une histoire comme la tienne. Pourquoi Edward est avec toi si il ne s'est pas imprégné ? »_

 _« Je n'en sais rien. »_

 _« Tu ne devrais pas rester ici, pour ta survie. » s'est inquiétée Victoria._

 _« C'est inutile, il va se lasser. » ai-je soupiré, sentant mes larmes monter._

 _« Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? »_

 _« Deux mois. »_

 _Deux mois, je n'aurais que ça. Ma décision fut prise en une seconde, il n'y avait qu'une solution._

 _« C'est... étrange. Aucun vampire ne peut résister aussi longtemps. Il aurait du te tuer juste après avoir... enfin tu vois. » a ajouté Victoria._

 _« Il est peut-être plus humain que je ne le croyais. » répliqua son compagnon._

 _« Ou plus pervers. Fuis, Bella. »_

 _« Ne vous inquiétez pas tous les deux. Bonne route. » leur ai-je dit en m'éloignant._

 _« Attend ! On veut t'aider. »_

 _Je n'ai pas réfléchi, à ce stade il ne le fallait sans doute pas. Parce que si je réfléchissais, je changerais d'avis et nous blesserais, Edward et moi, davantage. Il devait reprendre sa place de son monde, et je devais disparaître. Or seule, je n'y arriverais pas. Je devais faire vite, Edward était parti se rassasier à Seattle puisqu'il ne bénéficiait plus des poches de sang que son père se procurait._

 _« Je dois quitter le pays, immédiatement. »_

 _Victoria a tendu les bras d'une façon peu naturelle, pour me signifier qu'elle me porterait. Ils ont couru vers la maison de Charlie, le temps pour moi d'emporter le strict minimum et de laisser une note à mon père disant que j'étais retournée vivre chez ma mère._

 _Une heure seulement après qu'ils m'aient approchés, mes improbables alliés m'emmenaient vers le sud. Ils ont insisté pour une halte dans un supermarché, j'ai du, sur leurs ordres, m'acheter à manger, je n'ai compris qu'après qu'ils avaient dévalisé le magasin et la station service adjacente._

 _« Tu as besoin d'argent, ça paiera le billet d'avion de quoi démarrer une nouvelle vie. » se justifia James._

 _La nuit tombait sur Portland, j'ai cru qu'ils s'y arrêteraient mais ils ont préféré mettre encore plus de kilomètres entre Forks et nous. Ce serait de l'aéroport de San Francisco que je partirais._

 _Ne pas penser à Edward fut difficile, j'ai imaginé sa réaction, celle que je voulais qu'il ait : colère et désespoir, et celle que je me devais d'espérer : soulagement._

 _« Où vas-tu ? » m'a questionnée Victoria quand nous nous sommes retrouvées devant le panneau d'affichage des prochains vols en partance._

 _« Hawaii. »_

 _« Tu es certaine qu'il ne te recherchera pas ? »_

 _« Non je n'en suis pas certaine, mais je veux qu'il soit heureux. »_

* * *

Faire l'amour avec Edward n'est jamais ordinaire mais il suit souvent le même chemin vers nos orgasmes. Faire l'amour avec Edward et l'entendre me dire qu'il m'aime m'amène plus vite au point de non-retour. Je lui crie mon amour, il me murmure le sien, ça n'est qu'une question de décibels, je sais qu'il m'aime autant que je l'aime.

Comment trois petits mots, assez banals, ont pu balayer cinq années de souffrance, je n'en ai aucune idée. Ses « je t'aime » sont comme des décharges électriques d'un défibrillateur, ils ramènent mon cœur à la vie, enfin. L'attente est terminée, plus vite que je l'aurais cru. J'ai toujours pensé depuis son départ que je ne connaîtrais la paix qu'une fois morte, c'est mon miracle personnel, Edward m'offre cette sérénité.

Revenir à la vie n'est pas sans conséquences mais dans mon cas, ça ne fait que me déchaîner davantage et Edward en récolte les fruits. J'avais subi ses assauts, si peu donné de moi-même à part mon amour. Je me découvre aussi passionnée et affamée que lui. Son corps que j'avais vénéré jusqu'à maintenant, je le ravage. Si il avait été humain, j'aurais marqué sa peau, j'aurais abîmé ses lèvres, j'aurais épuisé son corps. Lui seul peut faire tout ça, et il le fait parfaitement.

Plusieurs fois, il me mord et boit de mon sang, juste ce qu'il faut pour que je ne m'évanouisse pas, parce qu'il aime ça, parce que je le lui ai demandé. Je veux être la source de sa vie, de sa joie, de sa jouissance, ça le fait sourire quand je le lui dis.

Après des heures à faire l'amour, je suis éreintée, courbaturée, le corps rosi par ses caresses parfois trop appuyées, la bouche rougi de ses baisers, les cheveux emmêlés, et mon ventre crie famine. Une fois mon corps séparé du sien, le monde extérieur entre par effraction dans mes pensées.

 **Je pourrais faire davantage pour qu'il soit heureux.**

« Edward, je meurs d'envie d'une glace au chocolat. Pourrais-tu aller m'en chercher ? »

« Bien sur, mon amour. »

Il ne détecte pas mes intentions, quelle chance qu'à l'instar de son personnage dans mes romans, il ne peut pas entendre mes pensées.

J'attends cinq minutes, je remets mon peignoir et récupère son téléphone auquel il n'a jamais touché depuis notre retour chez nous. Je fais défiler les noms et tombe rapidement sur celui que je cherche.

 _« Allo ? Edward ? »_

« C'est Bella. » je réponds en priant pour que mon interlocuteur ne me raccroche pas au nez.

 _« Il est arrivé quelque chose à Edward ? »_

L'inquiétude qui pointe dans sa voix me donne espoir.

« Non, mais je sais que vous lui manquez. Ça n'est pas juste. »

 _« Il a fait son choix. »_

« Il s'est imprégné de moi, il me l'a avoué aujourd'hui seulement. Et il ne voulait pas vous le dire, à vous en particulier. »

 _« Je ne comprends pas. Je veux lui parler ! »_ s'énerve-t-il.

« Il n'est pas là. Il ne voulait pas vous ramener à votre propre choix et à vos remords. Carlisle, vous devez l'accepter de nouveau dans votre famille, et moi aussi. Il mérite d'être heureux et vous savez qu'il ne renoncera pas à moi. »

 _« Bella, il nous a mis en danger. Par ta faute »_

« Les Volturis ne se doutent de rien. » je lui rappelle, peu à peu gagnée par le sentiment que ma tentative sera vaine.

 _« Tu sais que vous ne serez jamais en sécurité. Si tu veux qu'il soit heureux, laisse-le te transformer. »_

« Non, ni lui ni moi ne le voulons, il doit y avoir un moyen pour- »

 _« Tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi têtue et naïve. Que se passera-t-il quand les gens te prendront pour sa grand-mère ? »_

« C'est ainsi que ça doit se passer, je suis humaine. »

 _« Tu serais plus heureuse en vampire. »_

« Non. Non, nous allons- »

 _« Je ne veux plus rien entendre, tant qu'il continuera cette folie, Edward n'aura pas sa place dans notre famille. »_

Carlisle raccroche, il me laisse sans pitié avec le poids d'un choix que ne devrais pas m'être imposé. Je veux être humaine, Edward aussi. Les Cullen ne nous laissent pas d'autres alternatives. Edward ne pourra pas retourner dans sa famille tant que je suis vivante. Bien, je vais devoir le rendre heureux aussi longtemps que je vive, et je lui ferai jurer de retrouver sa famille après ma mort.

* * *

 _Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

 _Bella a quitté Edward pour qu'il puisse retrouver sa famille, comment a-t-il réagi ? Elle est aidée par les méchants qui sont ici gentils... vous suivez toujours ? ;-)_

 _Et dans le présent, elle tente encore de concilier leurs deux mondes._

 _Hâte de lire vos impressions !_


	20. Chapitre 19 Adieux

**Sa rédemption et la mienne**

 **Chapitre 19 - Adieux**

* * *

 **Willy m'attendait – toutes les lumières étaient allumées. J'avais beau me creuser la cervelle pour trouver un argument susceptible de le convaincre de m'autoriser à partir, mon esprit était aux abonnés absents.**

…

 **« Il t'a fait du mal ? » gronda mon père, en colère.**

…

 **« Je l'aime bien, c'est tout le problème. Mais j'en ai marre de vivre ici. Je ne tiens pas à être enfermée comme maman dans cette stupide bourgade qui suinte l'ennui. Je ne commettrai pas la même erreur qu'elle. Je déteste cet endroit. Je n'y resterai pas une seconde de plus ! »**

…

 **« Laisse-moi partir, Willy. »**

…

 **« Mark nous a suivis. Il est en train de courir derrière nous, en ce moment. »**

…

 **« Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça arrive ? continuai-je d'une voix étranglée. Pourquoi moi ? »**

 **« C'est ma faute, s'excusa Luke en fixant sombrement la route. J'ai été idiot de t'exposer ainsi. »**

…

 **« Comment tue-t-on un vampire ? »**

 **« Le seul moyen est de le réduire en pièces puis de le brûler. »**

…

 **« C'est ce que je craignais, avoua Matthieu, l'air malheureux. (…) J'ai tout de suite compris en voyant votre fils la défendre qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas. »**

…

 **« Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? riposta Dinah. Qu'est-elle pour moi ? Mis à part une menace… un danger que tu as décidé de faire peser sur nous tous. »**

…

 **« Tu te trompes, tu sais. » dit Carter calmement.**

 **« Pardon ? »**

 **« Je sens ce que tu ressens… Tu en vaux la peine. »**

* * *

 _J'ai cherché un téléphone, inséré quelques pièces et j'ai attendu, nerveuse, qu'il décroche._

 _« Papa ? »_

 _« Bells ! Mais où es-tu ? » s'est-il écrié._

 _« Je ne peux rien te dire, je vais bien rassure-toi. »_

 _« Tu t'es enfuie avec lui. » a-t-il cru deviner, dépité._

 _« Non, je suis seule. Je dois m'éloigner de lui. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?! » a-t-il grondé._

 _« Rien papa, crois-moi. Je suis partie parce que ce sera plus simple pour lui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je reviendrai un jour, promis. »_

 _« Bells ! Non ! Je peux t'aider, te protéger. »_

 _Mon père ne devait surtout pas être impliqué, face à Edward il n'aurait aucune chance et j'ai eu peur que dans sa colère mon amant ne commette l'irréparable._

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas ! me suis-je forcée à dire sans paraître hystérique. Je vais revenir, et je te donne des nouvelles dans quelques jours, ok ? »_

 _À mes côtés, Victoria scannait la salle d'embarquement, elle et James ont pu se faufiler pour rester à mes côtés jusqu'à ma montée dans l'avion._

 _« Papa, je reviendrai. »_

 _J'ai raccroché, ne voulant plus l'écouter tenter de me convaincre de rentrer chez lui. Le problème à cet instant était que je doutais de plus en plus, le pire était que Edward me manquait. Aurais-je du attendre qu'il se lasse et qu'il retourne de lui-même dans sa famille ? Non, je l'aimais trop pour ça. C'était à moi de m'effacer._

 _« Vous devriez partir maintenant vous deux. » ai-je lancé à mes protecteurs._

 _« Pas tant que tu n'es pas dans cet avion. » a insisté Victoria._

 _« C'est inutile de vous attarder. »_

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton Edward. Nous sommes deux et sa famille l'a lâché. » a cru bon de me rappeler James._

 _« Comment tue-t-on un vampire ? » ai-je demandé après m'être assise à l'écart des autres voyageurs._

 _James a soupiré._

 _« Il vaut mieux que tu n'en saches pas trop. Ne sous-estime jamais les Volturis. Ils sont les rois de notre monde et exigent une loyauté infaillible de leur cour. Nous les évitons comme la peste. »_

 _« Pourquoi ? »_

 _« Nous ne voulons pas être des montres comme eux, bien sur nous devons blesser pour nous nous nourrir mais nous tentons de ne jamais tuer. »_

 _« Comme les Cullen ! »_

 _« Et les Denalis, c'est pourquoi nous étions avec eux ces dernières semaines. Mais ils sont tellement arrogants, ils se prennent pour des princes, donnent des leçons, et ne font rien pour vivre en paix avec les humains. Vikki et moi restons à l'écart pour ne mettre en danger personne, et si nous pouvons aider sans nous révéler, nous le faisons toujours. »_

 _« Vous êtes des gens bien. » ai-je conclu, sincère._

 _« On essaie, m'a dit Victoria. N'oublie pas Bella, ne leur fais pas confiance, et méfie-toi des Volturis. »_

 _« Je ne comprends toujours pas Edward. » a murmuré James._

 _J'ai eu envie de parler de lui, pour me rassurer, pour alimenter encore mes bonnes résolutions._

 _« Il est attiré par moi, ai-je confié. Il ne s'en est pas caché, mais ça n'est que ça. »_

 _« Vraiment ? » s'est étonnée encore Victoria, faisant écho à mon propre cœur._

 _Était-ce simplement le sexe qui me liait à Edward ? Aurait-il voulu me connaître si il n'avait voulu que mon corps ?_

 _« Le vol AM – 450 pour Honolulu, Hawaii, embarquement immédiat. » a annoncé une hôtesse._

 _« C'est moi. » ai-je dit en forçant mon sourire._

 _« Prends soin de toi Bella. »_

 _Victoria m'a prise dans ses bras quelques secondes, James s'est limité à une main sur mon bras._

 _« Merci tous les deux. Et filez vite maintenant ! »_

 _Je rejoignis la file d'attente pour embarquer. Après avoir donné mon billet à l'hôtesse, j'ai jeté un dernier regard derrière moi, Victoria et James me regardaient, soucieux. Je leur ai souri en leur faisant signe puis j'ai pénétré dans le tunnel me menant à l'appareil._

 _Une fois à bord, j'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai attendu. Les passagers allaient et venaient, bruyants, pour la plupart surexcités de partir à Hawaii. Les familles se chamaillaient joyeusement, le personnel de bord répondait avec patience aux questions._

 _Une femme s'est assise à mes côtés, je l'ai deviné à son parfum capiteux et au bruit de ses mains fouillant dans son sac. À peine était-elle enfin installée qu'elle a sursauté._

 _« Mademoiselle, cela vous ennuierait d'échanger avec moi de place ? »_

 _J'ai sursauté à mon tour, mes yeux se sont ouverts brutalement. Edward était tout sourire et celle qui était assise à côté de moi n'a pas eu envie de contredire un tel spécimen._

 _« Pas du tout. »_

 _Edward et moi nous sommes fixés longuement. Mon dieu qu'il était en colère, j'ai eu peur qu'il me tue sur place. Ses mains torturaient les sièges bordant celui de la passagère, qui devait du coup remballer toutes ses affaires._

 _« Voilà. » a-t-elle annoncé une minute plus tard._

 _« J'étais à la place F-6. Merci beaucoup. » lui a répliqué Edward._

 _Il s'est assis à côté de moi et enfin j'ai été libérée de son regard noir. Il ne m'a pas parlé, il a fixé l'écran à quelques mètres de nous, comme si il attendait quelque chose._

 _« Tu ne peux pas venir avec moi. » ai-je réussi à dire._

 _Pas de réponses._

 _« On va atterrir en pleine journée. »_

 _Toujours rien._

 _« C'est mieux comme ça. Tu dois reprendre le cours de ta vie. »_

 _« Mesdames et messieurs, nous sommes désolés de vous annoncer une avarie grave sur l'appareil, a résonné une voix les hauts parleurs. Nous vous demandons de débarquer dans le calme. D'autres informations vous seront prodiguées- »_

 _Edward était déjà debout, mon sac dans une main, l'autre tendue vers la mienne. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir de pleurer, de dépit et de joie. J'ai saisi sa main, me suis levée, et suis sortie de l'avion. Dans le flot de passagers mécontents, j'ai pu me concentrer sur ma respiration, je devais garder la tête froide._

 _Edward nous a mené jusqu'au hall des départs, il a hélé un taxi et a demandé à ce que nous soyons conduits au Hilton de Union Square. Et arrivés dans cet hôtel de luxe, en plein cœur de San Francisco, Edward n'avait toujours rien dit, du moins à moi. Il a payé pour une chambre et passé commande d'un repas à monter en chambre._

 _Un employé nous a guidés jusqu'au dixième étage, je suis allée immédiatement admirer la vue, du moins j'ai prétendu le faire. Dans le reflet des vitres, j'ai vu Edward s'asseoir sur le lit et masquer son beau visage avec ses deux mains. On a frappé à la porte deux minutes plus tard, il a ouvert la porte et acquiescé quand le serveur a proposé de laisser le plateau sur le bureau. Puis il a repris sa place sur le lit, cette fois-ci ses poings serrés sur ses cuisses._

 _« Dis quelque chose, s'il te plait. » ai-je murmuré en me détachant de la fenêtre pour m'agenouiller devant lui._

 _« Ne refais plus jamais ça, Bella ! »_

 _Chaque mot a été prononcé plus fort que le précédent, il a commencé calmement mais mon prénom a été crié._

 _« Plus jamais ! » a-t-il martelé encore._

* * *

Edward est rentré chez nous, les bras chargés, il ne s'est pas contenté d'un pot de glace. Il m'apporte tout au lit, il insiste pour que je me restaure, il a encore besoin de me faire l'amour aujourd'hui.

Je mange plus de que de raison, je découvre que mon appétit est revenu en force. Edward s'en félicite, il dit que j'ai perdu trop de poids depuis son départ.

« La seule issue serait vraiment que je devienne comme toi ? » je lui demande sans transition.

Son regard m'évite rien qu'une seconde puis il pose sa main sur ma joue.

« Non, bien sur que non. » m'assure-t-il.

« Et si un jour les Volturis découvrent la vérité ? »

La panique, enfin, me gagne. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas paniqué quand Edward était absent ? Parce que c'est pour sa vie que j'ai peur et j'en frissonne. Ses mains fraîches caressent mes bras et m'enveloppent contre lui.

« Nous verrons, ne t'inquiète pas, chuchote Edward. Mais je suis curieux, pourquoi m'en parles-tu ? J'ai toujours pensé que tu ne le voudrais pas de toute façon. »

« Je n'ai pas eu une bonne image des vampires. » je chuchote, regrettant déjà mes paroles et sa réaction ne m'étonne pas.

« Je suis le seul à blâmer d'ailleurs. »

Il s'éloigne un peu de moi, je tends mes bras vers lui et l'oblige, du moins je le guide, à poser sa tête sur ma poitrine.

« Je l'ai envisagé, il y a cinq ans, quand tu m'as ramenée à Forks. » je lui révèle.

« Vraiment ? »

« James et Victoria étaient très étonnés que tu ne me changes pas, même pour… t'amuser. J'ai cru que je n'étais pas assez importante pour toi. Comme j'étais persuadée que tu me quitterais un jour, je n'ai pas voulu y penser davantage. »

Un petit baiser sur mon front, il me réconforte ainsi. Si il le pouvait, il effacerait de ma mémoire tout ce qu'il s'était passé cinq ans plus tôt, il ne garderait que le présent, lui et moi chez nous, amoureux.

« Il ne se passe pas une heure où je me demande si nous ne serions pas plus heureux si tu étais comme toi. » me confie-t-il.

« Et quelle est la réponse ? »

Il inspire profondément, geste inutile puisqu'il n'a pas besoin de respirer. Sa main sur ma joue m'entraîne vers ses lèvres. Il me répond après m'avoir embrassée fiévreusement.

« Je ne pense pas, je suis si bien avec toi Bella. »

« Mais ? Parce que tu doutes souvent, il doit y avoir une raison. » je réussis à articuler, mon esprit déjà embrouillé par mon excitation.

« Si tu étais toi aussi un vampire, tu ressentirais mon amour et tu ne pourrais plus jamais douter, tu ne pourrais plus jamais me quitter. »

« Je ne te quitterais jamais. » je lui promets.

Il grimace un quart de seconde, je le lui ai déjà promis après qu'il m'ait empêchée de partir seule pour Hawaii. Et je comprends mieux sa réaction désormais. Si il devait me quitter demain, inventant de nouveaux mensonges, je ne pourrais pas y croire, ni le laisser partir, et comme lui sûrement je serais furieuse et blessée.

* * *

 _Voilà, le plan de Bella a échoué, Edward ne l'a pas laissée partir. Quelle sera sa réaction ?_

 _Dans le présent, leur décision semble être prise._

 _Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

 _Au fait, on approche de la fin, il y a 24 chapitres, sans compter le prologue et l'épilogue._


	21. Chapitre 20 Impatience

**Sa rédemption et la mienne**

 **Chapitre 20 - Impatience**

* * *

 _Plus de wifi à la maison, une semaine chargée, mais je n'oublie pas de publier! Merci pour vos reviews !_

* * *

 **« Dans quelle direction se trouve l'aéroport, Kat ? » m'avait demandé Carter.**

 **« On prend l'avion ? » m'étais-je enquise auprès de Jenny.**

 **« Non, mais mieux vaut ne pas être trop loin, au cas où. »**

…

 **« Nous allons devoir rester enfermés. » dit Jenny.**

…

 **« Que faisons nous maintenant ? »**

 **« Nous attendons le coup de fil de Georges. »**

…

 **« S'il leur arrivait quoique ce soit, Georges, Tony… Luke… Si cette sauvage blesse Eva… Comment pourrais-je vivre, alors que je suis responsable ? Aucun de vous ne devrait risquer sa pour moi…**

…

 **« Alors explique-moi, comment devient-on vampire ? »**

 **« Luke m'a interdit de te le révéler. »**

 **« Ce n'est pas juste. »**

 **(…)**

 **« Nous sommes venimeux. Le venin ne tue pas, il sert à paralyser en se répandant lentement à travers le système sanguin. Une fois mordue, notre proie souffre tellement qu'elle est incapable de s'enfuir. (…) Il faut quelques jours pour que la transformation s'accomplisse, selon la dose injectée et la proximité du cœur. »**

…

 **« Quelque chose a changé ! »**

…

 **« Tu me manques. » chuchotai-je.**

 **« Je sais, Kat. Toi aussi. C'est comme si tu avais emporté la moitié de moi-même avec toi. »**

 **(…)**

 **« Je t'aime. »**

 **« Ça paraît absurde mais, en dépit de tout ce que tu traverses à cause de moi, je t'aime aussi. »**

* * *

 _J'ai pensé qu'il me quitterait en punition, ce qui n'était pas logique puisqu'il m'avait empêchée de partir. Je culpabilisais tellement, j'avais envie de pleurer. Edward attendait des explications, j'ai eu du mal à ne pas mentir._

 _« Ils sont ta famille, je ne peux pas supporter cette situation. »_

 _« Tu n'avais pas à partir ! Tu réalises à quel point j'étais inquiet ? »_

 _« C'était mieux pour toi, pour que tu- »_

 _« Tu n'avais pas à décider à ma place ! »_

 _« Ils ne m'accepteront jamais, et tu es un vampire ! Tu dois rester avec ceux de ton espèce. »_

 _Il n'a pas su quoi dire pour réfuter cette assertion et a finalement éludé._

 _« Tu as disparu sur un coup de tête ! Et tu aurais pu mourir ! »_

 _« Non, j'ai été prudente. »_

 _Je ne voulais rien dire au sujet de l'aide apportée par James et Victoria, sur ce point crucial à mes yeux, il me fallait mentir. Le plus déroutant pour moi a été que face à ses yeux bleus, presque blancs, et brillants de colère, j'étais soulagée._

 _« Pardonne-moi Edward. »_

 _« Tu ne referas plus jamais ça. » m'a-t-il ordonné._

 _« Je te le promets, je ne te quitterai plus. »_

 _« Tiens ta promesse, Isabella. »_

 _Je me suis retrouvée nue en une seconde, et celle d'après j'étais plaquée contre le mur, son corps également débarrassé de vêtements moulait le mien. Il m'a prise ainsi, mes jambes autour de ses hanches, mes mains solidement accrochées à sa nuque, ses coups de rein furieux me faisant hurler de plaisir._

 _« Je ne te laisserai plus seule, je ne te fais pas confiance. » a-t-il haleté avant de jouir._

 _Après nous avoir allongés sur le lit, Edward m'a paru plus calme, rassuré. L'idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques semaines pouvait résoudre son problème._

 _« Mords-moi. » ai-je suggéré._

 _« Non. »_

 _« Bois mon sang, Edward. Maintenant si tu veux. »_

 _J'ai penché ma tête sur le côté, exposant ainsi ma jugulaire. Pour le motiver, j'ai attiré ses lèvres vers ma gorge._

 _« Je t'aime Edward. Fais-le, je te le permets. »_

 _Il a grogné et il aurait très bien pu rire aussi. De nous deux, c'était lui qui autorisait ou interdisait, j'étais soumise à sa volonté._

 _« Si tu bois de mon sang, rien que de mon sang, tu n'auras plus à me quitter. » ai-je encore argué._

 _Si seulement je pouvais le retenir ainsi toute ma vie, ai-je pensé avec un brin d'espoir. Je n'étais pas dupe et ma folie du jour m'avait prouvé que je n'avais pas envie de me sacrifier pour qu'il retourne dans sa famille. Dans un mois, un an ou deux, je ne pouvais pas espérer plus, il me quitterait et les Cullen l'accueilleraient à bras ouverts. Je devais prendre le peu qu'Edward me donnerait._

 _Après trois heures environ, Edward a décidé que je devais dormir, je n'ai pas protesté. Je lui ai juré des dizaines de fois que je l'aimais, que je ne le quitterais plus. Je l'ai supplié encore et encore de me pardonner._

 _Le lendemain matin, il n'a plus voulu entendre mes excuses._

 _« Oublions tout ça, d'accord ? » a-t-il proposé._

 _« Oui. »_

 _« Rentrons chez nous, ma Bella. »_

 _Il a loué une voiture et nous a conduits à Forks en quelques heures._

 _« Je voudrais voir mon père. » lui ai-je dit en pénétrant dans la ville._

 _« Demain, s'il te plait. Je ne suis pas prêt encore à me séparer de toi. »_

 _Il a posé sa main sur ma joue, qu'avait-il donc à le faire si souvent ? Il m'a convaincue pourtant, puis il m'a tendu son téléphone et j'ai appelé mon père. Charlie a été soulagé jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que j'étais de nouveau avec Edward._

 _« Bells, fais attention à toi. Tu sais que je suis là pour toi. La fuite n'est jamais une solution. »_

 _« Merci papa. Je passerai demain soir. » ai-je promis._

 _Nous nous sommes enfoncés dans les bois, j'étais impatiente de rentrer au cottage. Mon humeur s'est assombrie quand j'ai vu qu'au bout du sentier, derrière ma voiture et celle d'Edward, se trouvait la Mercedes noire de Carlisle._

* * *

« La journée s'annonce parfaite. » chantonne presque mon amant.

« Il pleut. » je grogne en m'enfonçant sous les couvertures.

« Justement, tu ne pourras pas sortir ! »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'aller quelque part sans toi. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

« Et que fais-tu de tes engagements ? »

« Je n'ai aucun contrat en cours, j'ai refusé l'offre de mon éditeur pour écrire un nouveau roman. Les films vont se faire. Je suis libre comme l'air. »

J'ai une idée derrière la tête mais je ne sais pas comment la lui présenter pour qu'il ne s'énerve pas.

« Je veux rester avec toi Edward. » je ronronne en me frottant sans pudeur à lui.

« Moi aussi mon amour… Habille-toi, je te prépare à manger. »

Je sors du lit à reculons, quitter ce cocon imprégné de son odeur est presque une torture. Je ne mets que sa chemise, celle oubliée sur le fauteuil deux jours plus tôt après qu'il m'ait avoué son amour. Le temps passe si vite à ses côtés, ce qui confirme que je dois absolument me consacrer à lui. Je n'écoute pas une petite voix qui me dit qu'une vie ne suffirait pas pour aimer Edward.

Je le rejoins dans la salle principale, il ne pointe pas la table et d'ailleurs, il n'y a rien dessus, pas même une odeur de nourriture. Il me désigne le petit canapé, je m'y assois et quand je relève les yeux, il a un genou à terre et me tend un écrin.

« Isabella Swan, tu sais comme je t'aime, et je ne veux plus passer une heure sans toi. Je te veux à mes côtés, aussi longtemps que nous vivrons. Épouse-moi. »

J'ai cessé de respirer, je me ressaisis face à ses yeux faussement verts et emplis d'amour et d'espoir. Il m'offre son cœur et son avenir, la réponse à sa demande, quoiqu'il n'a pas vraiment demandé, est évidente.

« Oui ! »

Je pleure, je souris, j'exulte même, mon bonheur et le sien sont au diapason. Il m'explique que la bague en or blanc surmontée d'un ovale incrusté de diamants appartenait à sa mère. Sans surprises, sa chemise est maladroitement déchirée quelques minutes plus tard, tout comme moi, Edward veut fêter nos fiançailles dans notre lit.

Il se passe du temps, des heures, une journée et une nuit je crois, j'alterne entre dormir et lui faire l'amour. Toutes les quatre heures, il me force à manger des sandwiches, des gaufres ou des biscuits, et je dois boire toutes les demi-heures. J'aime qu'il prenne soin de moi mais plus tard, quand nous serons repus l'un de l'autre, je lui prouverai que je sais le faire seule.

Edward grogne le matin qui suit sa demande en mariage. Il m'annonce que deux hommes se sont garés dans le sentier et se dirigent vers le cottage.

« Il s'agit de ton père et de Jacob. » ajoute-il dix minutes plus tard.

Je m'habille en vitesse, anxieuse à l'idée d'expliquer à mon père pourquoi je porte une bague sertie de dizaines de diamants. Lui et Jake ont été mes piliers ces dernières années, ceux pour qui je me suis motivée chaque matin à me lever, ceux que j'ai voulu gâter quand j'ai touché mon premier chèque de la maison d'édition pour mon premier roman, ceux dont j'ai recherché l'approbation. Je les ai laissés aussi piétiner mon amour pour Edward, salir mes souvenirs, m'inventer un avenir. Comment vont-ils réagir ? Et je n'ai pas oublié la trahison de mon ancien ami, mais si il est venu, c'est qu'il y a un problème et j'espère juste qu'il n'a pas monté mon père contre moi.

Mais je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de m'expliquer, à peine j'ouvre la porte que l'expression du visage de mon père m'alerte.

« Ils m'ont retrouvée. » je comprends, dépitée.

« Partez maintenant, j'ai réussi à les perdre en les envoyant vers la Push. » rétorque mon père.

Son regard se porte sur ma main droite, ma bague est tellement voyante, mais il ne dit rien. Jacob, par contre, ne parvient pas à masquer ses émotions.

« T'es qu'un monstre. » crache-t-il à l'attention d'Edward qui jusqu'à présent se tenait en retrait.

« Emportez le minimum, continue Charlie. Bells, ta voiture est connue de ces fouilles merde. »

« On va prendre celle d'Edward. Merci papa. »

« De rien, quoiqu'il arrive, je ne veux que ton bonheur. »

« Merci. »

Je me serre contre mon père, si mon plan fonctionne, je ne le reverrais pas de sitôt mais je lui donnerais de mes nouvelles. Jake presse Charlie, après un dernier au revoir, mon père s'en va.

« Habille-toi, mon amour, je m'occupe des valises. » me dirige Edward.

« Où allons-nous ? »

« Voir les Cullen. »

Je frissonne mais ne refuse pas, j'ai aussi hâte de les confronter, assister à leur réaction en apprenant que je vais me marier avec Edward.

* * *

 _Edward a autrefois pardonné à Bella, mais surtout n'a pas révélé son véritable amour pour elle, alors dans le présent, il ne perd plus de temps et l'a demandée en mariage. Vous en pensez quoi ?_

 _Prochain chapitre, les Cullen font leur retour._


	22. Chapitre 21 Coup-de-fil

**Sa rédemption et la mienne**

 **Chapitre 21 – Coup de fil**

* * *

 _Il me semble avoir quelques lectrices vivant au Canada, d'avance pardon si je me trompe ;-)_

* * *

 **« Kat ? me lança Jenny, et je la regardai avec hébétude. Luke va venir. Lui, Tony et Georges t'emmèneront dans un endroit sûr. Tu t'y cacheras pendant quelques temps. »**

…

 **« La partie est perdue, Jenny. On ne peut pas protéger quelqu'un indéfiniment. Vous ne comprenez donc pas ce qu'il trafique ? Il n'a pas besoin de me traquer. Il veut s'attaquer à une personne que j'aime… »**

 **« Nous l'aurons, Kat. »**

…

 **Je refoulai ma terreur du mieux que possible. Ma décision était prise.**

…

 **J'espérais qu'il se rangerait à mes raisons, ne serait-ce que cette fois.**

 **Ensuite, je fermai soigneusement mon cœur.**

* * *

 _Ils étaient tous là ainsi que Laurent, celui qui avait été un temps avec James et Victoria. Tous nous ont accueillis froidement, j'ai été tentée d'aller me cacher sous le lit, mais ça n'aurait fait qu'alimenter leur désapprobation._

 _« Edward, tu ne peux pas continuer à agir ainsi. » a attaqué Esmé._

 _« Mais à quoi tu pensais ?! » a rajouté Carlisle._

 _Edward m'a serrée la main plus fort et m'a forcée à rester derrière lui. Derrière ce bouclier humain, je ne me suis pas sentie plus à l'aise mais effectivement en sécurité._

 _« Elle est à moi. » a répliqué tout bas mon amant._

 _Ça aurait pu dire beaucoup plus mais je savais que ça n'était pas le cas. J'étais à lui tant qu'il voudrait de moi._

 _« Je devrais te dénoncer aux Volturis ! » a menacé Laurent._

 _« Je te tuerais si jamais tu fais ça. » a rétorqué Edward, bien plus terrifiant._

 _« Tu ne vas ajouter encore un crime à ta liste. » l'a taclé Rosalie._

 _« Je vous préviens tous, je vous interdis d'approcher Isabella. Si l'un d'entre vous ne fait même que la contrarier, il le regrettera amèrement. »_

 _« Et on sait tous de quoi tu es capable. » lui a lancé Jasper._

 _J'ai osé me pencher et regarder ce qu'il se passait. Edward et moi étions réellement seuls face à eux, ils paraissaient tous choqués par les derniers mots de leur fils et frère. Laurent, lui, m'a paru excité. Il ne m'a pas non plus regardée méchamment, contrairement aux Cullen, plutôt plein d'espoir, ce qui était incongru. Edward m'a encore poussée derrière lui avant de grogner, aussi effrayant qu'un animal sauvage._

 _« Tu n'aurais pas du les tuer. » a insisté Carlisle._

 _Soudain j'ai réalisé de qui ils parlaient tous, je me suis dégagée de la poigne de fer d'Edward et lui ai fait face._

 _« Tu as tué James et Victoria ?! »_

 _« Je croyais qu'ils t'avaient enlevée. » a-t-il prétendu._

 _« Tu n'as pas pu les tuer avant de me rejoindre. Ce qui signifie que tu les as traqués quand je dormais… Et à ce moment-là, tu savais qu'ils ne m'avaient pas enlevée, que je m'étais enfuie ! »_

 _J'ai commencé à pleurer, le pire était qu'au lieu de le blâmer, je m'en voulais à moi ! Tout était si malsain ! Pourquoi les avait-il tués ? Pourquoi mettais-je toujours en danger ceux qui m'approchaient ?_

 _« Tu ne vas pas pouvoir leur échapper indéfiniment. » lui a dit Esmé, d'une voix plus calme._

 _« Mec, les Volturis ne vont pas rester sans rien faire, tu vas attirer leur attention un jour ou l'autre. » a ajouté Emmett._

 _« Je veux qu'on nous laisse tranquille, c'est si compliqué à comprendre ?! » s'est énervé encore Edward._

 _Ils se sont résignés, dépités que leur ultime tentative de ramener Edward à la raison ait échoué. Ils lui ont dit au revoir, moi ils m'ont ignorée. Laurent s'est retourné au dernier moment et nous a tous surpris par ses paroles._

 _« Excusez-moi tous les deux, vous avez raison, je n'ai pas à me mêler de vos affaires. Je suis triste d'avoir perdu deux amis. »_

 _Edward a juste hoché la tête et les autres vampires ont disparu. Seule avec mon amant, je ne savais plus si je voulais l'engueuler ou l'embrasser. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas capable d'être en colère contre lui ?_

 _« Tu n'aurais pas du. » suis-je parvenue à lui dire._

 _« Ne t'en vas plus. »_

 _« C'est mal ce que tu as fait, tu as failli tué Tyler, tu as tué ce type à Port Angeles, tu as tué Tanya et maintenant James et Victoria. »_

 _« En mourant, je n'irai pas au paradis tu sais. » a-t-il répliqué sèchement._

 _« De quoi parles-tu ? »_

 _« Nous sommes damnés à la seconde où nous devenons vampires. Il n'y a pas de rédemption possible, mon âme, si j'en ai toujours une, est noircie depuis bien longtemps. Que je tue ou non, je n'irai pas au paradis. »_

 _« Alors il faut que tu restes en vie. » ai-je balbutié._

 _Il m'a emmenée dans notre chambre, il m'a prise et même trop pressé il a réussi à me faire jouir._

 _« Je suis un monstre, a-t-il murmuré plus tard contre ma peau. Comment peux-tu supporter que je te touche ? »_

 _« Tu n'en es pas un, je sais que c'est faux. Je sais qu'il y a du bon en toi, je l'ai vu. »_

 _« C'est toi qui me changes, Bella, tu me fais ressentir des émotions si intenses… James et Victoria… »_

 _Je me suis tendue en attendant les détails de son crime. Voulais-je en savoir davantage ?_

 _« Je ne voulais pas les tuer mais ils n'ont cessé de dire que je devais te laisser partir, que je devais te laisser vivre une vie normale. »_

 _Il a parlé lentement, me serrant trop fort contre lui, meurtrissant ma hanche de sa main. Sa voix a reflété son anxiété, sa colère, et autre chose que je n'ai pas saisi._

 _« Je suis désolée. »_

 _Il s'est redressé sur le côté, il m'a dévisagée gravement. J'ai cru qu'il allait encore m'ordonner de ne plus le quitter._

 _« Un jour je te rendrais ta liberté. Je te le jure. » a-t-il déclaré._

 _« Je ne le veux pas ! » me suis-je empressée de m'exclamer, affolée à l'idée de le perdre._

 _« Dors, ma Bella. Nous avons cours demain. »_

 _J'ai voulu encore protester contre sa promesse ridicule, il m'a embrassée pour me faire taire, et pour s'assurer que je dormirais enfin, il m'a épuisée encore une heure en me faisant l'amour._

* * *

« Où vivent-il ? » je le questionne quand nous prenons l'autoroute.

« Au Canada, avec les Denalis. Près de Vancouver. »

« Mais je croyais… »

« Les choses se sont tassées entre nous, je les ai vus quelques fois ces dernières années

« Où étais-tu ? »

« J'ai mis le plus de kilomètres possible entre nous. Je me suis terré en Inde et au Vietnam. »

« Et ils sont venus vers toi ? »

« Ils m'ont laissé d'abord, au bout de quatre ans, Carlisle est revenu seul et j'ai accepté de le suivre. J'ai revu les Denalis, je me suis excusé d'avoir tué Tanya. Ses sœurs ne m'ont pas pardonné mais je m'y attendais, et j'en veux toujours à Irina. »

« Que s'est-il vraiment passé ? »

Edward hésite encore à me dire toute la vérité, un baiser sur sa bouche et il s'explique.

« Laurent nous a dénoncés aux Volturis, il a mis en danger ma famille autant que toi. Aro l'a caché à Volterra, quand Carlisle m'a débusqué, il venait en fait pour me prévenir qu'il savait comment se venger de Laurent. »

« Vous l'avez tué ? »

« Oui… tous ensemble, en famille. » ironise-t-il.

« Mais les Volturis l'ont cru ? »

« Non, et Irina a compris que Laurent n'était pas sincère avec elle, elle est repartie dans son clan. »

« Ils me haïssent tous. » je soupire.

Malgré mes envies de vengeance, je rechigne à m'opposer encore à eux.

« Je leur dois la vérité, j'espère qu'enfin ils comprendront. » continue Edward.

« Je… je dois t'avouer quelque chose. »

Il ne parvient pas à cacher l'anxiété qui l'a gagné à la seconde où j'ai parlé. Je lui ai pourtant juré de ne plus lui mentir. Les meilleures causes peuvent nous faire briser des promesses.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Ils savent déjà que tu t'es imprégné de moi. »

« Et comment le savent-ils ? » réplique-t-il, sévère.

« J'ai téléphoné à Carlisle. »

Mon aveu fait, je m'attends à ce qu'il crie un peu, au moins à ce qu'il soit déçu, mais non, il sourit.

« Tu es incroyable, Bella. »

« Merci mais… tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

« Tu as toujours cherché à me protéger, je sais maintenant pourquoi tu t'es mise en danger à cause de moi. Je ne t'en veux pas, parce que j'aurais fait pareil. Je suis même flatté que tu ailles encore voulu réparer ma relation avec ma famille, c'est une preuve d'amour. Qu'a-t-il dit ? »

Son visage reflète ensuite exactement ses sentiments, ses espoirs sont tués dans l'œuf, il se crispe autour du volant.

« Ils exigent que je te transforme. » résume-t-il quand j'ai fini.

« Je suis désolée. »

« Ne t'excuse pas voyons, tu n'y es pour rien. »

« Tu veux vraiment aller les voir ? »

« Oui, insiste-t-il, il est temps que je leur fasse des excuses. Ensuite nous partirons loin toi et moi, si tu veux bien. »

« Je te suivrai au bout du monde, tu le sais bien. Il y a autre chose dont je veux te parler. »

« Je t'écoute, Bella, n'aie jamais peur d'être honnête. »

« Il faut me faire passer pour morte. » je lâche.

Cette fois-ci il réagit comme je l'ai craint, il est en colère.

« Ça n'est pas nécessaire ! »

« On ne me laissera jamais tranquille, j'ai vendu mes romans à un studio de cinéma et ça va marcher. Mon agent m'a prévenue, le phénomène existe déjà mais une fois portée à l'écran, mon histoire va prendre de l'ampleur. »

« Ok, ça va durer deux ans- »

« Non, il y aura cinq films en six ou sept ans, Edward je t'assure que ce que tu as vu n'est que le début. »

« Les Volturis. » murmure-t-il seulement.

« Je les ai convaincus à Vegas. »

« J'espère. »

Cinq heures plus tard, après avoir roulé trop vite mais perdu du temps sur un ferry et à la frontière, nous entrons dans la banlieue de Vancouver, à Pitt Meadows. Au bout de la dernière rue, la plus au nord de la ville, se dresse une grande maison d'un style colonial mais indéniablement construite récemment. L'endroit est désert, magnifique, silencieux, on entend seulement la rivière Pitt se précipiter vers la mer des Salish.

Nous descendons de voiture, il me prend la main, aucun de nous n'espère plus quoique ce soit de cette rencontre. Carlisle et Éléazar sortent de la maison avant que nous ayons atteint le porche.

« Que voulez-vous ? » attaque le chef des Denalis.

« Vous annoncez une bonne nouvelle. » annonce Edward, en les défiant du regard.

« Je l'ai dit à cette fille, si tu ne la transformes pas, tu n'as pas ta place avec nous. » annonce Carlisle.

« Elle s'appelle Bella, et je vais l'épouser. »

« Jusqu'à quand tu vas jouer cette mascarade ?! » se moque derrière eux Jasper.

Alice, Rosalie, Emmett et Esmé s'ajoutent aussi à cette scène grotesque. Je devine qu'Edward n'est pas à l'aise, il a préparé un discours mais puisque les Cullen, et sans doute les Denalis, savent déjà qu'il s'est imprégné de moi au premier regard, il n'y a rien à ajouter.

« Tu aurais pu simplement téléphoner. » raille Esmé.

« C'est la dernière fois que nous nous voyons. » annonce gravement mon fiancé.

Les Cullen restent de marbre, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'ils ressentent au fond d'eux. Finalement Alice se détache du groupe et vient jusqu'à nous.

« Tu n'aurais pas du nous mentir, reproche-t-elle à son frère. Nous aurions compris avant. »

« Vous auriez exigé que je la transforme ? » lance-t-il à l'attention de son créateur.

Carlisle hoche la tête. Esmé s'est approchée de lui et désormais est postée devant lui, comme pour le protéger. Je réalise qu'elle n'a fait que mimer mes propres gestes. Edward m'enlace ainsi, mon dos contre son torse, ses bras emprisonnent fermement les miens.

« Calme-toi. » me chuchote-t-il.

« Je n'aurais jamais du laisser cette farce commencer. » dit celle qu'il a considéré comme sa mère des décennies durant.

« Carlisle, tu aurais du comprendre. » regrette Edward.

« Je l'aurais fait si tu avais dit la vérité quand je t'ai posé la question. Mais tu as nié et tu nous as mis en danger. Et d'ailleurs, je n'aurais jamais fait la même chose à ta place. Je t'ai cru dévoué à cette famille, comme nous tous, mais tu as été égoïste. »

Mon fiancé comprend surement comme moi qu'il n'y aura pas de pardon, nous sommes venus leur annoncer notre mariage, finalement nous leur faisons nos adieux. Edward s'éloigne et m'entraine avec lui mais sans jamais tourner le dos à ceux qui étaient sa famille.

Alors qu'il ouvre la portière, une main l'arrête. Je crois d'abord qu'un des Cullen tente une dernière fois de nous raisonner, mais je suis face à un homme que j'ai rencontré brièvement trois mois plus tôt.

« Jefferson ? » je m'étonne.

« Démétri. » gronde Edward.

* * *

 _Pour vous rafraichir la mémoire, Jefferson est le nom du journaliste qui a payé Jake pour savoir où se cachait Bella. Edward, lui, le connaît sous son vrai nom : Démétri._

 _Alors la question que vous devez vous posez c'est : Bella a-t-elle vraiment convaincue Jane et Alec à Las Vegas ? Et n'était-elle pas plutôt en permanence surveillée avant même le retour des Cullen ?_


	23. Chapitre 22 Cache-Cache

**Sa rédemption et la mienne**

 **Chapitre 22 – Cache-cache**

 _Déjà plus de 200 reviews ! Merci beaucoup !_

* * *

 **La terreur, le désespoir, mon cœur brisé en mille morceaux, tout cela a pris moins de temps que ce que j'avais prévu pour me sauter à la figure.**

…

 **Ma route était tracée, ne me restait plus qu'à la suivre.**

…

 **Les souvenirs valaient mieux que la réalité qui m'attendait aujourd'hui.**

…

 **La fin rapide que j'avais escomptée me serait refusée.**

…

 **Qu'il en termine. Telle fut ma dernière pensée avant que l'hémorragie n'avale le peu de conscience qui me restait.**

* * *

 _« Tu délires, mec. »_

 _« Ils comprendront. »_

 _« Pourquoi les Volturis feraient une exception pour toi ? »_

 _« Un jour je leur paierai mon du. »_

 _Emmett a secoué sa tête tristement, Alice, elle, l'a fait plus vigoureusement._

 _« Tu les connais ! Jamais ils ne vont accepter une pareille demande ! s'est-elle exprimée. Et tu seras condamné aussitôt, nous le serons tous. »_

 _« Je ne voulais pas vous mêler à tout ça, dites le à Carlisle. » leur a dit Edward._

 _« Il le sait, lui a répondu sa sœur. Mais si tu n'es pas imprégné d'elle, toute cette situation n'est pas logique. »_

 _« Même avec Tanya, tu n'étais pas comme ça. » a renchérit Emmett._

 _Je les espionnais depuis le pas de la porte d'une salle de classe. J'étais allée aux toilettes pour calmer mes esprits après une heure à faire semblant d'écouter le prof et à tout faire pour ne pas gémir alors que les mains d'Edward étaient sur moi. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais réussir cette année à ce rythme. À mon retour des toilettes, Edward était dans la salle désertée avec Alice et Emmett._

 _« Tanya et moi ça n'était rien du tout, je regrette de m'être fourvoyé avec elle. »_

 _« Jazz t'avait prévenu que tu le regretterais, a commencé Alice. Mais seulement quand tu te seras imprégné. »_

 _Elle a alors porté une main à sa bouche et a dévisagé Edward._

 _« Je l'ai déjà dit, je ne me suis pas imprégné d'elle ! » a-t-il grondé._

 _« Mec, on est venu te voir pour faire la paix, pas pour s'engueuler encore, est intervenu son frère. Reste calme. »_

 _« Edward, les autres ne se doutent pas de notre démarche, a ajouté Alice. Emmett et moi n'avons rien contre Bella, et on a bien vu que tu es plus heureux depuis que tu es avec elle. On voulait te dire que tu peux compter sur nous. »_

 _« Ça n'est pas un piège ? » ai-je dit, me révélant à eux._

 _J'ai marché rapidement pour me mettre à côté d'Edward et ai pris son bras dans mes mains. À tout moment, je pourrais le tirer hors de cette salle si Alice et Emmett tentaient encore de le torturer avec leurs accusations._

 _« Non. » a promis Alice._

 _J'ai levé mon visage vers celui d'Edward, il n'était pas en colère, plutôt amusé._

 _« Alors venez chez mon père cet après-midi, pour étudier. » ai-je proposé._

 _« Super ! »_

 _Alice m'a étreinte rien qu'une seconde et Emmett m'a décoché un clin d'œil._

 _« Tu n'étais pas obligée, tu sais. » m'a dit Edward._

 _« Ils sont ta famille. »_

 _« Merci. »_

 _Et il semblait vraiment heureux à cet instant, j'ai eu l'espoir que toute sa famille reviendrait sur leur décision._

 _Pendant quelques semaines, Alice et Emmett nous ont secrètement rejoints, Edward était tellement ouvert et drôle alors, complices avec son frère et sa sœur. Nous allions n'importe où sauf dans le cottage, par mesure de précaution, les autres auraient « senti » la trahison de deux de ses membres. Charlie était à la fois ravi de me voir plus souvent mais aussi réticent de me savoir toujours avec des Cullen._

 _Le soir du bal de fin d'année est arrivé et Edward, par provocation selon moi et par fierté selon ses dires, a insisté pour que nous y allions. Alice est venue m'aider à me préparer et pour couper court à mes perpétuelles questions sur elle et sa famille, elle a mis de la musique et m'a entraînée dans un débat sur nos artistes préférés. Ensuite Charlie a fait quelques photos, quand même ému de voir sa fille aller à son premier bal._

 _Parce que ma vie a été tout sauf normale depuis des mois,_ _j_ _'ai eu l'impression de vivre un rêve. Aller au bal du lycée avec son petit-ami, c'était banal, pas toujours glamour pour certaines même. Mais pour moi, ce soir-là, tout était parfait et extraordinaire. Nous avons dansé et ri, nous nous sommes embrassés et embrasés. À la fin du bal, Edward m'a ramenée à toute vitesse au cottage et m'a fait l'amour le reste de la nuit._

 _Au matin suivant, je suis réveillée par le téléphone d'Edward auquel il a refusé de répondre, mais les sonneries se sont enchaînées._

 _« Va sous la douche, je te rejoins. » m'a-t-il demandé._

 _Je me suis retournée avant d'entrer dans la petite salle de bains, Edward est parti chercher son téléphone et l'a regardé. Son visage désormais toujours détendu s'est pourtant froncé, ses lèvres se sont pincées, puis a serré les poings et le téléphone a terminé sa vie contre le mur. Je suis allée sous la douche en tremblant._

* * *

« Tu le connais ? » je demande à Edward.

Quand j'ai vu Jefferson trois mois plutôt, c'était à dix mètres de distance et en pleine nuit. J'ai appris son nom grâce à la carte de visite qu'il avait pris soin de glisser sous la porte du cottage. Si je l'avais vu de plus près, j'aurais deviné.

« Démétri, se présente le vampire. Je suis un membre de la garde rapprochée des Volturis. Nous allons faire un voyage… tous ensemble. »

Edward fusille du regard chacun des Cullen, nous nous sommes jetés dans la gueule du loup sans le savoir et la famille d'Edward n'a rien fait pour nous protéger. Mais à la mention d'un voyage de groupe, Carlisle retrouve sa langue.

« Aro a promis de nous épargner. »

« Les Volturis ont besoin de témoins pour rendre un jugement équitable. » le rassure Démétri.

Tout se déroule rapidement, trois voitures sont sorties du garage, Démétri va conduire la Volvo d'Edward, lui et moi prenons place sur le siège arrière. Il ne se passe que quelques minutes avant que notre geôlier parle.

« Vous faites un beau couple tous les deux ! J'avoue que ces cinq dernières années ont été amusantes. »

« Tu l'as suivie tout ce temps ? » s'étrangle Edward en me serrant contre lui.

« De loin, d'ailleurs Bella, tu n'étais pas censée me voir cette nuit-là. »

« J'ai toujours été sur mes gardes. » je réplique.

« Vous êtes un couple atypique et j'ai beaucoup d'admiration pour toi Edward. » continue Démétri.

Mon fiancé ne répond pas, il embrasse mon front puis ma bouche.

« Pouvoir la quitter alors que tu t'es imprégné d'elle est une prouesse, mais rester cinq ans à des milliers de kilomètres d'elle est un exploit. » enchaine le Volturi.

« Elle doit vivre. » plaide-t-il.

« Elle aurait pu vivre éternellement si tu n'avais pas été si têtu, rétorque Démétri, amusé. Je vais vous faire un petit cadeau ! Juste pour rendre votre mort plus douce. »

« Nous sommes donc déjà condamnés. » je dis en tremblant.

« Non ! Moi je ne fais que présumer, les Volturis rendront leur jugement mais soyons réalistes, les crimes d'Edward ne jouent pas en votre faveur, je ne serais pas surpris si- »

« Et ce cadeau ? » le coupe mon fiancé.

« Vous allez vous marier en Italie avant d'aller à Volterra. »

Je lui suis reconnaissante, même si je ne le remercie. Edward partage, je pense, mon sentiment, il joue avec la bague qu'il m'a offerte, m'embrasse sans plus se soucier de l'audience.

Démétri nous conduit à l'aéroport, nous prenons un vol vers Florence, avec une escale à Paris. Il nous dit avoir choisi la cité de l'amour pour nous faire plaisir même si nous n'y passons que deux heures, dans l'aéroport. Je crois vraiment qu'il est dépourvu de pitié mais aussi incongru que cela paraisse, il nous a pris en sympathie Edward et moi. Il fait même des reproches à Esmé et Rosalie quand elles nous critiquent durant le second vol. Se doutant que les Cullen et les Denalis réagiraient mal à son idée de mariage, Démétri ne leur dit rien.

Je ne pense pas à m'enfuir, à quoi bon ? Maintenant que nous savons que les Volturis sont au courant qu'une humaine connaît leur secret, ils ne reculeront devant rien pour me mettre hors d'état de nuire. Edward semble tout aussi résigné mais dans ses regards, ses baisers, ses caresses, il s'excuse. Je me prends pour une héroïne classique, je vais à la mort dignement, presque sans peur, et avec soulagement. Je vais me marier avant de mourir, comme Juliette, la mort me paraît la seule issue joyeuse à mon histoire d'amour.

Près de vingt heures après notre départ de Vancouver, nous sommes en Italie, en route vers Volterra. Démétri connaît une charmante église à San Donato, un village à quelques kilomètres de Volterra, nous raconte-t-il.

« Le prêtre est un incorrigible romantique, il acceptera de vous marier. »

Et il a raison, nous arrivons peu après le coucher du soleil et le prêtre, un homme d'une soixantaine d'années est ravi de nous accueillir dans son église. Nos hôtes involontaires rechignent à entrer dans l'édifice et à participer à ce simulacre de mariage, ce qui amuse davantage Démétri. Il ordonne à Carlisle de me mener à l'hôtel et désigne Rosalie comme ma demoiselle d'honneur.

Le prêtre explique en italien, et Edward me traduit, qu'il a tout ce qu'il nous faut pour un mariage improvisé, il apporte une chemise blanche, une cravate bleue et une veste de costume pour Edward, qui est trop petite et que le prêtre reprend, dépité. Mais le regard de l'homme pétille bien plus quand il me présente une robe blanche tout en dentelle et soie, et me presse d'aller me changer. Démétri demande à Esmé de m'aider, elle obéit et me suit dans une petite pièce où sont rangées les habits d'apparat du prêtre.

« C'est un grand jour pour toi. » me dit-elle.

Je ne sais si elle est ironique ou sincère.

« Oui. »

« J'aurais aimé que ça se passe différemment. »

Je ne sais si je peux la croire, elle n'a jamais été sympathique envers moi, des regrets ne peuvent pas excuser son attitude envers moi mais surtout envers Edward. Elle ajuste le voile puis l'enlève et me coiffe avec ses doigts agiles.

« C'est mieux ainsi… Je sais que tu dois me détester, mais sache que j'ai attendu ce jour depuis longtemps, voir Edward se marier, qu'il soit enfin heureux. »

« Mais vous nous avez livrés aux Volturis, à une mort certaine. »

« Pas nous, Bella. Démétri a convaincu les Denalis de cesser ce jeu. Il te suit depuis le début. Aro a toujours gardé un œil sur nous, nous aurions du nous douter que l'incartade d'Edward ne resterait pas secrète. J'ai voulu que nous partions au moment où Alice nous a dit ce qu'il s'était passé, ce premier jour au lycée. Mais Edward a refusé, clamant qu'il n'était que curieux. »

« Il a pensé à vous et Carlisle. Et il ne voulait pas avoir ma mort sur sa conscience. »

« Mais il a tué pour toi, plus d'une fois. Alors pourquoi- »

« Pourquoi refuse-t-il de me transformer malgré les dangers ? »

« Oui. »

« Je ne veux pas être un vampire. »

Edward tape à la porte, il me demande de faire vite. Il veut surtout interrompre notre discussion, je souris à Esmé, triomphante et hautaine, et quitte la pièce. Carlisle m'attend, il ne me tend pas son bras, j'aurais refusé de toute façon. Ça n'est pas lui que je veux à cet instant mais mon père, c'est ainsi que ça aurait du se passer. Mon mariage, même dans ce décor bucolique et intime, n'est pas celui auquel j'ai rêvé. Pourtant, en voyant Edward au bout de l'allée, son sourire parfait sur son visage sans défaut, je ne peux rien regretter.

Oui je vais mourir bientôt, parce que j'aime un vampire, parce que c'est plus fort que moi, plus fort que tout. Je regrette qu'Edward aussi doive mourir, mais il ne me survivrait pas, il me l'a déjà dit.

Le prêtre s'est quelque peu rembruni, clairement la noce n'est pas à la fête. Il tente sans doute de comprendre pourquoi ces étranges touristes se sont déplacés jusqu'à sa petite église de San Donato. Je lui souris pour le rassurer, il commence la cérémonie, je n'y comprends rien, je n'aurais pas voulu comprendre car je suis fasciné par l'homme que j'aime, et lui par moi.

«Sì. » répond Edward

Je me concentre un instant, entend la question du prêtre et à mon tour je ne prononce qu'un mot.

« Sì. »

Mon mari m'embrasse fougueusement, Démétri applaudit avec enthousiasme, je le sais car il est le seul, et je n'imagine pas un autre vampire dans l'assistance se réjouir de mon mariage.

« Bravo tous les deux ! nous dit plus tard le Volturi. J'aurais aimé vous donner du temps mais nous sommes attendus. En route les jeunes mariés ! »

* * *

 _Ils sont mariés mais je parie que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça ;-)_

 _A bientôt pour la suite!_


	24. Chapitre 23 L'ange

**Sa rédemption et la mienne**

 **Chapitre 23 – L'ange**

 _N/A : Dans son roman, Bella a situé le château des rois des vampires en Transylvanie, et ils sont d'origine slave._

 _Aro : Igor_

 _Marcus : Dragomir_

 _Caius : Zaslav_

* * *

 **Une vive douleur qui mordait ma main levée me ramena soudain vers la conscience, presque à la surface mais je m'égarai en route et ne réussis pas à ouvrir les yeux.**

 **Alors j'ai compris que j'étais morte.**

 **Parce que, au-delà des eaux profondes, un ange m'appelait, m'invitant vers le seul paradis dont j'eusse envie.**

…

 **« Essaie de sucer le venin. La plaie est propre. »**

…

 **Soudain, une détermination féroce remplaça le doute dans les prunelles de Luke. Sa mâchoire se crispa, et ses doigts frais et forts emprisonnèrent ma main incandescente. Puis il courba la tête, et ses lèvres froides se posèrent sur ma peau.**

…

 **« Je ne te quitte pas, ne t'inquiète pas. » me dit-il, épuisé mais également triomphant.**

* * *

 _Il n'y a plus eu la même étincelle dans les yeux d'Edward après ce matin où il a reçu une mauvaise nouvelle. Il m'a affirmé que ça n'était rien, sans me donner de détails, je l'ai ressenti au plus profond de moi, il m'a menti. Au lieu de profiter de nos moments libres pour faire l'amour, il me faisait désormais réviser pour les deux examens de fin d'année, ne me laissant aucun répit. Son corps me manquait, je n'arrivais qu'à lui voler des baisers et quand il daignait me réagir, j'avais peur car il m'embrassait alors comme si c'était la dernière fois._

 _Une nuit j'ai entendu Carlisle devant chez nous. Ils ont voulu rester silencieux mais plus d'une fois son père s'est emporté et j'ai entendu mon prénom en entier, presque craché._

 _Edward a renoué avec Jasper et Rosalie également, ces deux-là ont resserré leurs rangs éloignant Alice et Emmett de moi. Les deux dernières semaines de cours se sont étirées sans atténuer mon malaise._

 _Je sentais ma vie m'échapper, mon amant se désintéressait de moi, ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant car je savais que ce jour arriverait. Ce qui me déchirait le cœur était ces regards étranges et vides qu'il posait trop souvent sur moi, sa manière toute en retenue de me toucher, de ne plus parler au futur. Sa famille avait toujours l'intention de déménager à la fin de l'année scolaire, Edward ne m'en parlait jamais._

 _Un après-midi, sachant que mon père ne travaillait pas, Edward a voulu que nous allions lui rendre visite. Charlie a commencé à parler de l'année prochaine, j'y ai vu un moyen de forcer mon amant à faire des projets._

 _« Il faudra envoyer vos dossiers pour l'université dès septembre. »_

 _« Papa, tu exagères, ça sera à partir de janvier. » je lui ai répondu._

 _« Où iras-tu Edward ? » l'a questionné Charlie._

 _Il a surtout voulu savoir si nos avenirs se confondraient encore une fois le lycée terminé. Mon père pensait toujours que j'irais à l'université de Seattle ou même celle de Port Angeles, et à juste titre car c'était mon ambition avant._

 _« Je l'ignore encore, ma famille déménage sur la côte est l'année prochaine. »_

 _J'ai vraiment essayé de ne pas m'effondrer, Charlie nous observait attentivement. Il avait peur de m'entendre lui annoncer que je suivrais Edward._

 _« Tu ne vas même pas finir le lycée à Forks ? C'est un peu précipité, non ? » a insisté mon père._

 _« Une opportunité pour Carlisle. » a expliqué mon amant._

 _« Je vois… Je dois aller au poste ce soir. Je te revois bientôt, Bells ? »_

 _« Oui papa. »_

 _Et il ne pouvait pas se douter que très bientôt, je serais de retour au bercail._

 _De retour au cottage, j'ai voulu mémoriser tout ce qu'il s'y trouvait, les odeurs, les sons de la nuit, l'ombre des arbres sur le sol, le crépitement des flammes dans la cheminée, la douceur des draps. Qu'arriverait à notre cottage une fois qu'Edward sera parti ?_

 _Quelques heures plus tard, il m'a crue endormie, il s'est levé silencieusement, la perte de contact entre son corps et le mien aurait suffi à me réveiller d'ailleurs. Je l'ai rejoint sur le tronc couché juste devant la fenêtre de notre chambre. Il me fallait connaître les risques que j'encourrais. Sans Edward à mes côtés, je ne ferais que survivre mais je devais le protéger jusqu'à mon dernier souffle._

 _« Je me demandais… ces Volturis… Sont-ils cruels ? »_

 _« Non, enfin pas à mes yeux. Quoique… Caius est très étrange, Marcus est intimidant, et Aro… il est excentrique. Ils sont impartiaux, intransigeants. »_

 _« T'ont-ils déjà reproché quelque chose ? »_

 _« Pas à moi directement mais à ma famille oui. »_

 _« Vraiment ? Je vous croyais dans leurs bonnes grâces ? »_

 _« Bella, cessons tout de suite cette conversation. Moins tu en sais et plus tu seras en sécurité. »_

 _Le ton de sa voix était sans appel._

 _« Bien… je retourne me coucher. » j'ai soupiré sans cacher mes larmes._

 _Il m'a retenue alors par le bras, il a posé sa main sur ma joue puis m'a offert un sourire désolé. Il savait ce qu'il me faisait, ce qu'il nous faisait, et il le regrettait. Je savais qu'il n'était pas un monstre sans cœur mais chaque battement du mien sonnait peu à peu le glas de notre amour. Quand partirait-il ? J'allais continuer à vivre au jour le jour, redoutant un mot qui signerait l'arrêt de mort de mes jours heureux._

 _« Demain, nous irons nous balader, ok ? »_

 _« Oui ! »_

 _Enfin un projet !_

* * *

« Je dois exiger que tu ne vois rien, ton mari te guidera. » me dit Démétri en se garant en bas des remparts de Volterra.

Les autres vampires l'ont imité, la lune est encore basse, les rues ne sont pas encore vides. Démétri me tend un morceau de tissu, Edward l'applique sur mes yeux, je sens ensuite ses bras s'enrouler autour de moi. L'instant d'après il court puis saute, il ne leur faut qu'une minute pour atteindre le château des Volturis. Je recouvre la vue quand nous sommes au début d'un long couloir sombre et humide. Edward me porte toujours, ils ont tous ralenti l'allure à cause de l'étroitesse du couloir. Celui-ci débouche sur une large pièce ronde, une standardiste en place nous accueille, je la trouve grotesque avec sa voix de velours et son sourire.

« Veuillez patienter un instant. » nous prie Démétri, soudain plus cérémonial.

L'endroit n'inspire pas confiance, je frissonne malgré mon manteau chaud, je réalise peut-être enfin où je suis et pourquoi j'y suis. Edward m'embrasse passionnément dès que le garde Volturi quitte la pièce, il se fiche du regard de sa famille, eux nous imitent finalement. Il n'était pas prévu qu'ils soient convoqués, du peu que je sais des rois des vampires, la clémence n'est pas leur qualité principale. Les Cullen et les Denalis ont peur.

Edward tente de m'occuper l'esprit par des mots d'amour et des baisers, je ne peux me laisser aller à notre passion, l'instant est trop grave. Démétri vient nous chercher ensuite, je découvre sans surprise à ses côtés les deux vampires rencontrés à Las Vegas: Jane et son frère Alec, les présente le garde. Tous trois nous escortent dans une salle du trône grandiose, toute de marbre et de dorure.

Je vois pour la première fois Aro, Caius et Marcus, ils sont tels que je les ai imaginés, effrayants, hautains, décalés. Ils ont beau porter des costumes sur mesure et sobres, ils appartiennent à une autre époque.

« Isabella… Quelle joie de te rencontrer. » me dit Aro en s'approchant de moi.

« Épargnez Edward, s'il vous plait. » je me hâte de lui dire.

Aro pose sa main sur l'épaule de mon mari pour l'empêcher un geste malheureux.

« Comme j'aurais aimé avoir le don de mon personnage, Igor, et pouvoir lire dans les pensées. Quelle imagination tu as, jeune Isabella. »

« Je n'ai écrit que des mensonges. »

« Soit ma chère, intervient Marcus, mais les lois, elles, sont les mêmes dans la réalité. »

« Cette humaine n'a été que source d'ennuis depuis son entrée dans nos vies ! » j'entends.

Rosalie s'est détachée du groupe, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle me toise.

« Eh bien… Te voilà bien hypocrite, Rosalie. » lui lance sèchement Aro.

Elle ouvre grand les yeux, réalisant qu'elle vient de mécontenter son souverain.

« Après tout, le célèbre clan Cullen ne se trouverait pas sur le banc des accusés si tu n'avais pas cherché à éliminer Isabella. En parlant à Tanya Denali, tu as enclenché une machinerie qui vous a tous dépassée. »

À l'instar de la responsable, les autres membres des famille Cullen et Denali baissent la tête. Je n'ai jamais vu les choses sous cet angle mais je ne peux que le faire désormais. Si les Cullen avaient gardé pour eux la folie dont il croyait Edward atteint, jamais je n'aurais attirée l'attention des Volturis. Même mes romans ne les auraient fait suspecter une quelconque connaissance de ma part sur leur monde.

Que signifie ce procès ? Pour le moment je n'ai été accusée en rien, ni même Edward. J'ai la sensation d'avoir été invitée à un dîner formel où je ne connais personne.

« Trop souvent, vous oubliez qui sont les maîtres de notre race, commence Marcus en se levant et en toisant un à un les Cullen et les Denali. Caius, Aro et moi ne sommes pas là par hasard, d'autres avant nous ont tenté de gouverner les vampires. Il faut beaucoup d'humilité pour accomplir cette tâche. Il fut un temps où notre confiance vous était accordée aveuglement mais depuis que vous avez agrandi vos clans, enfin vos familles comme vous vous plaisez à dire, vous avez cru être dessus des lois et des justifications. »

Mon mari m'enlace étroitement, en faisant semblant de me câliner il cherche à me couvrir les oreilles. Je secoue la tête et il n'insiste pas. À quoi bon encore me protéger de leurs secrets, je ne sortirai pas vivante de ce château.

« Nous ne savons qui est à le plus blâmer dans cette histoire, vous avez tous une part de responsabilité. Vous avez cru pouvoir juger vous-mêmes, et quand votre sentence n'a pas suffi, vous avez usé de moyens injustes pour arriver à vos fins. La mort de Tanya n'est pas surprenante et ne peut être condamnée, elle a enfreint une loi en s'attaquant à Isabella. Avez-vous oublié qu'il ne faut jamais tuer pour une autre raison que celle de se nourrir ? Boire du sang est notre fatalité, pas notre but. »

Edward s'est crispé, il est visé par cette accusation pourtant Marcus ne le regarde pas un seul instant.

« Démétri a déjà collecté vos témoignages, vous pouvez vous retirer. » annonce sèchement Aro à l'attention de la famille élargie d'Edward.

Ils quittent la salle des trônes non sans un dernier regard vers celui qu'ils ont lâchement dénoncé. Aro se réjouit de son effet, une fois qu'ils sont tous partis, il me regarde puis Edward. Je ne sais pas si je dois avoir peur ou... très peur !

« Bien, passons aux choses sérieuses. »

* * *

 _La suite arrive très bientôt ! Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ? Que pensez-vous des Volturis ? La première partie, elle, est facilement interprétable, on arrive au moment de la rupture._

 _J'attends vos avis avec impatience !_


	25. Chapitre 24 Impasse

**Sa rédemption et la mienne**

 **Chapitre 24 - Impasse**

 _Voici le dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _Merci pour vos reviews, croyez-moi j'ai hâte de terminer cette fic._

 _Une revieweuse m'a fait remarquer qu'elle trouvait les chapitres trop courts, je n'ai pas le temps de faire plus et c'est un sujet que nous connaissons toute, je ne vais pas décrire tous les personnages, les lieux, etc._

* * *

 **« J'ai failli arriver trop tard. » chuchota-t-il d'une voix tourmentée.**

…

 **« Ça paraissait impossible, murmura-t-il, et pourtant je l'ai fait. Je dois vraiment t'aimer. » ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.**

…

 **« Je comptais rester à Anaconda, Kat. Ou ailleurs, dans un endroit où je ne pourrai plus te faire de mal. »**

 **D'abord je ne compris pas et je le contemplai avec stupéfaction. Puis les mots prirent leur sens, tel un puzzle abominable.**

 **(…)**

 **« Ne me quitte pas. » le suppliai-je.**

 **(…)**

 **« Jure de ne jamais me quitter ! »**

 **« J'en fais le serment. »**

…

 **« Mais c'est moi qui te mets en danger… c'est à cause de moi que tu es ici. »**

 **« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. C'est grâce à toi que je suis vivante. »**

…

 **« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas laissé le venin me contaminer ? Je serais comme toi, maintenant. »**

…

 **« Tu m'as sauvé. » murmura-t-il.**

…

 **« C'est toi, ma vie. Tu es la seule chose que je ne supporterais pas de perdre. »**

…

 **« Pas question que je te condamne à une nuit éternelle. Un point c'est tout ! »**

 **« Si tu crois que je renoncerai, c'est que tu me connais bien mal. Tu n'es pas le seul vampire du coin. »**

…

 **« Reste. » bredouillai-je d'une voix pâteuse.**

 **« Promis, chantonna sa belle voix, pareille à une berceuse. Tant que ça te rendra heureuse… tant que c'est ce qu'il y aura de mieux pour toi. »**

 **« Pas… la… même… chose… » marmottai-je.**

* * *

 _La balade proposée par Edward la veille ne m'enthousiasmait plus. Nous n'avions pas fait l'amour depuis des jours, ça ne nous était arrivé que lorsque j'avais eu mes règles et alors, nous étions restés très câlins et imaginatifs. Mais Edward ne me regardait plus de la même manière, le délai dont je croyais disposer était en fait beaucoup plus court. Cette nuit, alors que j'étais sur le point de m'endormir, il m'a embrassée fiévreusement, me donnant de nouveau espoir._

 _À mon réveil, j'ai remarqué qu'il avait fait disparaître ses vêtements et ses affaires du lycée, son téléphone était désormais dans sa poche en permanence. Le cottage s'était vidé de lui, c'était comme si il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Son odeur s'accrochait heureusement encore aux draps et à ma peau, mais pour combien de temps ?_

 _Je m'étais jurée d'être forte, mature, rationnelle, de ne pas protester. Edward ne m'avait jamais promis une vie à ses côtés, j'avais pris ce qu'il m'avait donné, il m'avait pris tout ce que j'avais. Il n'y aurait jamais d'équilibre entre nous, je ne pouvais pas être son égale, seulement lui être inférieure._

 _« Pourquoi veux-tu me faire marcher ? » je lui ai dit au bout de quelques minutes._

 _« Je… »_

 _« Je sais ce que tu vas faire. » l'ai-je coupé aussitôt._

 _Je n'ai pas réussi à maitriser la colère dans ma voix. Je lui en voulais en fait d'avoir gâché nos derniers jours ensemble. Pourquoi avait-il fait tant traîner nos adieux ? Certes chaque seconde à ses côtés m'était précieuse et j'avais tenté de mémoriser chaque détail de son corps, le son de sa voix et l'odeur de sa peau. Savoir ce qu'il allait se passer avait été tellement difficile, au moins si il m'avait donné de nouveaux merveilleux souvenirs, j'aurais été moins triste. Je ne retiendrais aucune joie de ces derniers jours._

 _« C'est mieux ainsi, Bella. »_

 _« Pour toi. » j'ai nuancé._

 _« Pour toi aussi. »_

 _« Edward, je t'aime, et je t'aimerais toujours, rien ne- »_

 _« Mais écoute-toi ! » s'est-il exclamé, moqueur._

 _Je ne l'ai plus reconnu, en fait j'ai revu le garçon qui m'avait harcelée quelques mois plus tôt, celui qui m'avait suivie à Port Angeles._

 _« Tu ne connais rien à l'amour, tu n'as que dix-sept ans ! a-t-il continué sur le même ton. On s'est amusé toi et moi, c'était sympa mais c'est fini. Tu savais que ça ne durerait pas. »_

 _Il m'a regardée, un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres parfaites, a croisé ses bras sur son torse et a attendu. Voulait-il des larmes ? Espérait-il à ce que je me jette à ses genoux ?_

 _« Pourquoi me suis-je embêtée à te fuir alors tu allais me quitter si vite ? » ai-je craché._

 _Il a paru surpris, il l'a très vite caché._

 _« Ne sois pas difficile. »_

 _« Je ne tenterai rien pour te retenir, j'ai affirmé en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Pars, rejoins ta très chère famille, va t'amuser avec une autre. Je ne retiens pas. »_

 _J'ai reculé pour m'ôter toute tentation de lui voler un dernier baiser, celui de la veille au soir a été intense, c'était celui-là le dernier._

 _« Prends soin de toi. » a-t-il répliqué, sa voix plus douce._

 _J'ai hésité à lui prédire que ma vie allait être misérable sans lui, comme une revanche sur ce qu'il était en train de me faire. Pour autant les mots restaient bloqués dans ma gorge. Comment lui expliquer l'enfer qui m'attendait ?_

 _« Adieu, Bella. »_

 _Il a fait quelques pas vers moi, son regard vert s'est éclairci, le bleu a percé autour de ses pupilles. Il n'a pas respecté mon désir de ne plus être touchée, il a usé de ses capacités pour me plaquer contre un arbre. Sa main sur ma joue m'a obligée à le regarder et j'ai obéi._

 _Je me suis promis que ça n'était pas la fin de ma vie, que je n'irais pas en enfer._ _Je l'aimerais toujours, je n'oublierais rien, je serais plus forte un jour._

 _Il m'a échappé et je me suis retrouvée seule, à jamais seule. La forêt s'est animée ensuite, les oiseaux ont repris leurs chants séculaires, la nature fêtait le départ du prédateur._

 _Un jour j'arriverais à penser à ce jour sans pleurer. Un jour je serais assez forte pour prononcer son nom sans ressentir un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Un jour je réussirais à sourire._

 _Mon amour pour lui m'avait condamnée, mais je ferais tout pour obtenir ma rédemption._

* * *

« Bien, Edward, nous t'écoutons, approche. »

Il refuse de me laisser seule, il reste trois gardes aux aguets, en plus des rois.

« Tu n'es pas en position de résister. » le gronde Caius.

Edward est sommé de s'expliquer, il inspire, réflexe inutile, puis débute son récit.

« Je me suis imprégné d'Isabella, je n'ai pas réussi à rester loin d'elle. Pour ne pas la compromettre, j'ai menti à toute ma famille et surtout à elle. J'ai cru pouvoir me contenter de quelques années à ses côtés, j'ai cru que je serais assez fort pour ça. »

« Mais tu l'as quittée rapidement. » l'interrompt Caius.

« Pour sa sécurité, lorsque j'ai appris que Laurent était venu nous dénoncer. »

« Tu as été convoqué ici, lui rappelle Marcus, et nous t'avions prévenu. Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dit la vérité ? »

« Je voulais épargner Bella. » plaide mon mari et les trois monarques le jaugent une minute entière.

« C'est évident. » renchérit Aro.

Les gardes empêchent Edward de revenir à mes côtés, le visage de mon mari trahit son anxiété. Je dois trouver un moyen de nous protéger, hélas je n'ai qu'un argument qui sera sans doute bien dérisoire aux yeux des Volturis. Un regard vers Aro me fait toutefois douter, celui-ci ne me semble pas hostile.

« Et que croyez-vous qu'il va se passer ? » je les apostrophe, en colère.

À part Aro, les rois des vampires me toisent sévèrement.

« Ils me chercheront, je suis célèbre. » je continue.

« Nous pourrions faire passer ta mort pour un suicide. Tu serais encore plus célèbre après ça, grâce à nous. » me réplique Caius.

Dans cette assemblée lugubre, un sourire se détache, Aro s'amuse. J'essaie de le cerner, est-il aussi fantasque qu'Igor, son personnage dans mes romans ? Il se lève de son trône et s'approche d'Edward. Il lui adresse un sourire amical avant de marcher jusqu'à moi. Le Volturi pose un bras autour de mes épaules et me force à me positionner parfaitement au centre de la pièce. Là je me sens comme l'accusée.

« Nous avons collecté assez de preuves qu'Isabella n'a jamais révélé notre existence. Sa tentative d'exorciser ses démons intérieurs est certes originale mais en aucun cas n'a attiré l'attention sur notre monde. Elle n'a pas abreuvé ses lecteurs des clichés sempiternels concernant notre race, au contraire. Isabella a réinventé nos mythes précisément afin de nous protéger. »

Je n'en reviens pas, il plaide pour ma défense !

« Edward a agi pour défendre celle dont il s'est imprégnée, et nous savons comme il est rare pour un vampire de trouver son âme-sœur, c'est encore plus rare quand elle est humaine. Edward a certes trahi son serment de ne jamais se dévoiler mais aurait-il réellement pu cacher très longtemps ce qu'il est ? »

« Tu oublies les meurtres, Tanya et ces deux nomades. » le tacle Caius.

Enfin je comprends ce qu'il se passe, il y a un rôle pour chacun des rois, Aro et Caius représentent les avocats, Aro est celui de l'accusation et Caius celui de la défense, Marcus est le véritable juge. Edward tente encore de se libérer de la poigne des deux gardes, en vain, Démétri et Alec accentuent même leur prise.

« Je vous en supplie, laissez-moi la transformer. » leur dit mon mari.

Il ne résiste plus aux gardes et ceux-ci le laissent s'agenouiller.

« Alors tout serait réglé, je suppose. » se réjouit Aro.

Il se retourne vers Marcus qui ne dit rien, d'un geste de la main qui semble beaucoup lui couter, il nous accorde sa grâce. Edward est aussitôt libéré, il revient à moi en un battement de cils et lie nos mains.

« Tu as dit que tu ne le voulais pas. » je murmure, ravie.

« Je savais que tu ne voudrais pas. Je te veux pour l'éternité, Bella, je n'étais pas prêt à te transformer. Mais je refuse que tu sois tuée à cause de moi. »

Ses yeux bleus me sondent, il caresse tendrement ma joue et récolte mes dernières larmes. Sachant les efforts qu'il a déployés pour me garder humaine, je n'ai pas voulu réfléchir sérieusement à être transformée. J'avais peur qu'il regrette toujours, qu'il m'en veuille, qu'il se détruise à petit feu. Il a eu l'exemple de Carlisle, je n'ai jamais voulu lui infliger cela. Mais voilà qu'il nous épargne une mort qui nous aurait très certainement séparés pour l'éternité.

« J'accepte. » je décide sans plus regarder les monarques.

« Je t'aime Bella. »

« Je t'aime. »

« Finissons-en. » s'impatiente Caius.

Edward m'embrasse puis me murmure encore « pardon ». Ses dents s'enfoncent violemment dans mon cou, il boit de mon sang quelques secondes, je sens le flux se précipiter vers la morsure. Alors que je vais m'évanouir, il me secoue et m'embrasse avec désespoir.

La dernière étape ne me rebute pas, elle m'excite même un peu. Edward mord l'intérieur de son poignet droit puis me le tend. Il faut faire vite, la plaie se referme déjà, j'arrive à boire une gorgée complète, cela devrait suffire je pense mais il me repousse gentiment puis ouvre sa chemise. Du bout de l'ongle il trace une ligne sanglante sur son cœur. Je ne perds là encore pas de temps et viens cueillir les gouttelettes puis aspire à la source le sang contaminé jusqu'au tarissement total de la source.

Ma tête me tourne, Edward me porte et je crois entendre quelqu'un lui demander de le suivre. Je m'endors une fois posée dans un lit moelleux. Contrairement à ce que j'ai écrit il y a quelques années, se transformer n'est pas long ni douloureux, en tout cas pas tout le temps que le processus dure. Je sais déjà que je vais dormir quelques heures puis mon cœur va se geler.

Les lèvres et les mains d'Edward ne me quittent pas, je suis réveillée quand je commence à avoir très froid.

« Encore quelques minutes, ma Bella. »

« Edward, ne regrette rien. » je le conjure.

« Tu aurais du rester humaine. » ne peut-il s'empêcher de se lamenter.

« Le choix ne nous a pas été donné. »

« Tu es si courageuse. »

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui dire qu'il l'est bien plus que moi mais le froid morbide atteint mon cœur, celui-ci se révolte, il bat à toute vitesse pour se réchauffer, en vain. Le sang qui coule dans mes veines n'est plus chaud, il est froid, il m'ôte toute trace d'humanité. Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand lorsque la tentative désespérée de mon cœur est déboutée.

Je suis l'égale de mon mari.

Je suis un vampire.

Je suis damnée.

Pour lui comme pour moi, la rédemption est désormais impossible.

* * *

 _Voilà ils sont sauvés et elle a été transformée ! Qu'en dites-vous ? Vous avez eu peur que je ne vous donne pas une fin heureuse ? :-) Vos reviews m'ont fait sourire, plusieurs n'étaient vraiment pas contentes avec moi et d'autres avaient deviné qu'ils seraient sauvés._

 _L'épilogue suit !_


	26. Épilogue - Une célébration

**Sa rédemption et la mienne**

 **Épilogue – Une célébration**

* * *

 _Voilà c'est ma dernière occasion de vous remercier de m'avoir lue, suivie et écrit. MERCI._

 _J'ai encore des dizaines d'idées, je meurs d'envie de vous dévoiler une nouvelle fic mais je dois attendre car elle n'est pas assez avancée. Et j'ai envie de me lâcher sur les OS, j'en ai tellement à vous proposer, je ne sais pas où commencer._

 _Mais mon plus grand projet est de faire de ma fic « Le Stage » un vrai roman. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce sera un jour publié, je dois quand même essayer parce que toutes celles qui l'ont lue et qui m'en ont parlé m'ont donné envie de me lancer. Il faut donc que je m'approprie les personnages, et ensuite je commencerai la suite de ce roman._

 _Je vous laisse à votre lecture, à bientôt !_

* * *

 **« Quand vas-tu décider à me révéler ce qui se passe ? » demandai-je, maussade.**

…

 **Mon père s'était montré… difficile, depuis mon retour à Anaconda. (…) Il était convaincu que Luke était responsable de mes ennuis - ne serait-ce que parce que j'étais partie par sa faute, avis que Luke partageait d'ailleurs.**

…

 **« Tu m'emmènes au bal de fin d'année ? » hurlai-je.**

…

 **Tony me trouvait très amusante, et mes réactions humaines avaient tendance à déclencher son hilarité… (…) Dinah, elle, faisait comme si je n'existais pas.**

…

 **« Salut Johnny. Que se passe-t-il ? »**

…

 **« Tu vas mal le prendre. Il m'a demandé de te dire, de te prévenir, que nous – et le pluriel est de lui, je n'y suis pour rien – ne relâcherions pas notre garde.**

…

 **« C'est le crépuscule, murmura-t-il. Encore une fois. Une autre fin. Aussi parfait qu'ait été le jour, il faut qu'il meure. »**

 **« Certaines choses sont éternelles, marmonnai-je entre mes dents, brusquement tendue. »**

…

 **« Je refuse que mon existence te prive de quelque chose, si je peux l'éviter. Je désire que tu sois humaine. »**

…

 **« J'espérais que tu avais changé d'avis et que… tu allais finalement procéder à ma transformation. »**

…

 **« C'est donc ce à quoi tu rêves ? Devenir un monstre ? »**

 **« Pas tout à fait. Mon rêve, c'est surtout d'être avec toi pour l'éternité. »**

 **« Kat, je resterai toujours avec toi, n'est-ce pas suffisant ? »**

…

 **« Si, ça l'est, admit-il en se détendant. Pour l'éternité. »**

 **Sur ce, il se pencha et posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres glacées contre mon cou.**

* * *

 _Le reste de la journée, j'ai prétendu qu'il s'était juste absenté pour faire quelques courses. Le soir, j'ai parlé à son fantôme tout en serrant contre moi son oreiller. Le lendemain matin, j'ai ouvert les yeux puis je les ai refermés. J'ai essayé de dormir pour ne pas pleurer mais cela s'est révélé impossible. Alors j'ai laissé ma douleur s'exprimer, elle était violente, bruyante, destructrice._

 _J'ignore combien de jours exactement je suis restée dans cet état. Charlie est venu me voir avec Jake, ils ont tambouriné à la porte une heure avant de repartir. Et ils sont revenus à la charge le lendemain. Je leur ai ouvert, ils se sont assis à la petite table du coin cuisine, ils n'ont pas posé de questions._

 _« Reviens à la maison, Bells. »_

 _Je n'ai pas répondu, sinon je lui aurais crié dessus._

 _« Tu ne peux pas rester toute seule ici. » a-t-il persisté._

 _Ils sont rentrés chez eux une fois la nuit tombée. Le lendemain matin aux aurores, après une nuit blanche et sans larmes, je suis quand même allée chez Charlie. Il dormait encore. J'ai inspecté la cuisine, ouvert les placards en vain, il n'y avait plus aucune bouteille d'alcool dans la maison. Je lui ai préparé du café bien corsé comme il aimait, j'ai fait griller des toasts et fait cuire des œufs sur le plat. L'odeur de ce petit-déjeuner l'a réveillé, il m'a rejoint, un grand sourire sur le visage._

 _Était-ce donc si simple de rendre heureux mon père ? Apparemment oui._

 _Par la suite, je passais mes nuits dans le cottage, je rentrais tôt le matin et la journée je m'occupais de mon père, de la maison. À la veille de la rentrée, j'ai du fermer la porte du cottage à clé. Mon père est venu m'aider, il est resté silencieux, il m'a prise dans ses bras quand je me suis effondrée en larmes en rentrant chez lui._

 _Ça aurait été plus sage que d'oublier cette petite maison, pourtant sans elle, c'était comme si IL n'avait jamais existé, et ça, je ne pouvais l'accepter. Malgré les cours et la marche d'un quart d'heure pour l'atteindre, je me suis rendue chaque après-midi au cottage. Mon père l'a deviné, je revenais comme revigorée le soir, la routine s'est installée doucement, sans heurts._

 _Lors d'un cours de littérature sur Roméo et Juliette, une idée saugrenue m'est venue. J'y ai pensé pourtant très souvent les jours suivants. Dans le grenier chez Charlie, j'ai retrouvé la machine à écrire de mon grand-père que j'avais découvert enfant. Je l'ai emportée au cottage, puis j'ai du aller jusqu'à Olympia pour trouver de l'encre._

 _J'ai écrit furieusement, tantôt en souriant, tantôt en pleurant._

 _Je suis allée étudier à l'université de Seattle, poussée par mon père à prendre de la distance avec Forks. Il était rassuré de me savoir avec Angela. Cette dernière est devenue une amie durant notre dernière année de terminale, mais même à elle, je n'ai pas expliqué pourquoi j'ai inventé toute cette histoire. Elle m'a encouragée à écrire une suite, il n'y en avait pas pour moi mais pourquoi pas pour Kat, mon héroïne ?_

 _Un matin, j'ai été contactée par une maison d'édition, puis une autre, et encore une autre. J'ai négocié durement pour que mon nom ne soit jamais publié et j'ai changé encore beaucoup d'autres faits dans ce qui était devenu un véritable roman. Les années suivantes, j'ai pu écrire sans me soucier de l'argent, me noyant complètement dans mes fantaisies. J'ai trouvé ainsi une source de joie, même ça n'était qu'une illusion._

* * *

 _ **« Pour moi c'est un coup monté. On va la voir réapparaître une fois les films terminés et ça relancera ce phénomène puéril. Isabella Swan est une auteure de seconde zone, elle- »**_

« Ça suffit la télé maintenant. » déclare Edward en l'éteignant.

« Ne sois pas bête, ça ne m'atteint pas. » je le rassure.

Je ne suis pas officiellement morte, juste en retraite pour un temps indéterminé. Mon père se contente pour le moment de mes appels. Un jour je reviendrai à Forks le revoir, puis je devrais lui faire accepter que jamais je ne vieillirais. Les Volturis n'en savent rien, seul Edward est au courant de mes intentions et il me soutient.

Au rez-de-chaussée, j'entends Rosalie et Alice se quereller pour une robe, Esmé et Carlisle étudient une nouvelle langue, Emmett et Jasper s'affrontent aux fléchettes, une nuit ordinaire chez les Cullen.

La punition infligée par les Volturis ne les ravit pas, Edward et moi non plus. Pourtant je dois être « éduquée » et Edward est bien trop souple avec moi. Nous envisageons déjà de partir vivre loin d'eux dès que possible, dans un an environ. Nous vivons tous en Sibérie occidentale, près de Tobolsk, pour les Cullen, c'est une punition, ils doivent y rester dix ans. Les Denali, eux, n'ont pas écopé d'une peine aussi sévère, durant la même période ils sont consignés à Volterra.

Habituellement, je ne reste pas dans la maison construite à la hâte, je parcours la nature sauvage ou bien je suis plongée dans un livre… enfin ça c'est pour les deux heures quotidiennes où je ne fais pas l'amour.

Depuis ma transformation deux mois plus tôt, je ne me sens pas si différente, je ne m'y attendais pas. Ma soif de sang se calme peu à peu grâce au stock fourni par les Volturis eux-mêmes. D'ailleurs aujourd'hui, nous attendons un visiteur, Aro en personne. Il arrive peu après la tentative ratée de me divertir devant la télévision, accompagné de Démétri. Ces deux-là font une joyeuse équipe, ils sont ravis de nous revoir, je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais ça ne m'empêche pas de répondre à leur accolade.

Aro ôte ensuite ses lunettes de soleil et me fait un clin d'œil.

« Depuis que j'ai lu _« Tentation »_ , j'avais envie d'essayer. Ça change du bleu, hein ? »

Il porte des lentilles rouge sang, ça lui va parfaitement.

« Comment se passe la cohabitation ? »

« Bien. » je mens.

Ça n'est pas non plus si difficile puisque nous nous évitons. Carlisle s'est excusé au nom de la famille, il leur faudra du temps pour m'accepter et quand ils parviendront je serai loin avec Edward. Rosalie m'ignore, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire, mais souvent je l'agace en parlant de nos projets loin de cette contrée. Jasper se désespère du manque d'actions, il me tient évidemment pour responsable et si il ne me dit rien, il ne se gêne pas pour tacler régulièrement Edward. Esmé et Carlisle se montrent aimables, ce qui ne me paraît pas toujours sincère mais pour Edward, je communique avec eux sans amertume ni colère. Emmett et Alice, eux, s'approchent de moi quand je suis disponible, peu à peu nous bâtissons une amitié, pourtant même eux ne pourraient me faire regretter de bientôt les quitter tous.

D'abord Edward et moi ferons un tour du monde complet, ensuite nous trouverons une ville pour nous fondre dans la masse, le temps d'une comédie humaine, puis une autre ville et ainsi de suite. L'éternité me paraît être à peine suffisante pour rendre heureux mon mari, à part avoir des enfants, nous pourrons faire ce que nous voulons. J'ai prévenu Edward, même si nous sommes damnés, nous agirons toujours dans l'intérêt des humains et aiderons les nécessiteux dans la mesure où nous ne nous dévoilerons pas.

« Et l'immortalité te sied parfaitement, Isabella. » me complimente Aro.

Carlisle accapare bien vite le monarque, Démétri s'en va embêter Rosalie et Jasper. Edward m'emmène dehors, nous retrouvons notre endroit préféré pour faire l'amour. Sous la frondaison des arbres, nous pouvons apprécier cette journée ensoleillée sans nous brûler.

Mon mari pose sa main sur ma joue, depuis que je suis aussi un vampire, je tremble toujours quand il le fait. Avant je ne pouvais pas comprendre la signification de ce geste, j'ai pensé si souvent que c'était sa manière de m'éblouir et de me faire faire ce qu'il voulait. Désormais je sais, désormais je peux aussi lui faire ressentir au plus profond de son être tout l'amour que je lui porte.

 _« C'est la preuve que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. »_ m'a-t-il expliqué après m'avoir touchée pour la première fois après ma renaissance.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Cette fic est terminée, merci de m'avoir lue et d'avance merci pour les prochaines reviews !_


End file.
